Jedi Hunter: Defender of Remnant
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: It's been a hard 3 years since his master was struck down by Darth Vader. Karel is going to Beacon with Weiss Schnee. He must now finish his training, and defend what's dear to him from the Empire and the Sith. Will he restore the Jedi, save the world of Remnant from Salem, or just be another jedi killed by the Queen of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**First things first this is a new unrelated story, next our Jedi friend has been on remnant for a while, 3 years. His master was Jade Yadder, who was killed by Vader right after he was going killing any Jedi he could find. Jade sent of her apprentice off and that's how he got to remnant. He's 16 at the time.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I don't own anything, so please enjoy.**

Karel lived wherever the Schnee family needed him, which wasn't far from a certain person. He was assigned 2 years ago to protect Weiss Schnee from any "Terrorist and filthy animals" that tried to attack her. He was always following her around as security, and as her only friend on this planet, but she didn't know his secret. He always hides his lightsaber by splitting it in 3 pieces that he had on his belt.

"Brent, are you even listening to me?" Brent was a name that Karel made up on the spot. He hated it.

Karel shook his head and turned it to the heiress. "Sorry, what did you say white?" they were walking to a store in Vale when he saw Weiss holding her scroll very excitedly. He called Weiss white for what she was named after, and she called him blue in return, unless he annoyed her like he is now.

"Maybe you can try listening every once and a while? I said I got accepted into Beacon academy, and that means YOU got accepted to Beacon." Karel smiled at his friend.

"You know I might not be interested. And how exactly did I get in if I didn't apply?" Karel said

Weiss looked at him "What are you talking about, if I know you then you will enjoy helping hundreds of people for you job, not like this job isn't fun." Brent smirked at her.

"What was that? Do you want me to tell my father that you don't want a job anymore?" He knew she was kidding.

She walked into the store and got new clothing for both of them. Weiss and Brent walked out of the store, but Weiss didn't give Brent his new Clothing, which he really needed because of an accident involving fire and Weiss. "What is this I need that bag in your hand, or do you need another reminder of what I do to protect you?" Weiss knew something was up. "That's what I want to talk about and you don't get this until you tell me the truth, the other day I saw you wave your hand at one of our guards and mind trick them or something. Then you used your semblance to pull me away from a white fang member. How can you do both? No one has two semblances." Weiss waited for his explanation.

Brent hoped Weiss didn't notice him use the force. He tried to get out of the situation "You must have mistakenly seen something." He lied, and he showed it. "Cut that out blue, what's the truth?" Brent pulled out the first piece of his lightsaber and said "Weiss you won't believe the truth. It's too unbelievable. So can I have my new clothes that you kindly bought me?" Weiss kept it next to her. "I'll let you have it when we reach Beacon, or until you tell me the truth."

"But Beacon's not picking us up for an entire week! That's not fair white!"

"That gives you enough time to tell me you're crazy story." With that Karel attached the second part of the lightsaber, He really wanted to tell her but how would she understand about the war, the Jedi, the Sith, and the fact that he was an alien. He followed behind and rebuilt the lightsaber, giving into the force to help guide him to where they needed to go, he had his lightsaber ready for an attack.

 **Author's Notes: so I know that isn't my ordinary type of story, but I really can see this happening. There 2 galaxies don't mix that much with tech, but I can see the people living in the same world. How do you think I will have team RWBY be split up. Am I going to have Karel be in the group? Who will believe his story? Please leave a comment to help me make this fun.**

 **Edit (2/11/18) I deleted the story I meantioned, so you don't have to worry about that.**

 ***Waves hand***

 **You see nothing**

 ***Adds additional line. Waves hand***

 **You still see nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blue's secret

**Weiss and Brent were walking when suddenly…**

 **Chapter 2**

Weiss and Brent were walking away from the store, when they heard a "bang" go off in the distance. Brent saw the bullet move slower than it was actually going through the force. His sword wasn't able to deflect this kind of bullet, but he did have one weapon that could. He pulled out his lightsaber and blocked the bullet, sending it back to the sniper.

Weiss fell down on the ground and was astonished by the weird weapon blue was using. It was a sliver sword that shot out a beam of green light. It repelled the bullet back, and killed the sniper. "What the…? " Weiss said. Brent pushed a button and but the weapon away, he grabbed Weiss bridal style, and ran as fast as he could. In only a few minutes they were on the other side of the city. He put Weiss down and waited for the question "What was that blue, what did you do?"

"I did my job, what else did you think I did?"

"Blue that's not what I mean, and you know it!" Weiss was scared, and her fear was almost visibly radiating off of her. Brent made sure that no one was nearby and answered "It's a weapon from my past. It relates to the crazy story, and here isn't the best place to discuss this. I need to get you somewhere where you're safe."

Weiss was still shook up by what her best friend did, and the fact that he is hiding his past. "Blue please tell me your story, please I need to know that I can trust you, and friends don't hide important things like this." Tears were showing. Brent checked his scroll, and saw that there was a train coming in 20 minutes, but Weiss called her dad, and sent over a helicopter to get them out of the area. The got on and left the city to a safe place. "Blue, we need to get back into the city in 7 days, in that time I think the police will make it safe once again for us. Father said that he's sending a number of boxes full of dust."

Blue shook his head, and he knew Weiss didn't need to press the issue until then.

The next 6 days were spent preparing for Beacon, and it was time to back to the city. Blue got on the train first, and then White followed. "White I think you need to know about my past. Trust me it's unbelievable." Weiss looked at her guardian and friend.

"What is your story? Please don't lie to me blue."

"Weiss, I'm always reminded of a simpler time when I'm with you. I feel like I did seven years ago when I was training. It was simple back then. When I was ten a war started, but I'm getting ahead of myself. White, the most important thing you need to know about me is that I'm not from this world."

Weiss wanted to punch Brent for making up this ridiculous story "So what? You're an alien? Do you expect me to believe that Brent?"

"Weiss, I'm sorry but it's all true, and my real name is Karel. Where I lived I was on a planet city called Coruscant. I'm a part of a dead order of knights meant to protect the galaxy from evil, and the dark side. When I was 13 I joined the Clone wars, a 3 year long war that nearly tore the galaxy in two. A few months after I joined the war with my master the emperor started order 66. It wiped out thousands of us. On the planet I was on the clones turned on us, but my master killed them, we escaped, and were on the run for four months." Brent looked sad from the recounting of the story. Weiss calmed down and looked at Brent.

"Ten thousand Jedi were around when I was a padawan, now most if not all are dead. My master died at the hands of the dark lord of the Sith, the mortal enemy of the Jedi. She was killed protecting from that monster. I fled like a coward, and my master lies dead on some Kriffen ship!" Brent started to cry. The tears couldn't stop and Weiss believed him, every word.

"I doubt your master would say that's cowardly for you to live. It takes more courage to run and live then to die in battle." Weiss hugged her friend "Blue I'm so sorry, I didn't what you went through. I'm sorry" Brent continued to cry and Weiss was holding him.

After half an hour Brent stopped. "W-Weiss, thank you for helping me, but I haven't told you everything yet. You see from my galaxy someone like me is called a…" The train was stopping, neither of the two noticed that they were here. "Blue, you can tell me later, I know it's hard for you. Before I forget, here's the pair of cloths I got you." Weiss handed her friend a pair of cloths, jeans, a blue shirt and a blue hoodie. "I got them because I though your favorite color was blue, not green" Brent looked Weiss "What made think it wasn't?"

"The color of your laser sword thingy, it's green not blue" Weiss pointed to the lightsaber attached to Brent's belt

"It's called a lightsaber, Weiss, I built it to, this one is the one I carry with me, and the other is in my bag. That one is blue, and blue is my favorite color.

Weiss smiled knowing that her knowledge didn't fail her "I'm so glad to hear that, now it's time to get to the pickup zone. Father said the dust will be there when we get there, and he wished both us good luck over the next four years." Brent smiled, he liked Mr. Schnee, and he was happy to be able to e with Weiss for a little bit longer. "White, I'm no longer what a Jedi should be, but I am going to be the best hunter possible." Bent looked ahead of him with a smile on his face.

Weiss saw her friend, and she smiled knowing everything about him, she almost forgot what they were doing "Oh the planes leave at 9 A.M. What time is it Blue?" Blue pulled out his scroll and checked the time, 8:55 A.M. "Okay white don't freak out but we have 5 minutes to get to the plane."

"What was that blue?" Weiss's composer broke down "We're going to miss the plane, I'm going to miss my chance to get to beacon, and we're never going to become hunters!" Weiss was freaking out. Blue put up his hands and tried calming Weiss down

"White I can get us there really quickly, I just need to be careful, I'll get us a minute's walk from the pickup station, but I need you to trust me, and I'm going to need you to get in my arms." Blue knew that Weiss would be very… against it to say the least at first and he wasn't wrong. "What did you say? Do you know how that will look?"

"Do you want to get on that plane in time?"

"Yes, but how are you going to get there in 5 minutes?

"Trust me White"

Weiss agreed and got in blue's hands. Blue used the force to make him run super-fast. When he stopped they were a single street away from the landing zone. "We're here White." Weiss looked and saw that he was telling the truth. "I'll tell you later how I did that" The 2 got on and the plane took off.

 **Author's notes: Okay this one is a good length, but the lengths won't double every time. If I do then I'll need a week after every chapter. I have a question of everyone, would it lessen the story if I were to skip the landing, and got to the exam?**

 **Edit note: If anyone wants to draw some fan art I'll detail Karel (Blue) in the next chapter. If you do make fan art, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: the begining

**Brent and Weiss made in onto the plane headed for beacon**

 **Chapter 3**

Brent was sitting on one of the MANY boxes that Weiss brought with her to go to beacon. Weiss knew that Brent wasn't someone who liked to open up to people, so she quizzed him. "In three sentences or less, can you describe yourself?"

"Well let's see, I'm 5'07, black hair, blue eyes, I have muscles, I love blueberries, and weigh about 150 lbs…"

"Last time you said and I quote "I don't like blueberries that much"

"Okay, I like blueberry muffins, and I have a scar on my leg, arm, and one under my lip."

Weiss let Brent list off small things before she stopped him "Blue, Shut up please. You know what I mean about describing yourself, describe fun things."

"Okay, I'm an alien who has a sword that's green that comes apart in three parts, and it's on my hip."

"Isn't that a secret that you've hidden form everyone? Why would you say that now Blue?" Brent smiled and lied on his back "because no one else will believe me, and wake me up when we get to Beacon, I haven't slept in 2 days." Weiss grunted, but did what she was asked

 _After Landing_

Blue was taking in all the anger of Weiss "How could that little Idiot do that, does she know who I am?!" Brent saw everything, A girl in a red hoodie ran into Weiss, and almost blew the two of the off the face of the Planet. "She must know because of that girl in black" Weiss was found by a girl in black that told Weiss exactly what she didn't want to hear, and she sounded like a… no he couldn't think like that. Weiss was complaining more when they got into the conference hall. Blue felt the aura of the girl in red, He definitely wanted to not be anywhere near them when they meet, but he had to be next to Weiss.

"You!" Weiss say here "You could have blown us up you idiot!"

Blue heard the young lady in yellow mumble something. Weiss pulled out a pamphlet and started talking legal action. This was so boring for him; he left the area and saw something, a vision of the future, maybe. He was himself older with Weiss fighting against a sith, but not Anakin or the Emperor, he was a lesser sith. Weiss yelled something about protecting Ruby "Who's Ruby?" He got out his blue lightsaber, It had a few changes though. Instead of it being a number of metals, it was made of a single metal, and it had a red button, a white grip, a black rim where the plasma from the lightsaber came from, and the inside was yellow. "Why did I make those changes?" The sith charged him, and they fought. The vision ended with Weiss coming back, and the sith using the force to shoot lightning at Weiss "Those Kriffen Sith!"

When Blue got out of the trance he saw Weiss standing next to him, mad, and a tall man with gray hair, and a green shirt. He couldn't focus on his words, and he barely had any idea what was going on. "Is there something wrong blue?" Weiss said. Blue was still fuzzy, trying to figure out what that vision meant. He turned to Weiss and said "I'm fine, just something happened, I'll explain later" Weiss knew that it had to do with the Jedi. "Okay, but can you tell me when we get to the ballroom?" Blue shook his head.

 **Many hours pass, and its night**

"White, what happened at the assembly was a vision I had, it gave me a glimpse at what could happen. You and I were fighting a Sith, the enemy of the Jedi. It was here on Remnant, and you were going to something, or someone you called Ruby. You came back, and the Sith was electrocuting you through the force. It was horrifying." Weiss sat next Blue "I though the force was a good thing, you use it for good right?"

"The force has two sides to it, the light side, which we Jedi use, powered by life, peace, and good. The Sith use the dark side, it's powered by hate, rage, and greed. The Sith take whatever they want, and they murder whoever they want, as long as it helps sustain them."

"They seem like they White fang."

"Not even close. The White Fang today are in it for themselves, but they have some morals. The sith have zero morals, and would just as soon as destroy this world, as they would take something." Blue had an aura of anger about him "I'll kill the sith the second I see him…" Brent stopped talking when he saw the girl in a red hood and Weiss around each other and stopped in case he gave off any unnatural things that the force gave off.

A few years ago during a battle during the clone wars he lost every last man under his control and he was being surrender by an army of droids, they didn't show any mercy to his troops, and now his anger was at the boiling point. One of his troops was moving and trying to escape the droids and one droid stomped on him till he died. The anger along with the force created a huge blast that destroyed the droids completely. He didn't stop there, he created a storm that crashed and destroyed the ships in the air, and dozens of separatist's ships were brought down and destroyed. His master found him in his rage "Padawan! Get a hold of yourself!" The force induced Karel sent a blast at his master, nearly hitting her. She got out of the way and waited for the rage to subside. She didn't have to wait long. After the rage faded he was sitting down and a tear fell down his cheek "Why Couldn't I save them master?! Why wasn't I strong enough? Is this going to happen every time?" Jade Yadder moved in closer to her apprentice and put her hand on his shoulder "no it won't happen every time, but you need to learn that we can't save everyone. If this happens every time you lose a squad then you will fall. This is a hard time padawan, but you need to keep your emotions in check."

Weiss was sitting down in her sleeping bag and said "Good night Blue." She said angrily. "Looks like someone is angry."

"Shut Up!"

Blue laughed, and feel back in his sleeping bag. He feel asleep, and a part of his past came back up. It was the day when his master found out the identity of the one who murdered Hundreds of Padawans. "Master, what is it?" A younger blue asked. They were traveling a few klicks away from Alderran when Master Yadder got a message from an anonymous sender; it had a clip of Anakin Skywalker murdering Younglings, and Padawans around the temple. Master Yadder was mediating when karel found her. The metal on their ship was being compacted around Master Yadder. "Master! What is it Master?" The Jedi master left her trance. "Karel… I'm sorry. I just found out who it was at the temple that killed the Younglings. Young Anakin Skywalker murdered anyone he saw." Karel was shocked for the entirety of the war he heard stories of the wonders that Skywalker did, and all of his Heroics, now he learned that someone he looked up to murdered in cold blood everyone that he once knew. He thought of revenge for his order. Master Yadder Saw her Padawan and saw what the new has done to him. "Padawan, I know how shocking this is, and saddening, but we can't fall to anger. I know that this knowledge will haunt us till either he is dead, or we are, but we can't have it control us." Karel looked down at his lightsaber. He meet Anakin once, he was watching over a small number of Jedi as they retrieved there crystals. "Master, I'm sorry. This is too much for me to take in right now, I need to sit down." Yadder Shook her head and left her padawan to himself.

When he woke up Weiss was already up and getting the last bit of things ready. Blue got up and got in his new cloths, and got his weapons, and met with Weiss. "That didn't take you long. We're going to here" Weiss pointed on a map. They got to their destination and got ready for the test. "Good Luck Blue. Try to meet me first. I hope that we meet each other first." Brent smiled and gave a thumbs up. Ozpin said "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates…today" Glynda said

The girl in red asked "What?" But Ozpin didn't seem to notice, and other students letting out their own amount of worry, and Ozpin continued his speech "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The other students were ready, but the weakly blonde person asked his questions, but Ozpin barely focused on his questions.

Brent was shot up in the air and saw a small clearing, and he felt through the force that there was a number of Grimm in his way. "Great a long trial to get to the prize, this seems so familiar."

 **Author's notes: So what do you think? This is the next chapter of the story and it's only going to get better after this one. Karel loves blueberries doesn't he? There's a reason to that, he didn't have these berries very often, and there's also another reason that I'll reveal later. So do you think I should have Weiss and Brent be a ship? Hope you enjoy**

 **Also I really want to hear from all of you.**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**

 **(who wants to see a new OC, Maybe a Mando?)**


	4. Chapter 4 the test

**Brent was flying through the air and broke three trees on his way down to the ground.**

 **Chapter 4**

Brent got up and noticed that he had broken down the nature life, and looked around. He had to get to Weiss, or at least he had to fight his way until he got to the ruins. He noticed that the year one students were even, but he never meet the last person. He was sure that he could meet up with Weiss before he saw anyone else, just then he ran into a girl, but not Weiss. She was around 5'09 and wearing red, gray, and black armor. She had two pistols, and a sword. Brent looked up and saw the helmet. It was a T-shape helmet and it looked so familiar. "Um… What's your name?"

"My name is Bora Lone, and I guess you're my new partner…"

"I'm Brent Maes, and are you a mando?"

Bora crashed on this world a few years ago. It was seven years, and she was always very careful to not let anyone know who she was. She crashed in the forest and quickly learned what to watch out for on this planet. She was attacked from the creatures of Grimm until she moved into the undercity and she became a bounty hunter like her parents. In the time she was a bounty hunter she killed a number of people, then five months ago she got a contract for Professor Ozpin. She got out her Vibroblade and attacked him. He moved to the side and hit the Vibroblade out of Bora's hand. She moved in close and tried to attack in hand to hand combat. He blocked every attack, but she wouldn't give up. It took ten minutes for Ozpin to finish the combat. When Bora was too tired to continue fighting Ozpin went down next to her "You seem like a wonderful warrior. Why did you try to kill me?"

"Because I needed your bounty, or at least your money."

Ozpin shook his head, "I see so much more in your future than a simple bounty hunter, how about I bring you to my school when the new school year starts. You'll learn to hone your skills, and you can make new weapons." Bora heard about Beacon and it would be a dream to go to the school. "Beacon will accept someone like me?" Ozpin shook his head and Bora sat up, she slipped up and said "Bin'vah vah cseo ch'otcah b" Ozpin looked at her "What?" Bora made up a story "It's a language my clan made… It means Thank you so much, my name is Bora Lone." Ozpin shook her hand and now here she is.

"What did you say?" She was shocked and worried. How could he know what she was?

"Are you a Mandalorian?" Brent said looking at her. She looked at the man who would be her partner and saw his lightsaber "And you're a Jedi, Ch'ah cart ch'ithe'umi'aco sir veo tasbi" Brent lowered his head "Thank you for your condolences, and I am a Jedi. Now you know my secret, and I assume I know yours." Bora shook her head. The two got up and turned to the direction where the ruins are "K'ir vah vun'kebah ch'ah?" Brent shook his head "You should speak in basic in public to lessen the attention, but yes I trust you lets go."

It took a while but Brent and Bora to get to the temple, but they didn't find any opposition on the way. They were the first ones there, but were shortly followed by the black and yellow girl from yesterday. He waved and they came over to see the relics "These relics are interesting to say the least. Why would Ozpin leave us Chess pieces?" Brent and Bora picked the white pawn and heard noises coming from all around them "grimm are coming from all around us. Maybe we should get to better ground before we fight." Bora agreed and went to the ruins, and they missed all the action at the temple, but the fighting got to them. The nevermore was flying to the two partners, they got their weapons ready, and Brent jumped on top of the Nevermore. He was riding on the Nevermore's head, before trying to impale it with his sword. He was knocked off, and was caught by Weiss "Where we you? I got stuck with that red dolt! Who did you find?" She asked before her partner caught up. "You won't believe my luck. It's a mandalorian, can you believe that?!" Weiss saw her partner "What's you partners name?"

"Her name is Ruby, I think. Talk to you later Blue" Weiss went back to Ruby, while Brent Got back to Bora. "What were you doing with a Schnee?"

"We're friends, and I worked for her dad to keep her safe, with School he sort of let me go."

"Brent, how in the world did you get a job protecting a Schnee?"

"I'll tell you after we get out of this."

A number of small Grimm were taking the bridge. Bora and Brent ran over to the bridge "I'll take care of the front row of Grimm; you shoot any you can get. Let's see who gets more kills."

"If you're challenging a mandalorian to a contest involving violence you'll lose. I thought you Jedi knew that."

Brent charged in slicing Beowolf after Beowolf, while Bora shoots any she could see. Neither saw Nora blast her way into the air, and break the bridge. When Brent noticed the bridge was starting to fall into the chasm below. He used the force to jump back to safety next to Bora. "I got thirty kills, what's your score?"

"thirty five"

Brent smiled, and saw Weiss and her Partner Kill the Nevermore. "Now what do we do?" Brent asked. Bora took off her helmet, revealing red hair, red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her haircut was short, covering one side of her face, and an eye. "I think we need to get up there with that Girl. After we see what Ozpin will have us do." Brent shook his head

 _At the teaming ceremony_

Ozpin got up in front of the year one students "This year we have a two person team. They are Team Bumble" On the screen it Showed Brent and Bora with the first letter of their first and last names. The crowed Clapped and Ozpin continued "Team BMBL will be by Brent Maes. I wish the both of you good Luck over the next four years" Ozpin shook both of their hands, and they sat down. Both we handed Keys to their rooms. Ozpin continued down the list past Team JNPR led By Jaune Arc. "Are you sure that Ozpin Choose correctly for that team?" Bora asked. Brent Shook his head "I believe that he can be the best member that team has, and that's not the Jedi in me saying that" Bora shrugged her shoulders and waited till the last team was announced "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RWBY", led by, Ruby Rose." Brent clapped and watched everyone on the newly formed team RWBY. He saw Weiss's face and knew that she didn't agree on this placement. Everyone got up and left to go to their rooms. Team BMBL got a room three doors down from Team JNPR and Team RWBY. Brent opened the door and they saw two beds next to the window, and one bathroom. There were two closets, and they were full of uniforms, or to say two weeks' worth. The floor and the walls were just like any other dorm room, and they got a schedule for their classes, "The first class tomorrow is at 9 A.M. So now we have to decide what be we're going to take. So which bed are you taking Bora?"

"I want the one closer to the bathroom, and I get to shower first tomorrow." Brent shrugged "Okay, you can take yours first. I have a question for you, how did you end up on remnant?"

Bora pulled out her helmet from her bag "I was flying with my Brother and we hit hyperspace without checking anything first. We left it and saw a planet close by. We decided to stop on it because we were low on fuel and when we landed and left the ship my brother was attacked by a nevermore. It destroyed any hopes for us to get off world, it destroyed the engines. My brother fought with the nevermore for at least half an hour before taking it down. He was greatly injured, and we had no bacta. He died shortly after, and gave me his Vibroblade. I ran to the nearest city and joined a gang for three years. I made these pistols in that time. I left after they were killed by the White fang. That was when I was 13. I had some cash and moved to the undercity for two years. I became a bounty hunter at 15, and five months ago I tried to kill Ozpin. That's how I got accepted to Beacon… I tried to kill the headmaster. Wow that sounds a lot worse when I say it out loud."

"You've been here since you were ten. Then how do you know what happened to the Jedi?"

"Strangely the only thing that survived the Nevermore attack was the connection to the holonet. I have no idea how I get a signal from here, but It explained exactly what happened from the empire's viewpoint."

Brent sat down on his bed and put his bag underneath the bed, and he took off his Lightsaber. "That must make us Jedi look just Kriffen Amazing." Bora put her helmet on her nightstand. "I have a question for you Jedi, What's your real name?"

"My real name is Karel; I'm no Jedi… not yet. I'm just a Padawan."

Bora closed her eyes "Should I call you padawan then? Karel? Or just Brent?"

"Just call me Brent. It's my name on Remnant"

"Alright Brent I'll assume that you have a story, but I'll get it out of you later. Now I need some food." Bora got up and left for the cafeteria. Brent looked around the room and said to himself "I have a new home, and I share it with a mando. Master wouldn't be able to keep herself from smiling." Brent laughed as he thought about his master and what she would say. He got up and left his room to meet Bora, and ran into Team RWBY. "So… um… Ruby, how are you?" Brent was avoiding Weiss's eyes. The Girl turned over to Brent "Oh hello Brent, I'm good and you?" Ruby and Brent lagged behind their teams. "Well, I have a good room, especially only having two people in it, even though we have to share one bathroom."

"My team has four people, and we have to share one bathroom, you're lucky." Ruby said. The team next to RWBY came out of their room, Jaune first. "Hey Ruby, and…"

"Brent Maes, my name is Brent Maes, and your Jaune Arc. You seem like a good leader, or at least can be."

Jaune flinched "What? You think that I can be a good leader? You're talking about me Jaune Arc right?"

Brent smiled "You don't have to be the smartest, or the strongest, or the tallest person to be a good leader. The man who trained me when I was little was really small." Brent remembered Yoda helping him with the force when he was younger. He kept walking and didn't realize that Team JNPR was behind him as they thought about his words. "Hurry up guys, or I'm going to eat your shares!" Brent ran towards the cafeteria before team JNPR started after him. By the time he got at the cafeteria Bora got his portion and finished her food. She was starting to eat his food when he stopped her "Hey! I need to eat to."

"To get your food you need to be faster than me. And you weren't, don't worry Jedi I left enough for you." She left him a bowl of rice and green tea with a slice of lemon for the tea.

"Really, are you making fun of me? Seriously, you know Jedi didn't eat just this right. At least I get something." Brent sat down and got out a bottle of spice, and spiced up the rice. It didn't take long for team JNPR to get to the cafeteria, and when they saw what Brent had they looked worried "Is that all we're getting tonight?" Ren said, he looked the least worried, unlike his partner looking like she just saw the most horrifying thing. "No! This is what she left me! I have no idea what's for dinner."

Team JNPR let their looks of worry disappear, and after a few minutes they got their food. They sat close by team RWBY and team BMBL as they ate. The dinner was Teriyaki chicken with a selection of drinks. "Bora how come you got me tea, and you got "People like grape soda"

"Because it's funny to see you look at your dinner with a sense of nostalgia from your younger years"

 **So how do you like Bora Lone? What did you think I would disrupt team RWBY? No of course not. So the dinner scene was made before I ate dinner, so you guys understand why it's in. Also I like Brent being given a stereotypical Jedi meal. Don't worry from here I will take liberties where I'll go. I really want to get away from RWBY season 1. Also Weiss might not be so happy that Brent is with Bora. Mando's are awesome, and now I have a Jedi and a Mando on the same team. Hope you like and bye. I'll upload this before my break ends. I'll have a few holiday specials that come out around the time. It might disrupt the story, but there specials**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**


	5. Christmas Special

**Christmas Holiday special**

 **(This is outside the main story)**

 **After many months of school, practice, Drama, and Whitefang team BMBL and Team RWBY were alone in the hallways.**

Bora got up and looked into the hallway "Jedi, It's time. Everyone is asleep, except for RWBY of course." Brent got on his costume; he wore Santa clothes and hat. He got up to the door and placed his saber down. "Thanks for helping Bora. I couldn't ask for a better partner." He smiled, Bora put on her helmet to hide her blush "Shut it Jedi. I'm helping you because you asked to nicely." Brent knocked on the door for team RWBY's dorm. "White are you ready?" he whispered careful not to wake up team JNPR.

Weiss was blushing as her team was snickering. She was dressed in a Mrs. Clause outfit "This is so embarrassing Blue, it's completely out of character for me to wear this. You better be happy." She blushed harder when Yang burst out laughing "Blue? You mean Brent, oh I see you gave him a nickname, or is that what you call you're…" Yang hinted very strongly at the fact that the two were friends for years "N-No we never dated, so shut up!" She covered her mouth remembering what they were doing. Ruby, Blake, Bora, and Yang were standing in the hallway when the two took out there scrolls and left for the entrance of the dorms. They got bag after bag of presents, bought by Weiss. The bags had team names on them, Team CFVY, Team JNPR and all the other teams except for CRNL. Weiss and blue took hold of the bags and brought them inside to their teammates. "We got the bags for each good team this year. If you'll excuse me I'll make it snow outside." Weiss said and she got out her weapon. When she got out she used her dust to send up ice dust, and air dust to make it snow.

Ruby took hold as many bags as she could and used her semblance to speed down the hall and placing gifts at each door carefully not to wake anyone up from their slumbers. "It was a cold winter's night and all through Beacon not a hunter was stirring, not even a Nora" She stopped when the rhyme ended "What rhymes with Nora?" She said as she got to team JNPR's bag. There were four gifts in the bag, one for each member of the team. Jaune's present was a pair of shoe almost identical to his current ones except for the bottom having "Left" and "Right" on his respective shoes, and a bag of cookies in the shape of shields, handmade by Ruby. Nora got pancake mix, maple syrup, and a number of trays that made shapes, including a lightning bolt. Phyrra got a scrap book, a box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes, and a small handmade doll of Jaune. Ren got green tea with a lotus painted on it, a spatula, a pillow and a lot of coffee. Ruby laughed about the presents that were made. Yang came up to Ruby "you doing good Rubies? I've got a few bags done and almost the rest of the hallway." Yang said near yelling levels. Ruby tried to shush her but Yang spoke up even louder "don't Worry Rubies I made sure these guys won't be waking up any time soon. I snuck in a little creation of mine that would knockout Dr. Oobleck. They won't wake up even if we had a parade in their room." Yang smiled "Yang what did you do?" Ruby asked while Yang left her alone.

Bora and Blake walked down dropping bag after bag of goods for their fellow hunters and huntresses as they talked. "So you were a part of the white fang when you were little. I can understand."

"How? It's not like you were a part of a crime family or a gang right?"

"That is sadly where you are wrong my friend. I was actually born into a crime family, and when I arrived here I joined another gang, until they were killed. I became a bounty hunter for a few years. That's sort of how I meet our wonderful headmaster." Bora said with a little bit of sarcasm as she said wonderful. She looked through the bags and found one for every teacher at the school. Blake saw that she had only a few more bags "Well my good friend, looks like we're almost done with our good Christmas deeds. I hope you the best."

"And you to Blake. Please remember that you can always talk to me when you need it." Bora waved goodbye to Blake. Bora picked up the last bag and she moved to the headmaster's office door. She placed the bag at the door and she peeked in the room and saw Ozpin asleep at his desk. "He really needs to get more sleep. Thanks for your help." Bora placed a card in the bag and she left the bag, and left.

Weiss and Brent were finishing the decorations when the others came to them, and finished setting up the lights all around the room, and they decorated a small tree. "We did good today. It's almost 2 AM. We all earn sleep. I can't explain how much this will help our fellow students, and ourselves. See you all in the morning." Brent said. The teens went to their rooms all with smiles on their faces, so tired that they didn't hear the sound of footprints on the roof. When the teens were all in their beds sleeping the chimney had a special visitor come down it. He saw what the six helpful teens did. The milk and cookies he found and ate. With a little bit of magic he used, he spread presents for every good hunter and huntress. The magic was also used to make decorations for each room and for the halls. The tree was made much larger and more decorations were placed on it, and the presents of the good were put under the tree. Santa filled each stocking and in one special boy's stocking he put a letter and a special thing from his home far, far away. Santa looked at his watch and saw that it was time to leave the dorms. He traveled to the houses of the staff of the school and left them all presents. "Merry Christmas everyone." The man left the area with one last ounce of magic; he made a real Christmas snow.

"JAUNE! PHYRRA! REN! WAKE UP!" Nora yelled as she saw her room. "Look around our room!" the teammates of the overexcited teen woke up and looked around their room. "How could this happen? We didn't decorate last night."

"Look Ren, It's snowing!"

"So it is… what do we have here?" Ren picked up the sack that held the team's toys. Ren took out four boxes "One for Jaune, one for Phyrra, one for Nora, and one for me." He gave each person their gift. Jaune opened his present first to see the shoes and the letter explaining the shoes "Just in case I get a concussion. Thanks…" Phyrra opened hers and saw the doll. She quickly hide it from Jaune under her pillow. Thankfully only Nora saw her hide it. Nora opened hers after Ren, clearing up the confusion for the spatula. "So I guess Father Christmas is telling me something." Ren looked at the stockings. Jaune took down his and put it on his bed, he took down the others and handed them theirs. "Hey do you hear that?" Phyrra said as she opened the door and saw Ruby running down the halls "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Ruby was looking at the tree that was visible to everyone in the hallway. Soon more and more doors were opening, and everyone was seeing the dorms. "Who did this all?" Weiss said. She walked over to team BMBL's room and knocked on the door. "Did you guys do this after we stopped?" Brent saw the hallway shocked "It wasn't you? I can tell you it wasn't me." Coco from team CFVY walked to the tree "Hey everyone, there are presents here!" With that many students came out in their pajamas and went to the tree. "That tree was way smaller last night." Bora said. Coco and the rest of her team were at the tree and picked up a present "Ruby Rose! Brent Maes!..." Coco yelled. As the older students started passing out gifts and teams started ripping open their presents. Cheers were heard as many students got their wishes fulfilled. Everyone left the tree after about two hours after starting and a special announcement was made by Ozpin. "Everyone is welcomed to a special feast being held tonight in the cafeteria. Staff will also be there. It is at normal dinner time, and I hope to see all of you there. You may bring desserts, and at the end before we all go back to our rooms for the night we will hold a secret Santa." The announcement ended. Many students cheered and got ready for the dinner. Bora and Brent went back to their room and Brent opened a letter from his stocking.

"To the nice young boy who helped me out so much last night

I would like to thank you for your help last night. It always brings me a smile when I see young people help those around them. It's also nice to see someone with people they trust so much as to reveal your deepest secret to. I truly am grateful for your help. I have used a bit of magic to get you this…

-SC"

Brent looked in the envelope and a crystal fell out. Brent touched it and fell into a vision. He saw a youngling in a cave with a man in robes. The youngling went through a crack in a wall alone. It was part of every youngling's trials to get their lightsabers. There was something off about the scene. This wasn't before the rise of the empire, or so he felt through the force. He felt the force speed up time, and within a minute hours have past, and the boy came back with a crystal, and a greater understanding of the force. The vision faded and Bora poked at Brent "Hey Jedi, wake up." Brent looked up and put the crystal down on the nightstand in their room. "That's a lightsaber crystal isn't it?" Brent shook his head "I have a new hope knowing that the Jedi are still alive. Bora this is great." Brent smiled and got excited "If there are still Jedi in our galaxy that means the light side still lives. The Jedi still exist, and peace can once again be brought to our galaxy." He hugged Bora. Bora didn't move and had a blush, she ended the embrace "That's enough…". There was a knock at the door and Weiss called from the other side "may I come in?" Brent almost ripped the door of the hinges and grabbed Weiss, pulling her into the room. "White, there are more!"

"More of what?"

"More Jedi White, I'm not alone anymore. I won't kill of the order if I die anymore. Do you know what this does for me White?" Brent was overjoyed and a tear came down his face. He felt as light as a feather with the stress of living off of him. Weiss looked at him "How do you know?"

"this crystal White, It gave me a vision of my galaxy, a youngling taking his first steps to becoming a Jedi. The force told me that it was after the fall of the grand republic. This is the happiest day of my life!" Weiss was brought into an embrace "You have no idea what this does for me."

Bora coughed "So Weiss, was there something you wanted to talk to the Jedi about?"

"Oh yeah, I found this thing in my room, and a note telling me to come to you to figure out what it was." Weiss held out in her hand the exact build for a lightsaber "This can't be… that's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Bora asked

"White, when did you get this?"

"When I went into my room, why?"

"This is a near complete lightsaber White. This shouldn't be in this galaxy." Brent looked at the two items that shouldn't exist "the only thing missing from making this a lightsaber is the crystal…" Brent used the force to break a part the lightsaber, and placed the purple crystal in. He repaired the lightsaber and pressed the weapon in his hands. He took a good look at the lightsaber. It was silver, with golden markings on the hilt, the grip, and the activation button. He pressed the activation button, and the blue hum of the blade was the only sound. Brent turned the weapon off, and handed it to Weiss. "I believe that the force wants you to have it…"

"Jedi, that is a very dangerous weapon. Think very hard on this decision." Bora said.

"I've no idea what kind of power this weapon has but, don't think it's just a Christmas gift. I need you to be one hundred percent sure." Weiss said

"Alright, it is. Trust her you must." Yoda's voice whispered. Brent made no visible reaction to it, but mentally her was searching and fearing. "I trust you enough that this weapon is in the best hands. With me giving this to you, you must swear to me that you won't let your team take it, or anyone else. If you lose it, find it. If someone takes it, destroy it." Brent sat down and Weiss went to her room. Bora sat next to Brent "So Jedi, do you think you made the right decision?"

"yeah, in fact I believe it to be the best decision I've made here, and I have an ally that I believe agrees with me."

 **Author's notes: Okay guys, I know that I'm late for this, but I have had NO time this month to type this out. The parts that have santa and Christmas didn't happen, but the lightsaber might soon return. Hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday, I know I have. Love and appreciate all of you**

 **-DragonZlayerX12**


	6. Chapter 5: the cave (part 1)

**Chapter 5**

 **Hope you guys had a good Christmas, and happy New Year. Let's hope 2016 is even better.**

Bora walked out of the bathroom dressed in her everyday clothing, they've been at beacon for many months and the two have made friends with RWBY and JNPR, seeing that they were in most classes together. There was a weeklong break that started today and Bora was waiting for Karel to exit his newest trance. She almost didn't notice that he was levitating. He opened his eyes and sat back down on his bed. "You know it's really good that no one can open that door right now and you'll really have a really hard time explaining that" Bora picked up one of her blasters and checked it. She put in a pouch in her coat. Karel grabbed his green lightsaber. "My vision that I had is repeating in my head over and over again. I saw a padawan that I knew on a forest planet. She was found by Stormtroopers, and it faded from her. I also saw a cave, and the walls were glowing, but they were all dim to this one gem in particular. It was purple and it fell down to the floor." Karel thought about the vision while Bora walked to his side, grabbing her scroll.

"Jedi, look at this…" Bora moved her scroll over to let Karel see. "All I see in Imperial Propaganda." Bora was able to connect her Holonet to her Scroll.

"No Jedi, look at this." Bora showed the mugshot of a rebel

"That's interesting, a rebel against the empire." Karel looked at the man on the holonet.

"It's good to see people fight against them." Bora said as she put her Scroll in her pocket. She heard a knock at the door and she opened it, seeing Nora and Ren at the door. Karel hooked his lightsaber to his belt "hey guys. Brent I found a cave like the one you've been dreaming of. It's a day's journey by air. I have the coordinates if you want them." Ren said, holding his scroll in his hand

"J… Brent, did you ask Ren to solve your problems?"

"No, I just talked about my dream and he offered it, but now I have to hold up my end of the bargain."

"What's that?" Bora asked

"I'm inviting both of them on the trip to the cave. So Ren, Nora: would you like to come on an adventure with me?" Karel asked the two. "Yeah, I would love to do this, seeing that we have a week off."

"yeah, if Ren's going then I'm going" Nora said.

"So Bora, would you like to come with me? I'd like you to come with me."

Bora shook her head and whispered to Karel "You have to tell them your backstory." Bora looked at her clothing "when are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"Then give me a minute to get into my armor." Bora went into the bathroom with her armor. Karel let Nora and Ren into the room and they started to plan for the trip. "We can get to a ship that I have, it can hold easily two dozen people. No need to worry about fuel I have that taken care of." Karel mentally patted his lightsaber. Ren asked "Do we have a pilot for this big ship? What's in it? Can I take a machine in with me?" Ren asked. Nora saw what he was doing "Hey if you get your coffee machine, then I get my pancakes!"

"I didn't say anything about…"

"I know you to well! So Brent, is it able to have our appliances?"

Karel laughed "Yeah it can, so as soon as…" Bora walks out in her mando clothing. "So Brent where are we going first?"

"We are following me until we get to my ship. This should bring back some memories for us." Karel Winked as he got up and left the room. "I'm so stupid; I didn't get food for us." Karel ran towards the door. Ren, Nora, and Bora were in the room alone. "I guess we should find everything we need. You two should tell your team about this adventure to this cave before you go off on it. I think you'll have ten minutes before he comes back." Bora gets up and picks up her Vibroblade. "I'll come along to."

"How long will the four of you be? We only have a week of off time remember. That isn't much time to do things." Jaune asked with Phyrra talking to Nora in the back. "I doubt it will take long at all. Really I think I would be back by the weekend. So now you can have a good week. Nora are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go! Bye Phyrra, bye Jaune!" Nora walked out the door, and Ren waved good bye leaving the remaining members of the team in the room.

After half an hour of walking the four students found a freighter starship from Corellia. The door opened and the teens walked in. "Jedi, how is this able to fly, it shouldn't have any Power cells alive anymore."

"This is how…" Karel pulled out his lightsaber and placed it in a hole in by the controls. "This ship runs off of the crystals inside that lightsaber. No fuel cells needed. Sorry about this, where's my manners. Ren Nora please sit down as Bora starts the ship I'll tell you about my true self, and then after we get back we can tell your team and team RWBY my secret. Bora you should know how to drive this thing. It drives like a standard ship."

"Alright Jedi." Ren and Nora looked confused. Ren looked all around the ship's hull "So, this ship was my master's before she… was killed. This was the only thing she kept from her time in the war only good thing it ever gave her."

"War? There hasn't been a war in years, we're too young to have been alive during the last war, but it sounds like you were in a war." Ren said. He was right if he was talking about this planet's wars. The last one was a long time ago, but It didn't matter to the story. "I have a bombshell for you. I'm not from this planet. I'm not even from this galaxy."

Nora began to laugh but slowed, then stopped when she saw Karel's face. "Oh, you're serious…" She retreated letting Ren ask the question "How's that possible? It shouldn't be possible for that to be true. You have no proof that this other Galaxy exists at all. This is something that we can't take sitting down." Karel sighed and pulled out his true lightsaber. It was made out of pure silver and shaped with a grip that was big enough for two hands to fit, but was mainly used with only one single hand more often than not. Karel pressed the activation button twenty centimeters above the grip, and a blue stream of plasma reaching a meter in length. He slashed the blade down and it whistled through the air. Karel pressed the activation button twice to deactivate the blade. "Where Bora and I come from this is called a lightsaber. It is the tool of a Jedi knight, not as clumsy or random as any gun or dust, an elegant weapon for a more civilized place. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire. The Empire washed over the galaxy like a plague and slaughtered thousands from my order, not just the men, but the woman and the children to. None were spared at the hands of the empire… now they hunt down any Jedi that survived." Karel walked down the hallway to get a mini star map. "If you don't believe me then look at this. This came from where I came from." Nora looked at it and looked for the stars "Where are the stars?"

"This is my galaxy. This planet here is called Coruscant, where I was basically raised. The temple was destroyed and now it's the heart of the empire." Karel was a lot calmer then when he told Weiss about his history.

"I see. So Bora called you Jedi, Is that what you'd like us to call you?" Ren asked

"no, she almost blew my cover a lot. You can still call me Brent, even though it's not my real name."

"So then what is your real name?" Nora asked

"My real name is Karel. I'm a human like you just to let you know, but if you saw some of the people I knew in my galaxy."

"Hey Jedi, you might want to tone it down a bit." Bora yelled from the cockpit. "And while you're at it I'd like a co-pilot! This isn't your average snub fighter!"

Karel moved to the front and got in the seat next to Bora "Why do you have the guns up?"

"Oh because I thought that we could go shoot a grimm that passes by."

"Really? I thought that you'd like flying again."

"No you idiot! I don't know how to turn them off. " Bora slapped the back of Karel's head

"Ow! Just press this." Karel pressed a button that stopped turned off the guns. Ren and Nora took the seats behind the two "What does that mean?" Ren asked pointing at a flashing light

"That means don't touch unless you want to kill us all. Now what are the coordinates of the cave?" Bora asked. Ren handed her his scroll "that's really far from Beacon. Why does it have to be that far? This ship will get there but it'll take half a day. Auto pilot engaged, now we have more time to discuss our story." Nora raised her hand "Bora, Brent said that you were both from the same galaxy. Does that mean that you also have that lightsaber thing to?" Nora was excited to see the weapon that Bora didn't have. "Nope, only Jedi get those, unless you kill one like my ancestors did thousands of years ago, but we never fought like that before." Bora got out of her chair and moved down the hall of the ship. "hey Jedi, care to take us on the grand tour?"

"Sure that can kill some time. Well down the hallway you can see the bucks, two per room. This was the mediation room that my master used. I see that it still has the scars from when we found out what happened to the Jedi. We should move on…" Karel moved forward, and some of the ship shook. Bora motioned the other two to move a little slower down the halls. "Sorry guys, it's just… Hard for me to deal with everything that happened."

"We understand if you are feeling sad Brent." Nora said

"Sure you do… She was like a mother to me. She taught me for years."

"I know what it's like to loss parents, and so does Ren. We're both orphans."

"I see. I was ignorant about that fact. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, We aren't offended."

Karel opened the door to the lounge "This is the Lounge, you can relax here, and this is where we eat."

Karel looked at his scroll and got a new message. It was from Weiss "hey Blue, I want to know if you still in the area, I heard that you were going off on an adventure, and we haven't really seen each other. I'd like to go on that trip with you." Karel read the message and Bora whispered "You messed up now. Oh look, she sent it out an hour ago, when we were still at beacon. How are you going to explain that to her? She'll be so mad at you." Bora laughed. Ren and Nora sat down and started to put their stuff down in the room "The bathroom is the last room down this hall on the left. The armory is next to the cockpit. We'll land by the cave at night. I suggest you get some sleep while you can. I will go into my master's room. Bora I doubt that the ship will need us for much longer. Landing procedures are the same with any Corellian ship, especially the VCX-100 model. I hope you are able to land this thing, you might even be able to show our friends how to fly this thing." Karel walked in the mediation Room and started meditating.

After a few hours have past Bora knocked at the door "hey Jedi were about to land. In the time you've been in here I taught Ren and Nora how to set the ship down. I hope this trip was worth it." Karel exited his meditation state not having any new vision of the future, but having a glimpse into the past. It was almost 3000 years before his birth, and he saw a sith ship with probably hundreds of sith and sith troops. They were under attack by a pirate group, which boarded, but when they got in the ship a sith warrior cut off the heads of the first pirates. The other sith troopers wiped out all the pirates except for the captain. The captain was cowering trying to save himself. "I have information that can be of use to you. I know where a starship full Jedi is going. Dozens of Padawans and knights, just coming off of a planet that the lightsaber crystals come from. I'll give you the info if you'll leave me, I don't want to die." The sith used the force to close the airway "Give it to me!" The pirate handed something to the sith, then the sith killed the pirate. "The Jedi are coming this way. Those crystals can't get back to the temple."

The vision moved forward to the battle. The sith walked over piles of dead of the Jedi and sith troops. The sith he saw the other day kill at least five Jedi by himself. The Jedi kept falling to him until an older Jedi came into view, having at least three sith kills himself. "You will not kill any more Jedi as I still stand!" The vision faded.

"What was that? Why would the force show me that? I know what the past battle of the Sith and Jedi were like." Karel opened the door as Bora handed Karel his lightsaber "you left this in the lounge." Karel hooked the lightsaber to his belt and walked out of the room "So what'd you see?"

"I can't really say it was helpful. I just saw an ancient battle that the Jedi and the Sith had a long time ago."

"Okay. Let's get the four of us on the ground. I need to get into that cave and get that crystal. The force is pulling me there."

"Okay, okay. I'll get those two to land the ship. It'll take a minute but, we'll catch up to you. I'm going to make sure that those two don't crash the ship."

"I'll just get off the ship now. I'll get in the cave right now." Karel opened a door that was a few meters above the ground. He ran out and he landed in a tree. He jumped down on a branch and he jumped down from branch to branch until he landed on the ground. He found the mouth of the cave and he went in it. He saw the ship land, and saw the others come off the ship. They all went to the cave entrance. "I'll see you later. I have a job to do." Karel turned around and the opening of the cave began to collapse the roof of the cave rained stone, and Karel had to roll backwards to avoid the rubble from killing him. "I have a bad feeling about this. I guess I have no choice." Karel looked down and saw that he was in his jedi robes without his lightsaber. "Right the force. This was difficult the last time, but I had help. Now I'm all alone. My only ally is the force."

Karel wandered down the cave using the force to see where he was supposed to do go, then Karel heard the footsteps of someone. He stopped and he saw Cardin. "Cardin? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jedi…"

"What did you say? How do you know that?"

"I have ears all over, and you talked very loudly. Now let's discuss thi…"

The light of a crimson blade cut through the body of the hunter in training. The blade came out of the body and Cardin fell to the ground. "Jedi. I sense the force is strong with you. Time to destroy your order" The sith warrior was dressed in black, and had a mask on covering his face. Karel pushed the sith back with a force blast and he ran down further into the cave.

Karel was being chased by a sith, and now he was weaponless. The sith had his lightsaber, and killed a fellow student. He came upon a drop in the cave, and the sith came close to Karel. The sith put up his hand and used the force to push Karel down into the hole. Karel put a defensive force shield, but his shield was broken and he was hurdled down into the dark pit. "I can't die like this."

 **Author's notes: hey guys. I can't believe we go to the first main story arc already, can you. This cave will challenge our Jedi friend like it has never challenged him before. If you think this is like Ezra's first trial then yeah right now it is like Ezra's trial, but then the visions come into play, and remember he can't see anything really in front him so that's bad. Please review and talk to me.**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**

 **P.S the ship will return a lot. I would like to ask you guys what the name of the ship should be. Best name will be picked and a shout out. Please be clean in your choices.**


	7. Chapter 6 The cave (part 2)

**Chapter 6**

 **A cave in the land of remnant, a test of the force, flashing visions, and a sith warrior**

Karel was falling down the pit into the abyss. The darkness surrounded him, but he saw something glow in the dark. "What is that?" Karel hit the ground with a loud thud. "That could have gone better. My back is going to be killing me." Karel looked around, but couldn't see anything. "It's far too dark to use my eyes. Without my lightsaber I can't see anything here. I got a far distance away from that Sith at least." Karel reached out with the force to get a glimpse of his surroundings. He saw three way split and heard the hum of an ignited lightsaber and a darkness filled the room. "I finally found you Jedi." Karel turned around and was able to get a batter look at the sith following him. His mask was white except for small red marks above the eyes and a piece of metal just above the nose. "You, you can't be here… You've been dead for almost 4000 years. You were killed on the Ravager." Karel let his fear show, and the dark Lord of the sith moved closer. He raised his hand closing the airway on Karel's throat. A second before the sith would have crushed the airway he threw the boy through the nearest opening in the cave. The sith Lord disappeared, almost if he changed form. Another sith from the past, a sith warrior from a time long ago. A human male from the look of it, and Karel knew who it was. He still gave off the presence of the dark side, and he laughed.

"That was unpleasant. Who or whatever that thing is really is a pain. It almost killed me." Karel sat down and meditated to find where he needed to go. A light appeared in the cave and Karel followed it. He saw the figure of a Jedi. He was human and he was meditating. "Who are you?" Karel covered his eyes as a light shown so brightly that it could have made him blind, and then it faded. When Karel opened his eyes he saw the Jedi standing there "Young padawan, I know that you are on this journey, and are on a world that is unfamiliar to the force. I have felt it." The Jedi stopped and waited for Karel to look at him. "Who are you, and why do I feel like I know you… no even the force couldn't do this. You are Revan, the Jedi master, and Sith Lord. How can I see you, and why aren't you trying to kill me like all the others?"

"I am not truly here like the others, but I am here for your trial. The sith of the past here are to try you. I am here to make sure you have a fighting chance. This is all the information I can give you, beside information about who I am proxying for. You won't be able to talk to me after you leave this room, but know that I will be there for you when you need it."

"Okay, but I have one question."

"Ask it, and I will do my best to answer it."

"What was that thing chasing me?

"That is a vision of the past, like me, but this one is here to test you, and it can kill you if you aren't careful. Now go choose your way." Revan showed Karel two branching paths. "The force is my guide. Thank you Revan." Karel walked through the right passage way, and the light of Revan disappeared.

Karel walked through the cave until he was stopped by the spirit of an ancient Sith Lord. He pulled out his lightsaber, and it was a duel sided blue lightsaber. The sith threw his lightsaber at Karel, but Karel ducked the blade, and he sent out a force push. It didn't affect the Sith Lord, but it did distract him. The sith lord forgot to pick up his lightsaber, and he sent a wave of force lightning, but Karel grabbed the scattered saber. He tried to turn it on, but is dissipated in his hands. The force lightning hit Karel, sending him to the nearby wall. Karel screamed, and heard a voice call out "Blue!" Karel and the Sith lord looked up and saw Weiss jump down and stand ready to fight.

"White, get out of here!"

"No, I can't leave you here alone!" Weiss shot a blast of fire dust, but the Sith used the force and waked the dust to the side. Weiss looked shocked while the sith pulled out his lightsaber "That was destroyed, how do you have that?" The sith ignored the question, and used the force on Weiss. He used the force choke Weiss and he pulled out his lightsaber. With his mind the Sith threw Karel at the wall keeping him up, and made him watch what he was about to do.

"White! No, I can't let this happen!"

"Silence!" The sith griped him harder, and Karel screamed.

"Blue! Help m…" She said as the sith pulled her into the lightsaber, Weiss fell limp and the sith turned off his lightsaber

"Stand Jedi, and face your destiny!"

Karel gripped the dirt on the cave floor, and a dark power flowed through him and he lifted up his hands "White! I will destroy you!"

"Let that anger flow through you, and strike me down Jedi. It is the only way to kill me."

"Shut up!" Karel pushed the sith at the nearest wall and he picked up Weiss's limp head. The tears came down and Karel closed her eyes. He turned his head towards the sith and used the force once more to push him even further. Karel saw the sith pick himself up and change form. This sith was tall, two meters tall. His skin was pale except for two marks of blue. His body was well built and filled with muscles. He was a pool of dark side power, and he looked down at, and upon, Karel.

"you are a little pathetic thing. I have spit on ground tougher than you." The sith Lord threw Karel into a tunnel. When he got up he saw a new room, but this one was familiar. He looked around and saw a room in the Jedi temple. "What is this?" he said He saw the damage from Order 66, long after that day. He saw a person enter the room. He was tall and blonde wearing a black robe, showing a patch of white. He saw the lightsaber at his side and waited for him to talk. "This place was once great. I hope to restore it to that same state it once was. It is now my mission to rebuild the order." The man noticed his com Link went off "Alright Leia, I'll be there soon." The Jedi looked around one last time and left the temple ground. "That man, the force is flowing through him. He is so strong." Karel looked at the man walk out of the temple. The vision faded, and in the room was dark again. "What was that?"

"A vision it was." The voice of master Yoda came to Karel.

"Master? Where are you?"

"Gone you are, alone you fell. Remember your training and joy you will feel. The light a powerful ally it is. Trust the light, let it shine. Guide you it will."

"Master, I have no idea what's real anymore. This cave will kill me master."

"Trust in the force."

"master…"

"who are you talking to?" Karel turned around and saw Bora

"What? What are you doing here?"

"You brought me here."

"Yeah, we need to get to that crystal. Follow me."

"Alright" Karel grabbed Bora's hands and he moved the two of them further down the cave. After following the force for ten minutes Karel heard the familiar and terrifying hum of a lightsaber being ignited "There you are Boy!" Karel turned around and saw the sith lord. When he turned he saw the same sith, but he had armor on now, and it covered his body. He was accompanied by a young woman, looking no older than twenty two. Bora got out her blasters and used a light on her gauntlet to signal everyone. Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, and Ren came down from the roof of the room. They all readied their weapons and Ruby yelled "Attack!"

"No! Don't attack them!" They ignored the command as the sith apprentice got out her weapon. Blake was the first one to get to the sith. The woman rolled to the right and sliced down, cutting Blake's weapon in half. Blake used her semblance to attack the sith from behind, but she used the force to grab Blake's neck. Yang dashed forward and punched, but the sith moved her blade, cutting off yang's hand. The sith crushed Blake's airway, killing her, and focused on Yang. Force lightning arched from out of her fingers hitting yang, and she was dead.

The armored sith was being attacked by the members of team JNPR when Ren jumped forward to kick the dark Lord. He stood there as the kick connected, but it did nothing. The dark lord turned to Ren and brought his lightsaber in him, killing him. Nora jumped forward hammer in hand but the sith lord grabbed the handle, breaking the mighty hammer in his hand, and he crushed Nora's hand. He swung his saber, cutting of the once cheerful girl's head off. Phyrra used her magnetism to shoot out the lightsaber of the man and she charged him. The sith lord let the spear hit him and grabbed Phyrra's shield, crushing it in his hands. Jaune came up behind and sliced the hand of the man, but it did nothing to help, as the injury of the sith lord healed itself because of the orbalisk armor. The sith grabbed the necks of both teens, and sent electricity down both body's killing both.

"Ruby, get out of here!"

"No! This monster killed my sister, my Team! I'll make her pay!" Ruby moved faster than Karel could detect, and she got in close, but the woman used an ancient Sith art. Sith Sorcery. Ruby started screaming and shooting randomly until the sith woman cut her down. "That was enough of that." The two sith lord changed form again. This time it was a face that Karel knew, and once respected. The elderly man saw the two "Those clones most have missed one. I'll clean up after them."

Bora charged the sith and she pulled out her Vibroblade, only for it to be destroyed with a lightsaber cut. Bora pulled out her blasters but they were both destroyed the same way. "You are in my way little girl." The sith used the force and shocked Bora with such a power that she was a crisp corpse in the blink of an eye.

"No…" Karel fell to his knees realizing that he would die if he ran. The sith was followed by another sith, the great Jedi hunter and the fallen chosen. "Master he is the only Jedi in these caves. Shall I take care of him?"

"Alright"

Karel started meditating fully understanding that he was nothing to these people, but he fell in shame. He let the force guide him and so what it would do. If he would be killed in this cave then so be it, he wouldn't fight back. He heard a lightsaber ignite and it was raised, he heard it come down and he felt nothing. The cave was empty, and his friends weren't there. He opened his eyes and saw a purple light in the distance. He got up and followed the light. He heard a voice call out to him "Young padawan, you have passed the test. You excepted the fact that you couldn't save everyone, and stared death in the face with no fear. You have proven yourself. The trials may have begun, but you have passed on of many. You are close to knighthood. As a reward for completing this task we are entrusting you with this Kyber crystal." The voice sounded familiar

"Who are you?"

"I am no one, but I used to be someone." Well that didn't help Karel thought

"Who were you in life?"

"I was a Jedi master, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Karel knew him, he was the master of jedi master Obi wan "how can I see you?"

"sadly, I was killed before I got to that part of my training. Please young padawan, take this crystal and get out of the cave. If you need to talk to me then you will find a way to get to me."

"Um, master. Everything I saw in this cave, my friends dying, did that happen?"

"no young padawan. That was a part of the test, and you have past. All you saw here were illusions made by the cave. Now it's time to leave this place and join your friends once more."

"How am I going to get out of here? The trek down here was long and there were lots of high holes that I can't jump past."

"no need to fear young padawan. The cave has provided a way for you to leave." Karel thought he saw a hand wave passed him, and the cave wall opened up. Karel looked at the crystal. "Thank you master. Thank you for your guidance." Karel walked towards the exit of the cave and walked up a staircase for a while. In that time the robes that he was wearing turned back into his cloths and his lightsaber came back. He placed the crystal in his pocket for safe keepings until he made the new lightsaber out of it. The young padawan walked until the cave opened a way out for him. When he got out he saw Bora, Nora, and Ren were all waiting outside of the entrance. Ren was the first to notice him and called the others. "How was It down there? We tried to follow you, but the entrance caved in."

"I got what we came here to get, and here's the beauty in all its glory." Karel lifted out the purple crystal from his pocket and showed it to the teens. Bora moved forward and took the crystal "So this is the famous kyber crystal, so small, but so powerful. It truly is a magnificent thing." Bora said and handed the crystal back to Karel. Nora looked at it and said "That was all, there weren't dozens of crystals like them?"

"No Nora, this is the only one of its type down there. Trust me, I almost died a few times to get this." Karel said that then remembered the fight he saw between all his friends and the sith. "When I was down there I saw something. Team RWBY and team JNPR with Bora al came to protect me."

"So we did what hunters do then?" Ren said

"No, everyone except for me was…" Karel stopped as he remembered the fight. He knew this was bad, but very likely if it ever did happen

"What happened to us? Did we get hurt?" Nora said, worried about his answer

"Yes, I saw everyone getting… Killed." Silence filled the air

"All of us?" Nora asked

"yeah. Weiss was first, then Blake, Yang, you Ren, and You Nora. The sith lord grabbed Jaune and Phyrra by their necks and sent shockwaves powerful enough to kill them instantly. Ruby went insane and was killed. Bora, It was Palpatine. He killed you."

Bora stepped by Karel "I doubt that could ever happen, but we'll be better than we are now. I will make sure of it. Karel was shaken, and agreed. "And it was just a dream right Jedi. Let's get going, we have a lot to explain to the teams. And you have to tell Weiss"

"I did a while ago, but yeah I do need to tell everyone. Ren, Nora, can you pilot the ship for me?"

"sure can." Nora said, Ren shook his head

Karel got on the ship and went into his master meditation room. He started to meditate on what he saw in the caves, and he felt something. A ripple in the force. It wasn't something that any force user would feel unless they were paying very close attention, but the fear of being found was there. "I have to remember to try not do things like that often.

In a far off place from remnant in open space stood a single inquisitor under the order form Lord Vader himself to find any Jedi and eliminate them in the outer reaches of space. The mission was simple enough then he felt something in a different part of the galaxy, no wait it was farther than that. It was a lot farther than that. "Commander!" The imperial commander came up to the masked sith warrior "yes?"

"How many galaxy are in lightspeed reach from the outer rim?"

"There are three sir."

'How many from Coruscant?"

"two sir, but one is much farther than the first. We have no information because the average feul cells would be depleted when you get into the galaxy, and any ship that went in never came back out. Does that answer your question sir?"

"Yes, but now here's another one. How long till we can get to the a ship to that galaxy and back?"

"Sir..?" The imperial commander stepped back

"You heard me commander. When are we able to get to that galaxy and back. I need to do something for Lord Vader and it is in that galaxy."

"Well your guess is as good as mine sir. The empire has no ships that can reach the far off galaxy that you speak of. It is to mush stress on the engines."

"Spoken like a true coward commander. In one year's time everyone under my command will travel to a certain planet in that galaxy, I have felt the presence of a Jedi, and on a world we don't know about. That could be terrible for our glorious empire. One year commander, or you will feel my wrath." To put emphasis on wrath the inquisitor used the force to choke the commander. He let him go and left the command bridge. The imperial officers started working harder and faster, making a trip for the empire's homeworld. The inquisitor went into his quarters and knelt down "My lord. I have felt a ripple in the force. It came from a far off galaxy, but I felt it all the same. With your authority I would humbly ask you to let me travel to this world and eradicate the Jedi. The threat he can pose is great to our empire."

"Do as you please."

"I will leave in one year sir. May the dark side prevail." Vader ended the call and the inquisitor stood up, he walked out of the room.

 **Author's notes: hey guys, so I made this a short story arch, but I none years' time, all I will say is everything goes at beacon. Trust me that will be some of the best work I will write. The other galaxy is a dwarf galaxy seen in SWTOR. So everyone, I will** _ **Try**_ **to post a new chapter on Mondays, but I still want to live my life. Please review and give me feedback. I want to hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Can you list all the sith from the last chapter?**

Weiss was the first one to find Brent after he left for his journey "Why did you ignore my message?"

"I honestly didn't see it till after I left. Any way Weiss can you get your team so I can show them my ship."

"I guess so…" Weiss turned around and grabbed Karel's arm "But you have to come along with me." Weiss tugged on his sleeve thill he started walking. Shortly she let go and as the two entered the dorms Ren and Nora got of the ship that was on the edge of the forest. The teens were followed by Bora "Weiss really doesn't like to be left out of anything. She's almost ripping off his arm." Bora put her helmet on and waited for the two to come back. "Wait why didn't they just use their scrolls?" Bora said

Ozpin was sitting in his chair when the door opened "Did you call for me sir? I just came back from a trip and…" Ozpin put his hand up

"No need to worry about anything son, I just have two questions for you"

"You can ask anything" Karel shifted back and forth before he took a seat

"Well Mr. Maes I would like to ask how your trip was"

"It was good I guess"

"So you got what you were looking for?"

"Yeah" Karel stiffened in the seat, he knew that Ozpin knew something that he wasn't telling

"My second question is about your ship… I know for a fact it isn't made from anything any of the kingdoms' are able to make. It's decades ahead of our technological era. Where is it from?" Ozpin looked curious and he pulled out his scroll and showed the video of the ship lifting up and leaving. Karel sees Bora in the cockpit, and he knows that he has to spill his deep secret

"Well headmaster… I have a secret, and only a handful of people know it. Bora, Ren, Nora, and Weiss know about my past. My past involves Bora too. If you don't mind would you please get her before I say anything that isn't right?" Ozpin nodded and sent Bora a message. In a few minutes Bora and Karel were standing in front Ozpin, and Glinda entered the room

"Go ahead young ones, please tell me your story"

"Well the biggest thing is that neither of us are from this planet. Not even from this Galaxy."

The two waited for the questions but they weren't asked. Ozpin gave a gentle nod telling the teens to continue. "We are human. I am what is called a Jedi. My order safeguarded the republic for over a thousand generations. My order was spread across the galaxy engulfed in a war. Three years of war, and we fought with clones, and the other side fought with a droid army." Bora continued

"A war of two exposable armies, How was it decided then?" Ozpin asked with complete interest

"How every war is solved? The galaxy was at war for three years, and during that time hundreds of Jedi were killed. Spread across the galaxy my order fought keeping the droid army out of republic space. I was with my master to the outer rim of the galaxy, and that is what saved me. After I started fighting the clones turned on us, thousands of Jedi died, and many more are going to die, so I ran. I ended up here, and If I may I would like to have complete control of who goes on that ship. Ten people, unless something happens." Ozpin shook his head "Yes of course. It is your ship of course" Karel bowed and left the room. Bora started to leave until Ozpin called for her

"Miss Lone, just a single moment please. I have to ask this… Where did you go, and what happened."

"Karel went into a cave. I don't know what happened after that. He went in alone. I can tell he saw some crazy… stuff. That's all I can tell you."

Ozpin shook his head and let Bora go. After she left he looked out the window again and saw Karel talking to Weiss Schnee. "The joy of youth… How brightly it shines, a light in the dark, a beacon." He sat down and took in what he has learned today. "I have an alien in my school, and technology from another world. I'm the only one who wouldn't take advantage of that aren't I?"

When Karel got to the bottom floor he saw RWBY and JNPR talking. "He guys. I guess you have some questions. I'll do my best to answer them, but first I'll take you guys to my ship. I have a story to tell, and you would only believe me on the ship. Ren, Nora, and Weiss already know my story. I will tell you guys everything I can. Trust me it's a lot, a whole galaxy of info is in my head" Karel laughed as he saw Weiss's face. "My ship is very high tech, so… don't break anything" They were out of the building as Bora got down. She ran up to the group "What's going on?"

"Brent's telling his backstory… this should be juicy." Yang said

"Okay guys, this is my ship I came here in. Not even Atlas has anything that holds a candle to this beauty. I inherited it from my master after she was murdered by that sith lord, Darth Vader." Bora turned around in her seat "He uses the title "Darth" No a very common thing nowadays. I thought that the brotherhood of darkness discontinued that tradition."

"They did, but Vader is a different kind of sith. He wiped out all the Jedi at the temple, including the younglings. He's a deadly monster, and I watched as he slaughtered my master. Nora, Ren, and Weiss already know this part."

Ruby raised her hand "Um… What are you talking about?"

"Okay Ruby, I and Bora are not from this world, or galaxy. We are from a galaxy far, far away. I got here three years ago, after my entire order was slaughtered. My friends, teachers, and everything I knew as gone in a single night. The only thing from that life is my weapon. This is a lightsaber, and here you go Ruby. I know you want to see it." Karel passed his lightsaber to Ruby

"This is awesome… how does it work?

"You see the button by the top, but let me show you guys how to use it." Karel takes back the Lightsaber and lights it up. He turns it off again and puts it on his belt. "So, you 're an alien?"

"Wow, that didn't take long for you to understand… why do you believe me so quickly, I was prepared to spend hours on hours trying to convince you guys that this is true. I mean yeah I already convinced three of you, but…"

"I already know that it's impossible for this ship to exist unless it's from a different planet. The metals aren't found enough to make a ship this size." Phyrra said

"Yeah, and this weapon is unlike any from this world. How does it work?" Ruby said

"It's a sword that shoots out a beam of plasma, and the force keeps it in the shape of the blade. Inside the hilt of the blade I have many parts that, with the help of a Kyber crystal, make the blade. I plan on building a second one with some help. I need parts that will be very hard to find. "

"Sounds like my area of expertise!" Ruby yelled with a thumbs up

"Thanks." Karel went ot get up before a vision came to him…

"We are ready to start sir, we will reach our destination in one week. Our troops are ready for planetary siege. Shall I update you when we leave hyperspace sir?" An imperial officer was over a computer and he turned to a dark presence in black armor. A helmet covered it's face then the figure turned around. "I will be expecting that commander. When we get to the Jedi's hiding place kill everyone, and everything that plans on hiding or protecting him. I want him dead." The voice was hidden by a voice modifier. A second dark presence came onto the deck, she was a red Twi'lek with some armor, and sharp teeth "My, my have we found out where this Jedi is? I want to be the one who gets the honor of killing the worm." Her words were full of spite, and it was like acid. "You have to fight him to get the kill, otherwise He's mine." The Two seemed to hate each other, but they were brought together to kill a Jedi, and seeing a computer it became clear who exactly that Jedi is. The map leads straight to Remnant. They were talking about killing him, and a powerful wave of dark side energy pushed Karel out of the vision.

Phyrra and Blake stayed back on the ship while someone went to get the nurse, and Karel sat up. "I really hate getting those visions." He sat up and Bora tossed Karel his lightsaber. Karel caught it and put it on his belt. "So how was your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream, but now I know I have two force sensitive people trying to kill me. The empire has sent a star destroyer to attack the planet. They'll hunt you all down to get to me. Why are they coming for me here? How did they even know that I lived here?" Karel sat up and leaned against a wall. "Those Kriffen monsters are coming here. Was our galaxy not enough?"

The nurse left the ship having given Karel a glass of water, and the teens sat back down. "So what are we going to do? They have a ship that would destroy this one in the blink of an eye, and this is the strongest thing on this planet. We won't stand a chance against them."

"What about the Grim?" Blake asked

"Wait that might just be what we need to win. We can defend against them with Altus's help, but the empire can't defend against unknown enemies on foreign soils. The Grim will fight the empire, it's just no one will believe us."

"I'll help with that… My father is a very powerful person." Weiss spoke up

"And I'll be able to help." Blake said.

"Thanks you guys." Karel smiled as he pulled out the crystal

On a ship many star systems away stood an inquisitor stood on his ship and took off his mask revealing a Zabrak with a scar across his lip, and yellow eyes "They last Time I failed, I lost my pride. This time if I fail my master, he'll take much more. I can't afford to fail. None of you can afford to fail either, or I will kill you all myself. We are going to this planet to protect our homes, and our empire, from a Jedi, and his armies on a far off world. We are going to free those people from the rule of the Jedi, and we will bring Glory to the Empire. If any rebels dare attack the Empire we will make an example out of them, like we are going to make an example out of these savages. This planet probably doesn't even have space travel." The Inquisitor put his helmet back on and left the deck of the Ship. The doors closed and the darkness that the inquisitor left was felt by all on the bridge, After the Zabrak left the room the other inquisitor stopped the first one "That was a nice speech. I can smell the fear of those fools in there, and it's delicious. The aroma of fear is amazing on those weak willed. My compliments." She laughed as she walked away.

 _ **Author's notes: Okay guys… I am SO sorry that it took almost a month to get this out (if not more than one), but I have a good excuse. I have swim and in January I have a meet like every day. I also had no time to write this. Please forgive me for the size of this chapter, yes it's a filler chapter, and yes it's not my best work, but please forgive me. It's you guys that made me kick my own Kriffen brain to get this out to you. Also That ending to season 3. It was literally the best thing that I didn't make another chapter, and let's have a moment of silence for our fallen heroes this season…**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	9. Chapter 8: calm before the storm

**Chapter 8**

 **In the imperial star destroyer two sith inquisitors were waiting until they landed on the foreign world. The ship had to stop before it could go, putting the date of the invasion two weeks. During time in the outer rim another Imperial star destroyer was assigned to the mission**

After the week off Karel was able to convince Ruby to help him make a new lightsaber, and she was standing over him through the entire process, asking millions of questions.

"What's that?" Ruby held up a part

"That's the power vortex ring. Be very careful with that. It took me two hours to make."

"What does it do?"

"I'll explain it later." Karel carefully put in the rest of the pieces. The rest of the pieces were already in, and only one thing was missing. The Crystal was the heart of the Blade, and he put the crystal in the case and closed it. "It's now complete. It's completed." Karel stepped back and ignited his blade. "What's different from the first one?"

"It has this part on it" Karel points to s knob close to the top "It lengthens or shortens the blade. I can also separate here at the hilt."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because who would guess that this could be the deadliest weapon on the planet."

"True, so very true. So, do you know how to use two?"

"I can try, but I'll probably cut my head off or something, only one for me."

"So what sword styles do you know?"

"I'm specializing at two forms myself. Form I, Shii-Cho, And form IV, Ataru" Karel picked up his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. He felt a ripple in the force, and he felt a light. He was able to make out that one person in particular was able to touch the force. "Brent, is something wrong?" Ruby held on Karel's shoulder. Karel got lightheaded and sat down. "That was strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something. It was like ripple in a great lake, but I still felt it. Someone here on Remnant is very close to the Living force. I don't know if their good or evil, but they have a connection to the force." Karel started to meditate on his discovery, and the ripple happened again, but stronger this time.

Weiss and Karel walked into the forest a few minutes away from the school "Why did you want us to go out this far out in the forest. What are you doing?"

"Weiss, I want you to be able to use this." Karel hold out a lightsaber, his lightsaber.

"What do you mean Blue? Why do you want me to know how to use a lightsaber? Isn't my weapon enough?"

"Not for anything that the sith can throw. This weapon is the only thing that can protect you from them." Karel ignites the blade and slashes it in a swipe.

"Where did this come from? This seems out of the blue. What's coming that would make you so afraid that you'd give me this?" Weiss had a worried look on her face "What could make you so worried that you'd put your weapon from another galaxy in my hands. Something that scares you this much isn't good for anyone. Tell me exactly what's coming, and I mean exactly. I'm tired of you never filling me in on things."

"I can barely explain it… but I can draw what I've seen. Got any paper or anything I can draw on?"

"Why would I?"

"I have another idea, but you have to trust me. Are you ready? This might be… interesting."

"If you think It will be best. I trust you with my life, like before. I completely trust you." Weiss closed her eyes and Karel put his hand on her hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Whatever happens I trust you." With that Karel used the force to send images of a star destroyer, hundreds or thousands of troops in white armor, and at the heads of them all stood at the head of the invading forces. Weiss was able to feel the darkness of the two figures. They held their lightsabers. The darkness of the two pushed Weiss and Karel out of the vision. "What was that? Who were they? Are they coming here?"

"They are the ones who killed the Jedi. I have no idea when, but I do know they are coming, and soon. We aren't truly ready for the fight. I have zero doubts that the enemy will try to capture the planet in the name of the Empire. Let's hope that we'll drive them back fast enough."

"We can beat them. Remember we have Grimm. We have hunters and huntresses. We have so many things they can't account for."

"Okay. Thanks white. So do you want to learn how to use this?"

"Okay. So how do I hold it?" Weiss took the blade in her hand. Karel moved Weiss's hands to where they should be and started with the first exercise. "First I'll teach you form 1. This is the base of lightsaber fighting. It's simple but unpredictable. This style has six target zones. These are the head, for obvious reasons, the legs, the right and left side, and the torso. Easy. Why don't we use your weapon to get the target zones down?"

"Sure. Here it is, so these target zones, with the head is it just a downward slice?"

"Yeah, I'll use my sword to block, so go ahead. Let's start the practice." Karel pulled out his sword and got into an offensive position "let's start." With that Weiss slashed down, but Karel blocked it. "Like that?"

"That's exactly what you should do. Most form 1 users use that as the opening move. Let's move on to the left side." Weiss pulled up her sword and for the next hour the two went over the movements in Form 1 until Karel stopped with the swords "You got down the movements so I think that we should move on to the sabers. First feel how they are in your hand. Like any sword adjust the weight to how you fight. If you forget to do that it might cost you your life. The lightsaber is a weapon that can cut through almost any metal, and any flesh. Remember that it is very dangerous."

"I got it. So how do I turn it on?"

"Press the activation button here." Karel pressed the button and the green light came out of the blade. Karel turned on his new purple lightsaber to test it out. "This is really heavy compared to that lightsaber, but its air compared to your sword. It's good, but just in case I'll turn the power way down." Karel turned a knob on both lightsabers and the blade became nonlethal, at most it would land you a quick trip to the doctors. The two continues Form 1, and in the end it was fast dueling, neither landing a hit. The two blades danced off of each other for each contact causing a flash of light at each hit. In the end Weiss made an opening and Karel took it. He disarmed Weiss taking her lightsaber and stopped a few inches if her chest. "You learn quickly, but you left yourself wide open. That's enough for now. Bora and your team should have gotten back to the dorms. We don't want to start rumors now, especially since everything coming up soon."

"Yeah, I really don't want anything like that. Here you go, your lightsaber." Weiss handed Karel the lightsaber back. He put in on his belt ant the two started walking back to their dorms when Weiss got a text "Hey, Where are you? We're holding a team meeting. Get back ASAP."

"Looks like someone's late. Do you want me to use that power from before?"

You mean the one that got us to where we needed to be in like three seconds?"

"Exactly. So what do you say?"

"I do need to get to that meeting."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Karel picked up Weiss and started running in the direction of Beacon. It took them a good minute to get to the front gates, but the two got there. "I'll be up in a minute. Hold on." Weiss texted Ruby.

"Thanks for everything. Toady was fun, strange but fun."

"Strange, you don't even know the meaning of the word. I know what strange is."

"Okay mister masculine, I didn't mean to step on you." Weiss smirked

"Hey, That's not what I meant…" Weiss left Karel in front of dorm. "Sometimes you just… I don't know." Karel walked into the dorms, not noticing Bora walking behind him and taking his lightsaber. She walked past him and went into the building. "Hey Jedi, you just going to stand their? We need to get in to the dorms."

'Alright." The two walk into the dorms when Karel notices his ligthsaber's gone "Bora, did you take my lightsaber?"

"How did you know? I was so silent." Bora handed the lightsaber back to Karel

"You were, but you've taken it so many times, that I just expected it. Taking something to many times makes it easier for me to find out who… You did it again. Why do I keep falling for that?"

"Because you make it way to easy. It's funny, our situation. Think about it, thousands of years of fighting between us and now we are great friends. What Jedi can you think of that's as close to a mando like you?" Karel realized what she was talking about and an image of Master Kenobi flashed in his head. "Actually yes I can. Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Karel opened his door.

"What about him?" Bora closed it

"He and the mando duchess at the time were good friends. Some rumors spread around that they were closer than friends at one point, but I doubt that it went anywhere. Master Kenobi was the best of the Order."

"That's funny. Wasn't it one of your best…" Bora stopped before she continued her statement.

"What's funny. One of the best Jedi turned into a sith and killed everyone I ever knew. Don't hide it I know that's where you were going. I'm not mad, but you should watch what you're going to say."

"Sorry. I my mouth got ahead of my brain." Bora grabbed her helmet and put it on. She sat on her bed and pulled out a book and read it. Karel yawned "It's curiously okay. I'm really not mad. I know what happened, but I've accepted it. So what are you reading?"

"It's called Elf of the ancients. I'm on the fourteenth chapter. A half human half elf named Xerlin is in this temple from an ancient war right now and she's talking to an ancient king." Bora sat back and Karel leaned his head back "Do you want to read it out loud? I've never heard of this book before."

"Okay here I go. After my people made an alliance with the elven people we started to create dangerous things. Things they didn't understand. They tried to become God's themselves. It was an insult to the Goddesses and it lead to disaster. These monsters were made for one reason and only one reason. They were tools of war. They were made to multiply themselves with the Earth they came from. They had the power to destroy people overnight. They could wipe out thousands in hours. Our ancestors lost control of them and they had to face the sin they created. They destroyed many, but a few lived. Since they can multiply themselves even one living means it was useless. A nightmare slumbered under their feet, they slept under my feet, and seeing you here, they are asleep under your feet. It's unfair I know, but it's your call to Arms. This is where you must rise and face these monsters head on. Destroy all of them, this is my advice for you." Bora turned to Karel

"Those monsters seem like the sith. No matter how many times us Jedi defeat them they always come back. I don't think that we can even destroy them." Bora closed the book "I take it more as the force. The Jedi and Sith both come back from the brink of destruction. The force won't let either of you kill the other for good." Bora looked down at her scroll "When are we going to get food. We don't want to starve now do we?" Bora got up and opened the door. Karel got up and an image flashed in his head of a swamp. In the second he could see a cave in the swamp lands. "Weird." Karel left the room to get dinner.

Yang was walking along the hallway at night after everyone was asleep. She was listening to music on her scroll when something caught her attention. It was like a spark in a sea of black, but it illuminated the hall. She walked quietly when she saw someone talking on a hologram "yes my lord. I have yet to find the Jedi, but I have found evidence that he is a student in this academy. We found a starship nearby that belonged to the Jedi master Jade Yadder. We left in the condition we found it in, but we put a tracker on it." Yang heard a dark voice answer the person. She started recording the conversation.

"The Jedi Karel must be found and eliminated. Your mission is to find him." Yang backed up and sure no one could see her, but she could still hear the conversation. "I know that there is a mandalorian here to. What shall we do with her?"

"Her?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Do the same as the jedi. Find her, then you find the Jedi. When we get their set the beacon and we will send… I feel someone nearby, ending communication." The image flickered out of life, and the person turned behind them, revealing a blaster pistol. Yang got up and ran to her dorm. She stopped and listened for footsteps but heard nothing. She slowed her breathing and knocked on team BMBL's room. Karel opened the door and greeted Yang. "Hello Yang, why are you up so late?"

"That isn't important, but when I was walking down the hall I heard someone talking about you. They weren't friends. Here's the recording,"

"The Jedi Karel must be found and eliminated. Your mission is to find him." Karel opened his eyes and Bora sat up in her bed

"I know that there is a mandalorian here to. What shall we do with her?" Bora was awake at the mention of her

"Her?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Do the same as the Jedi. Find her, then you find the jedi. When we get their set the Beacon and we will send… I feel someone nearby, ending communication." Yang stood in the door. "Where did you get his Yang?"

"I got this when I was in the hall."

"Did you see anyone?"

"yeah, but I didn't see their face. I'm sorry, but that's all."

"Don't worry Yang. I'll be more careful from now on. Thank you" Karel put his hand on Yang's shoulder and a wave of calm came over her. And she shook her head. She left the room and went to her room and quickly feel asleep.

"Jedi… I can't believe that you just used the force on one of our friends. Don't even say you didn't because I can tell when you do. That isn't something a jedi should do."

"I had to do it so I could think about what this means."

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Good night." Bora fell asleep with a grumpy feeling. Karel said Good night and got in his bed. In his dream he saw a dark figure looking over Bora's body laughing "For a mandalorian you were weak. Now for your Jedi friend." The dark man turned to Karel revealing the bodies of everyone. He saw the second inquisitor impale Goodwitch and Ozpin. "You have failed jedi, and you failed to find your only hope of winning. You failed to find the hope for your order and now they are dead. Your friends are all dead, and now everyone in your school will die. The Jedi will be wiped out with your death." The dark figure pulled up his lightsaber and thrusted it into Karel's body. Karel woke up and looked around. He saw Bora and he sighed "I really hate getting these nightmares. I need to meditate." Karel got up and walked up to roof and found Weiss and Ruby talking. "He's been my friend for years, but only recently has he opened up. Here he is," Weiss waved her hand. Karel waved back "hey guys, what are you doing up here?"

"Weiss and I heard something on Yang's phone, and we were going to ask you about it tomorrow, then we just started talking."

"Oh, I had a bad dream again. I haven't had a good sleep in weeks."

"What happens in the dream?"

"I see everyone… Dead. The people coming here for me kill you all, and everyone in the school. The dream ends with me dying. It's really been affecting my mental state. Dark thoughts aren't good for a growing alien." Karel laughed to try to ease the tension. Weiss put her hand on Karel's shoulder "Don't worry, were not going anywhere."

"I know, and thanks."

Over the planet of remnant on the shattered Moon the star destroyers wait for the day of the invasion. The orders are to invade the planet as soon as the jedi is found. They want to kill the Jedi as fast as possible, he's the only threat to the plan. The Twi'lek inquisitor was meditating when she felt something. "I feel many force sensitives down on the surface. Do you feel it as well?"

"Yes. We can't find him like this, and it means that if we fail the jedi will rise on this world. They could become advanced and they could attack the Empire. We must attack now and find our little pest. The empire depends on us finding him and eliminating him. Failure is not an option. We must attack ahead of schedule. Make an announcement to everyone. One week before we attack." The Zabrak inquisitor said. He got up and got his helmet. "I will kill you Jedi. Have no doubts about that."

"You mean we will my love." The twi'lek winked and got a datapad. "I could take one ship now and land on the planet. We'd set up a base and get prepared for your arrival.

The Zabrak shook his head. "I hope you don't set off any alarms."

"When have I done that?" She asked playfully.

 **Okay guys number 1, Swim is over now, 2 the book mentioned in the story is my own creation, and when writing this I had it right next to me (it isn't published so don't look for it) 3 the inquisitors might be in a relationship, 4 yes that's right there are many people that can use the force. Now for the fun stuff. No more filler, next chapter is the beginning of the empire's invasion. It will be a few chapters long. I could use help from you guys with reviews, and PMs for ideas. If you want me to thank you for what you put in I will credit you. The next chapter will be longer, so I'll need time. Thanks for understanding. (And at swim districts I dropped 23 seconds on my 500. It got me Fire emblem Fates, both of them.)**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**

 **(no snow winter in NEPA )**


	10. Chapter 9 the beginning of the war

**Chapter 9**

 **Bora, Karel, Jaune, Phyrra, and Blake were on the starship that Karel come to Remnant on while flying Bora picked up on a message. It was mostly white noise so she ignored it. Karel was meditating about what he should do when a panel in his master's ship fell down on the ground. Karel got up and checked the hole**

"What now?" Karel looked in the hole and saw a bag. He pulled out the bag and opened it. He looked into the bag and found at least a dozen holocrons. He pulled each one and placed them in a row. Karel used the force to open the first holocron and saw the image of an ancient Jedi master "Hello padawan. I am the keeper of this holocron, and in my matrix I have all known forms of lightsaber dueling. At the time of my creation there are five styles made. The matrix of this holocron is special because it allows for someone to add to it after my creation. I plan for the future Jedi to add to this archive. I will now demonstrate the forms…" Karel turned the holocron off. He turned to the next one and opened it. It was the history of the Jedi order, the next was force techniques, but Bora knocked on the door while Karel was listening to the words of one Jedi masters.

"Reach down into yourself and use the force to extend a healing aura…" Someone knocked on the door; Karel closed the Holocron and put them all in the bag. Karel went to the door and opened it. Bora stood on the other side. "Hey Jedi, I found a message. I want you to be the first to hear it. It's not good." Karel shook his head and closed the door "What's the message?"

"It's simple, but it's who's talking that's the problem." Bora took out her scroll and started playing the message "CY-5610 status report."

"The camp is made up and the star destroyer is hidden in a massive forest. We have found a few creatures in the forests. When we kill them they just dissipate. We've lost two troops to them. The inquisitor killed the creatures, and now we have set up a fence…" Bora stopped the message and pulled out two coordinates from where the communication came from. "One star destroyer in on Remnant, but the other is close by."

"Where is it?"

"It's on the Moon. I believe that they're planning something."

"The empire is trying new ways to hide. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, before I knocked on the door I heard someone talking. I heard the person talking about the force. What were you doing?" Bora looked at Karel and saw the bag on his shoulder. She pointed down to it.

"I found Holocrons from the temple in the wall. I don't know how or why my master had them, but when I find someone that's force sensitive here I can teach them. I didn't tell you but I felt someone a while ago. I felt their presence in the force, so maybe I could train them. These can help me train them." Karel's eyes shined, but a thought came to him that brought him back to the ship. "Who's flying the ship?"

"No one, we're crashing down." Bora said with a smirk, but Karel wasn't amused "Phyrra's flying this, don't worry." Bora walked out of the room and Karel followed. Karel walked into the cockpit hearing Jaune "I got my Tux ready, but I don't have a date for the dance, alone once again. What about you Phyrra?"

"What me…? Um, I have my dress, but um… let's change the subject." Phyrra's face was bright red. Karel sat down behind Blake "What about you Brent. Do you have a date?" Jaune turned to Karel. "No, I don't think I'll go to the dance with what I've found. I need to study…"

"No, you are not spending all night in our room with the recordings of long dead Jedi. You are going to the dance and having fun. We need to have fun every once and a while right?" Bora said, seeing Blake shake her head. Blake closed her eyes just before shooting her head back up. "Yeah, right Bora. That's…" Blake put her head down and took a cat nap. Phyrra started to land the ship, and the teens got out. They walked to their dorms. When Bora and Karel got into their dorm Bora turned to Karel "Why haven't you asked Weiss? Why aren't you going to the dance?"

"Weiss wants to go with a different boy named Neptune. Ever since meeting him she's wanted nothing to do with me. I don't know who to ask to the dance." Karel said that with a hint of jealousy and embarrassment.

"Isn't it bad for a Jedi to be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't think that Weiss is meant for that boy. He's full of himself." Ora's smile grew larger

"Jealous Jedi, Jealous Jedi." She sang in a mocking tone.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you'd want to go with me." Bora stopped.

"Y-Yeah, where'd you get that I-idea?" Bora turned away from Karel

"What, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Karel looked at Bora

"Sure I'll go with you; I don't need a sad excuse for a Jedi bringing me down. You better not say anything about this." Bora radiated an aura of embarrassment around her. Karel shook his head. "I'll get after you. You can get changed for the dance."

"My, what a gentleman, just like a jedi." Bora went into her closet and pulled out a dress. She went into the Bathroom and got changed in a couple of minutes. When she walked out Karel got his first look at the dress. It was a simple gray with strands of black and white string. On the sleeves the string overlapped making an X shape. On the torso there was also an X shape of Black and white, but the shape was made with fabrics. The bottom of the dress was made with a light gray, almost silver, hem. Her head was over and the dress went down to her collarbone. The dress's body was close to her actual body shape, but it gave breathing room. She twirled in front of Karel and asked "How do I look?" Bora had a smile on her face.

"I like it, but now I have to get into a Tux don't I?" Karel got up and entered the bathroom. Her got out and was dressed in a dark blue tux, with a blue shirt, a green bow tie, and the tail of the tux hit his legs. The pants were the same shade of navy blue as the Tux, and he wore black shoes. The shoes were matched with a pair of purple socks. "I always hated getting dressed in these kinds of cloths. It's restrictive and it's hard to breath." Karel pulled at his collar. Bora moved over and moved the bow tie to the center. "You look good. I think that anyone would want to dance with you." Bora and Karel laughed "I think I look ridiculous."

After a few hours the dance began, and after Jaune talked with Neptune he went to Weiss and they made up. Bora and Karel were dancing with each other when Ozpin walked up to the two "I hope that you are enjoying yourself."

"I am, thank you sir. Is there something you wanted?" Karel asked. Bora and Karel stopped dancing and turned to their headmaster. "I would like to borrow the two of you for a few minutes to pick at your minds. It's far too noisy in here to get an accurate listening to this message." With that Karel and Bora left the dance hall with Ozpin. "This is what I wanted you to listen to. We picked it up a few days ago, six to be exact. This message came from the moon. Take a listen."

"We can't find him like this, and it means that if we fail the jedi will rise on this World. They could become advanced and they could attack the Empire. We must attack now and find this little pest. The empire depends on us finding hi, and eliminating him. Failure in not an option. We must attack ahead of schedule. Make an announcement to everyone. One week before we attack." Ozpin ended the recording, and Karel's face became pail. He knew the voice. It was the voice of the inquisitor. "That Kriffen monster's above us. I feel sick." Ozpin turned to his student "What do you mean? What are we facing tomorrow?"

"We're facing the Empire. They are trying to hunt me down. Send me in so they won't kill every one of you." Karel was hysterical but Ozpin but his hand on his student's shoulder "What you are asking me isn't something I will do. I can't send one of my students to die. You are under my protection. Tell me about this new foe." Ozpin's smile reassured Karel. He and Bora told everything they knew about the empire. Bora set up Ozpin's scroll so that it can get info from the Holonets from her Galaxy. Ozpin thanked the teens for the information and waved them off as they went back into the dance. Ozpin sent messages out to everyone he could to prepare for the coming battle. "Qrow, I have something important to tell you. I need you here tonight. I just got information that were about to fight a war. The Grimm can be our only hope, I don't like saying it. I have reason to believe that this battle will start tomorrow. Swiftly Qrow." Ozpin walked into the dance again.

Karel's dream was worse than it ever was before. This time not only had the empire killed everyone he loved, but the world was being destroyed by armies of Grimm, and Atlas lost control of its robot part of its army. The world was on fire, and the mountain broke. The inquisitors were over him again and he woke up. He wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep; Karel looked to his side and saw Bora sitting up in her bed holding onto her helmet. "Karel, do you think the empire will come to us? Do you think that they will find us here and…?"

"Bora, as long as I'm here no one will touch you. I will protect you, and everyone. The empire underestimates this planet. They won't even consider the hunters a threat, and that's where they will lose." Karel was trying to convince himself as much as Bora. Bora got up and sat on Karel's bed. "You had the same bad dream as before. I think I now know how you feel. I saw the Stormtroopers burning the city down to the ground and the inquisitors fighting you. I couldn't get to you because the ground was sticky; it was like walking through molasses in water. When I got to you the inquisitors killed you. Your body landed on the ground and they turned their attention to me. The first one grabbed me and the second thrusted the lightsaber in me. The first then snapped my neck, and then I woke up. Why does the empire have to come here and ruin our lives?" Karel sat still before Bora put her helmet down "I wish that they'd never come here. I just wanted to live in peace, and find something…" Karel's head fell down

"Hey Karel, what would you do if one of the inquisitors attacked me?"

"Bora, don't say that. I wouldn't let that happen"

"What would you do?"

"I guess I would do everything in my power to save you. You are special to me, and that's not just because of you being my partner. I would sacrifice myself to save you…" Karel stopped talking and Bora wrapped her hands around Karel's neck "Thank you Karel. I'm just… afraid. I heard about what the empire has done to its own citizens. I just want… peace." A tear rolled down Bora's face and hit Karel's Chest.

"It's alright Bora. I'm afraid to. We need sleep. The empire is coming tomorrow. We're going to have our full strength if we're going to make it." Karel moved his hand to his hair

"Karel… I want to tell you something, but first I have to know, how do you feel about Weiss?" Bora said quietly.

"Weiss and I…" Karel sighed "Weiss and I aren't a thing, and it was obvious with Neptune. I guess I should have known better, but for a while I did have feelings for her other than a friend." Karel looked down and bora whispered one more time "Then I have something for you."

"Wha…" Bora kissed Karel.

"I like you a lot Jedi. I promise by my mandalorian honor that I won't let anyone take you tomorrow." Bora stood up and put her fist out.

"I promise with my honor, and the honor of the Jedi order to keep you safe." Karel's fist meet with Bora's and the two teen shook their heads. "We need rest. Only a few hours until we are to attack." Bora got in her bed and Karel sat back down.

In the star destroyer the female inquisitor sent a hologram to the male inquisitor. "We're ready for the assault. When will we attack?"

"We will attack at eight hours. The star destroyer will leave the moon at seven thirty; I expect to find you there to. Here are the coordinates of the first place we will attack." The Zabrak sent the coordinates to Beacon academy. "This is where the Jedi is. We will interrogate everyone until we find the Jedi. Have you met any resistance other than the creatures that inhabit this world?" The Twi'lek laughed and held up the head of a white fang member. "The planet has a terrorist organization that calls themselves the "white fang". They are creatures that are half human, half animal. They attacked my men, and I rid them of the camp. There were under twenty, but from what this one said there are hundreds or even thousands of them. I doubt that we would want them with us. They hate humans." The Zabrak shook his head

"I would have little use with them. After we have this planet under our control we will wipe them out. It wouldn't take much. Did they give you a clue at what we are facing tomorrow?"

"Yes. It was very… informative. And fun." The twi'lek smiled. The Zabrak laughed

"It sounds like great fun. Save some fun for me." The call ended and the twi'lek left the tent. She saw troops drinking, playing sabac, losing, and having one last good night before the fun began.

On the star destroyer the Zabrak walked down the hall and went into his room. He meditated and prepares himself for the kill he wanted. "The Jedi will feel the full power of the Dark side. He will feel in a short few hours what I can do." The Inquisitor's teeth showed, and he radiated Dark energy.

Ozpin was in his office with everyone in the group. "What's happening that you called all of us here Ozpin?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin pushed his glasses up "I have received terrible news. The peace we face has ended, and we have to fight an alien force. They are after one of my students, and I will not stand for it. We should be expecting the attack at any time. I believe that it would be at eight. We took a segment from a message that I sent to all of you. I hope that you all listened to it." Qrow asked "What about the kids? They stuck here after all."

"We know, and from evidence I've seen the enemy has advanced air ships, but what we don't know is numbers. We might just be able to beat them, but we will need everyone. Ironwood, I will need your army." Ironwood shook his head and as he shook his head a roar filled the air. Ozpin looked out the window and saw three strange ships land in the landing docks. Two more ships landed and out of them came two aliens in black. When an Atlus guard tried to stop the first on the alien grabbed a blade and cut the guard in half. Ironwood saw the whole thing and called for the army to mobilize. Ozpin turned on an alarm that went down the whole of Beacon and the dorms. In minutes he saw hundreds of hunters and huntresses in training leave the building with their weapons. Ozpin and the group go to the elevator. They arrived on the base floor and prepared their weapons. The Atlesian Knight-200s were deployed and there was a standoff between the two sides, and the first of the dark dressed figures stepped up "We know that you have the jedi in your midst. We want him, and we will leave you alone. No one here has to die, but the Jedi."

Karel was awake before the alarms went off, so was Bora. They were prepared for the alarms, and they dressed in their traditional cloths. Bora was in her mandalorian Armor, and she had a jetpack on, with a number of weapons on her wrist blaster. Karel dressed in his new Jedi robes, and he cut his hair back, and made a ponytail showing his rank in the order. When the alarms sounded Karel and Bora were out of their dorm. They devised a plan and went to team RWBY and JNPR. They had the students go into Karel's airship, and they would fight in the skies. Karel went to team JNPR's dorm and Bora went to team RWBY. The students were all dressed when they got there. The two teams agreed to go into the ship. Yang and Ren were going to pilot ship and everyone else were going to keep it flying. Karel and Bora got to the landing platform later than almost everyone else. They heard the inquisitor ask for him and Karel readied his lightsaber. He jumped over everyone in the crowd. "You want me sith! I'm here so come and try to kill me!" Karel had his arms open leaving him wide open. Just then the roar of starships echoed in the air, and dozens of tie fighters were seen. Two star destroyers were seen landing in the forest. The two inquisitors lifted up their masks revealing a Zabrak and a red skinned Twi'lek. "Gladly." The twi'lek ignited her blade and jumped forward. She opened with a downward strike. Bora shot her blaster causing the Twi'lek to focus on the blast. She landed a few meters of Karel and redirected the bolt away from her. "There's the mando. Alright troops it's time to take over this planet." The Twi'lek waved her hand to signal the troops to open fire, then everyone got there weapons out. The people could see hundreds of troops marching to the city, and they were attacked by Grimm. The troops opened fire and the crowds moved out of the cramped space of the landing docks, and into the very open city. The Stormtroopers followed. They left Bora and Karel fighting the two inquisitors.

Up in the air Ren and Yang were shooting down tie after tie, and the Atlas ships were now in a dogfight. They traveled from ship to ship, shooting down tie fighters left and right. The ties started to fire back, and explosions were everywhere. The ship turned and shot down another tie. Ruby looked down to the ground seeing the battle commence. "Is that…" Yang yelled at ruby

"Not now Ruby! We're trying to not die here!"

"Sorry." Ruby looked down at the ground. She was watching Karel and Bora fighting two aliens. Ruby turned to the door "I'm going down."

"What?" Yang looked as Ruby jumped out of the door as Ruby landed at the docks she saw the four combatants turn to her. She got out Crescent Rose and stood straight "Sorry, but I couldn't sit back and watch." Ruby used her semblance to move next to the Zabrak and hit him with her scythe. He dodged it, but he did get a small cut from it. Ruby turned around after hearing something and she saw one of the walls to the city explode. Troops in white armor started flooding into the city, and so did the Grimm. The troops were met with Atlesian Knights and Atlesian paladins hammering them down. She turned back and shot bullets from her weapon, the Zabrak blocking them all. She kept the Zabrak on her so that Karel had only one opponent to deal with, and Bora took some shots at the Zabrak. Running by was Coco, and she looked at the situation. "You guys need some help." She went into the landing dock and opened fire at the Zabrak. "Hey guys, mind if I join?"

"Not at all!" The Zabrak yelled using the force to grab Coco and Ruby. Before he could throw them off of the cliff Phyrra came down from Karel's ship. After distracting the Zabrak he dropped the two and put away his lightsaber and charged for Phyrra. She blocked with her shield, but he ripped it out of her hands. He gripped he neck and punched her in the stomach, but Ruby slashed at him with her scythe. He dropped Phyrra and let the attack hit his armor. He grabbed the weapon and threw it out of Ruby's hands, but she used her semblance to grab it and attack. He was hit on his face, but he stopped her with the force. He threw her back to the wall, knocking the air out of her. He turned his attention to the girl with the big gun. She started to fire at him, but he pulled out his lightsaber and deflected each bullet. With one bullet he redirected it to her knee, but she didn't fall. "Curious…" he said, and then he kept redirecting them back to the girl until eventually she screamed and fell to the ground holding the bullet wound just above her knee. The Zabrak didn't notice the mando or the Jedi moved his ally out of the confined space and into the warzone. "I'll finish you three off later.

Karel was only focused on blocking the attacks of the twi'lek "Tell me your name Jedi, then the last words you will hear are mine." She pushed him back and grabbed his robe "My name is Karel, and you sith?" Karel tried to seem confident, but it didn't work

"My name is Aifohhogu. A twi'lek name for sure. Now jedi it's time to die." She kicked Karel's lightsaber up, but before she could land the killing blow a blot hit her armor, making her lower her defenses. Karel used the force to push her into the streets of the city where Stormtroopers were fighting everyone. Aifohhogu got up and wiped blood from her lip. "Tetra wouldn't like you doing that. If I was you then you would just be a good little boy and let me kill you quickly. He would skin you alive with a rusty knife. I play with my pray after they die." Karel Jumped up in the air, but she was ready from him. She caught his blade with hers and she wouldn't let him go any time soon. "You've caused me lots of trouble, but right now your friend is more important. Where is she?" Almost on que a Vibroblade cut some skin of the Twi'lek. In response a blast of force energy was blasted in Bora's direction, but Bora moved to quickly and cut the sith one more time. The sith pushed Karel back and turned to where Bora would be. She sliced the air, cutting the Vibroblade, but it didn't reach the owner of the Blade. Just then did she notice that her ally was finished playing with the brave, foolish girls. "What took you so long? I've had to deal with these two while you were playing."

"They are talented, but nothing compared to what I've killed." Tetra flicked his eyes to the battle. He saw many dismantled robots and dead troops. "These people are definitely stronger than we thought. We will know better when we attack the other civilizations. Can you finish off that girl alone?" He asked with a mocking tone. When Aifohhogu grumbled she thrust the blade, but stopped when the mandalorian was gone "What? Where did she go?" Bora was nowhere to be seen. The two inquisitors looked around until saw a man with a sword in his hands. He smelled of alcohol. "Don't you alien guys want to fight the adults now? Why beat up on little children, or are they the only ones you can fight?" He burped. Tetra moved forward "Are you offering yourself in place of the jedi. That is a deal we won't mak…" Before He could say the rest of his sentence Qrow used his semblance to punch Tetra in the face. Qrow stood up and looked at the fallen inquisitor "Think that I'm weak now? Trust me that was nothing. You messed up coming here. We know what you did to your galaxy, but you chose the wrong one to conquer next" spat on the Zabrak. The Twi'lek was fighting the Jedi, and she was winning, until someone stopped her. "Madame, I warn you to leave before you do anything else more drastic." Goodwitch stood behind the inquisitor with her hand on her hip. The twi'lek slashed backwards, but missed. Goodwitch moved faster than the Twi'lek could hit. The inquisitor kept slashing, but she kept missing. The anger that she felt was growing and she feed on that. She could feel Tetra also use his anger to grow in power. The older lady turned to the two students "You two go get the girls, and go help everyone."

"Alright" Karel and Bora went to the landing docks, were they got the wounded girls. They moved them to a former weapons shop.

"It's been a while since I've used one of these. This is going to sting for a bit." Bora got out shots of a bacta like substance. She put two of them in Coco's leg. Phyrra coughed and pulled the bullet out of Coco's leg. "Thanks. That bullet made it hard to move. What did you shot in my leg?"

"It's something from my galaxy. Those Stormtroopers should have something like it. It'll close the hole in your knee." Bora looked over the counter to see a tie land right in front of the door. "That would have been bad. Karel and Bora hopped over the counter and left the building. When they got out Bora saw a Grimm kill a Stormtrooper, and he dropped ammo for her gun. "Those things can come in handy." Bora shot the Grimm, killing it. "Now to find everyone."

Yang sent a message to Ruby "Ruby can you hear me?"

"yeah, Phyrra and Coco are here with me. We got pretty beat up. What are you calling for?"

"I see the white fang, they just broke the wall, and now the ground is a three way war. Is Brent of Bora near you?"

"No, you just missed them. Were in the old weapon's shop. Coco took a bullet and one of those freaky alien guys tossed Phyrra and I around. I saw uncle Qrow fighting him last."

"Uncle Qrow's here! Sorry ruby I have to focus on the battle up here. Where are those guns! Bye ruby" Yang ended the call with an explosion. Ruby looked at her Phone. "This day is going to be long." Ruby looked as a stormtrooper broke the window in the left, and a white fang member broke the window on the right.

 **So guys, how was this chapter. Yeah I officially killed the Weiss X OC. Sorry to the people who wanted that to be the case. I follow cannon the best I can, so Weiss likes Neptune. I don't want to let any spoilers out but I can say the next few chapters will have lots of fighting. Happy Easter guys**


	11. Chapter 10: our war

**Chapter 10**

 **While the battle of Beacon has begun by the docks, a new fraction, the white fang, have joined in the fight. Karel and Bora fought the inquisitors until Qrow and Goodwitch joined the battle. The city is being flooded with bodies.**

Adam was standing over the wall watching all his men run into the battle. Hundreds of white fang members were charging into the city. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go get the girl?" Cinder walked up to Adam

"We have to be patient. I feel a few enemies that I would rather not get into a fight with. You should move over a few steps." Just then a tie bomber crashed into the wall. "Where's Roman?" Cinder pointed to the other side of the city, in the center. A large crash and dozens of Grim came up from the hole. "We aren't going anywhere but beacon. When I come back do whatever you want." Cinder jumped down and landed on the ground.

Ruby and Phyrra both shook their heads and jumped up to fight the attackers. Ruby used her speed to break the armor of the stormtrooper. Phyrra threw her shield hitting the first of the three white fang members. She retrieved her shield and hots her rifle. She knocked out the second white fang member, then she charged making her gun into a sword. She knocked the white fang member down then turned to ruby. Ruby was looking almost in shock at her weapon. The man she attacked was dead, and his blood was on her scythe. "Did I just…?"

"Ruby…" Phyrra took a step next to Ruby

"I killed him" Ruby turned to Phyrra. Coco cried out holding her gun. She shot the white fang members that got up. "You don't have time to think about it Ruby. We need to get moving." Coco held onto her knee. Ruby and Phyrra both helped Coco.

Tetra was tired of getting pushed around and he fell into his hate. The man that was fighting him was no match for him, but he let the man keep beating on him. He waited for a mistake, and one came. The man threw a punch a little too far to the left, so Tetra made him pay for that. He pulled his arm down, pressing him to the ground. He pulled out a knife he had and cut the man's cheek. The woman he was with hit Tetra with something, knocking him off of the drunk. Tetra picked up the blade and licked the blood off of it. He threw the blade away and pulled out his lightsaber.

"Are you okay Qrow?" The blonde woman asked.

"I'm fine, but you should focus on your guy. She seems dangerous enough." Qrow extended his weapon and changed it to the scythe mode.

"Why don't we take this fight somewhere nicer? It seems like our generous hosts would like to fight us somewhere with a little more room. How about the top of that building?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tetra picked up the man and his counterpart picked up the woman. They threw them up with the force, and ran up the side of the building. They landed at the top of the building and the four fighters got ready to fight. "Hey Goodwitch, how about this?" Qrow tapped his foot on the ground twice and rubbed his thumb across his nose.

"No, that wouldn't work." Goodwitch looked at the enemies and twitched her weapon and bits of scrap metal from a tie, hitting the leg of the female. She screamed in pain and pulled out her lightsaber.

"You have made a huge mistake." The inquisitor pulled out her lightsaber and jumped forward and cut down. Qrow dodged the attack and cut with his weapon, but the female inquisitor pushed Qrow across the roof through the force, but he caught himself before he fell. Qrow looked down and saw two people running across the street, and the two inquisitors jumped off of the building. They landed on the ground and Qrow jumped on the building "Those two…"

Karel was running towards Beacon academy with Bora when they heard a thump behind them. Karel turned around and swore under his breath "They found us. Where's Goodwitch?" The two inquisitors just looked at them, and ignited their lightsabers. "After we kill the two of you we will kill everyone in this world that knew you." Tetra dashed towards Karel and slices under, but Karel blocked it, that's when Tetra grabbed Karel's neck and threw him down into the ground. Bora shot at him, and Tetra blocked it, but Karel kicked Tetra up. Karel picks up his lightsaber and sees the two hunters from before and attack the female Inquisitor. Tetra used the force to throw Bora across the street, and Karel dashed towards her. Tetra noticed how the jedi was so worried, and he understood. "He cares for her. I found your weakness boy." Tetra rushed for Bora and Karel stopped him "You will not touch her."

"Then you will die in her place."

Tetra backhanded Karel, and Karel fell on the ground. Tetra stomped on Karel's left wrist. Karel yelled in pain and bora shot at Tetra. Tetra grabbed the pistol with the force, and crushed it. Bora quickly pulled out her Vibroblade, but it was cut in half. She threw it down in the ground. Karel stood up but he was thrown down with the force. "It's time for him to feel the dark side." Tetra brought up his lightsaber, but both heard someone yell "Stop!" Bora looked over and saw Ruby. "Get out of her Ruby!"

"No! I won't let you die!"

"Then you will die!" Tetra yelled and threw his lightsaber, with Bora trying to knock Tetra off his feet. Karel started to run towards Bora when a tie fighter crashed, blocking off Karel to Bora. Tetra watched as he thought the lightsaber would cut through the girl. In the last second she put up her hands and she caught the blade. "But How?!" Tetra asked. Bora found the body of a stormtrooper and grabbed the blaster. She started to shoot, but Tetra didn't even notice. The bolts all missed Tetra and he walked towards Ruby. She tossed the weapon to the ground and tried to hit it with her weapon, but Tetra grabbed hold of it with the force. The blade ignited in his hands and he ran towards Ruby.

Qrow was fighting with everything he could, and it seemed to be working. He was knocking down the enemy time and time again. She was slowing down, but it was her weapon that worried him. While he was fighting two Atlus guards came to help, but she cut their weapons, and their heads. Qrow knew that her stamina was almost empty, and he knew that soon she wouldn't be able to fight, but he also knew from the fight that she had a force field sort of thing around her, it seemed like aura, but it was different. The inquisitor was tired, and she used one last attack to kill Qrow, but before it hit Qrow Goodwitch grabbed a blaster and shot at Aifohhogu. The shots didn't kill her, but it gave enough time for Qrow to land the killing blow. He turned the Scythe back into a sword and landed the killing blow. Aifohhogu cried in pain, then fell to the ground holding the wound. "May the force consume you all." She used the last bit of energy to send out a large shock of force lightning. It was powerful enough to knock out Goodwitch, and Qrow. Karel jumped over the tie fighter just before the shock and landed to see Tetra looking at him with an almost visible cloud of hate. "You killed her! I'll kill you all!" Tetra had a storm of lightning come off of him going in all directions. It knocked back Bora and Ruby. Karel put up his lightsaber to redirect the lightning, but Tetra brought up his lightsaber. He made dozens of strikes in seconds, and they were powerful. The changed from form I to form II to form III and so on in seconds. The dance of fury was met with resistance, but not by much. The lightsaber was tossed aside and the dance ended. Tetra put his blade away and started to use force lightning knocking Karel down. "Now you pay, but first I want to make this as slow as possible." Tetra started to electrocute Karel. Karel was screaming "This is only the beginning for you. You took away something that was close to me, now I'll take away your home, your life, and what's important to you. Do you feel the hate yet?" Tetra laughed as he shocked Karel, putting a lot of more force into it now. Bora got up, but Tetra kept her down, watching the fight. "It's time for you to watch him suffer girl!" Karel screamed louder.

The white fang members were heading towards beacon when they found one of the alien invaders shooting lightning out of his fingertips. Adam recognized them as the ones who killed their fellow white fang member and ordered an attack on the man. Dozens of white fang charged the man, and he turned his attention to them "before I finish you off boy I'll destroy the trash, and don't even think of moving. Tetra pulled out his lightsaber and one by one cut down the members of White fang. The weapons they had were destroyed. One big white fang decided to be brave and attack headfirst, but he didn't get far. Tetra cut the man down and continued killing the rest of them. The crowd didn't take very long to defeat, but there was one left standing at the end of it. "You killed so many of my men, now you will pay for each life you cut short." Using his semblance Adam started attack. Tetra avoided the attacks and he used his lightning to kill Adam, but the energy was absorbed by his blade. Adam let out the energy on Tetra and ran towards him. Adam was about to land the killing blow when from above…

A pilot in a tie interceptor saw that a man was attacking Tetra when he shot out a number of missiles, making the man back off. He flew back into formation when he was hit from behind. He cursed under his breath "T865-"The message was cut short when the second round of bolts hit the interceptor cutting his life short. Out of the debris came the ship that held Yang and everyone else. Yang sent out a message to Ruby "Ruby, are you okay? I can't see you or anyone else." There was silence on the line. "Ruby…?"

"Yang, this is Phyrra. Ruby went on ahead of us, we just found her knocked out. I'm sorry."

"I think we can land soon. Atlus has got everything up here safe enough. Get ruby to this location." Yang sent the coordinates for the location.

"I'll be their soon. Coco can you cover me?"

"I can, but we have to get out of here fast, I think all those dead are from one of those two. I don't want to find out which one." Yang was heard from over the phone. Phyrra hung up

"Everyone, we're going to be landing, get ready." Yang announced to everyone. She started the landing procedure when she saw a second group of white fang members, and a large group of Stormtroopers arrive, they were also met with Atlus troops that also arrived.

"Please… take me… back down there…" Ruby said

"Ruby, that's crazy talk. You can't go back down there, especially now" Yang said

"I… need to help… Karel…" Ruby held out her hand, and she felt a pull before she fainted. Yang grabbed her and put her Karel's master's room with a bag that had a bacta shot in it. She gave ruby the shot and ruby opened her eyes. She looked around and saw the bag. It had the Holocrons and the other lightsaber in it. Yang left the room to get something else to help Ruby.

Something tingled in Ruby's mind. Something called out to her, something in the bag. Ruby put her hand in front of her, and out came one of the holocrons. She looked at the blue box, and the edges of it started to open. Out of nowhere a hologram came up, showing a picture of a woman. She was probably human, and tall. She wore a robe and spoke with a kind, but wise voice. "My dear student, I have been so proud of you. If you have this then I am dead, and you are alone. I wish that it was not so, but the force moves on. With my final words I will teach you some of what I know." Ruby sat up in her spot and watched carefully the image. "The force must stay your guide. It binds you to all life." Ruby took out the lightsaber and held it. "And remember that your lightsaber is your life. I know that you look up to master Kenobi for his defensive prowess, and I know that you are able to be just as good, if not better if you remember these things. I will always cherish the time we've spent together; you're like a son to me. I just hope that you are able to hear this one day with an apprentice of your own." Ruby held the blade and turned it on, the blue glow. It calmed her down. Yang walked in the room with the hologram, "Ruby, what is that?"

"I don't know, but I know that this person is close to Karel."

 **Hey guys, this chapter was short I know, and I took a month to get it out, I know… but what if that was my April fool's joke. Funny right (I can hear the crickets) in May I will be posting more than 1 chapter I swear on Ruby's grey eyes. Did anyone expect that Ruby would be the force sensitive? Reminder to please review (Please don't hate me for this chapter's length)**


	12. Chapter 11 The arrival

**Chapter 11**

 **The war was going on below when the box that belongs to Karel opened for Ruby…**

"Karel, I know much, and my biggest fear is that I have not been able to teach you all, or even teach you well. The masters have taught you well, and I testify to you that the light side will never leave the galaxy. There is always life, if there is life. My good friend taught me that, and his example and his connection to the force is not to be laughed at. Jedi master Qui-Gon. He died when you were very little, but he was my good friend. He taught me this thing, and for years I have been thinking about it. He taught me the force is a living thing, and knowing this will help you to understand about everything. No matter what is happening when you hear this, know that once more, light will always outlast dark. If there is dark, then there is light. You my dear student know much, and when you hear this for the first time, know how proud of you I am. I know that a jedi shouldn't be proud, but how couldn't I be? It's like a mother watching over her son, and watching him become a true man. It is not a pride that will lead to the dark side, remember that. It is a pride that is hard to explain but truly is good. It is being proud and not being Prideful. I know that you are a great man, and I am once more proud to call you padawan. If I live to see the day to see you knighted, it will be the brightest day I will see. I know that you have a question about the other holocrons I brought on the ship. I didn't steal them if you are wondering, in fact I was asked to protect these holocrons. Don't worry." Yang entered the room and saw the hologram

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but I think this thing is very important to Karel." Ruby said.

The box that Ruby pulled out of the bag, a holocron, gave off an aura of calm. The boxes corners started to close. "What was that?" Yang asked

"I think It's called a holocron. The woman that spoke to me said that word." Ruby started to get up. Yang moved over to Ruby and grabbed her arm. "Let's get you to a bed…"

"Sorry Yang, I have to do this." Ruby pushed Yang's arm off of her and dashed down the ramp. Ruby used her semblance to rush down to the ground floor. When Ruby got to the ground floor she saw the fighting. Dozens of bodies on the ground, and many more were joining them. The feeling of fear washed over Ruby like an ocean, but that was all washed like an ocean of fear. In the battle zone Ruby watched as two obviously more talented fighters were in the center of it all, but then Ruby found Bora and Karel. She heard a voice above her, but she took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this." Ruby looked up and dashed towards Bora. She grabbed Bora, and dodged bullets flying all around. She dashed towards Karel with Bora in hand. She became slower holding the weight of another person, but she picked up Karel, and his lightsaber. Ruby dashed toward the door that she ran out of first, but she was much slower. When she got in the door Yang was standing their seeing her and the two others. "They need help before I do."

"Ruby… my lightsaber…" Karel said pointing out towards the battle

"Don't worry, I got your lightsaber" Ruby held out the lightsaber

"How do you know what that is?" Karel asked, holding onto his wrist

"I heard about it in the holocron."

"… You opened the box?"

"Yeah, Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because, only force sensitive people can open it. Ruby were you the only one in the room at the time?" Karel looked almost on top of Ruby at this point

"yeah, I don't know what I did. I didn't do anything bad right?"

"Ruby, this is amazing I could…" in his excitement he turned to Bora and kissed her. Everyone looked at him.

"Um… sorry." Karel looked out at the battle. The two main fighters were in the middle, but tetra was winning. Adam was tired from fighting, and he was getting reckless. The slashes were actually getting close enough to do some damage, and that's when Blake got down to see the fight. "I know who that is…"

"how do you know who it is?" Yang asked

"That was my partner when I was in the white fang." That's' when she said that she saw Adam glance over. He smiled and kicked Tetra off of him. Adam started to walk over to Blake, but he gripped his neck. Blake looked at her former friend floating in the air. "What's happening?"

"The sith is using the dark side if the force to choke the life out of him. It's a horrible disgusting art of the force."

"How can I save him?"

"No, he's good as dead now."

"Blake… Blake…!" Adam shouted but his words were cut short, as a lightsaber came running through Adam's body. Tetra dropped the body of the White fang leader to the ground and turned towards where the man he just killed was shouting to. He saw a girl in Black and started moving. When he was moving he saw a girl in yellow, the girl in red, the mando and the Jedi. He also saw a number of others come to the base floor. "More people to kill." Tetra walked over to the door, but Karel picked up his lightsaber. Yang quickly got to Karel "Cover me!" Coco, Ruby, and Blake picked up their weapons. Phyrra and Nora jumped down to the ground floor of the room. The hunters in training were all around Tetra waiting for him to attack. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Tetra walked closer to the girls.

"Do you think that I would be defeated so easily? I have killed so many people." Tetra was angry, and he showed this by using the force to grab a white fang member and throw him hard enough to snap his neck. "I have a power that only one of you have. It is more powerful than any of you, and I am now annoyed. Move away and let me finish off the Jedi and you might just survive."

"You aren't going to take another step." Karel said standing up, Yang next to him.

Yang saw everyone jump down, and she looked at Karel. "We won't let him get to you." Yang got out one of the bacta shot, and gave it to Karel. She looked over and saw everyone fighting and saw a team of hunters walk up "Why has team CRDL doing here?" Cardin and his team were beat up a little, but they ran towards the fight. The large group of students surrounded the inquisitor and they all rushed. The different styles of fighting kept tetra on his feet, but he knock down the tired Blake. He moved to Phyrra and used the force to push her back, she hit the wall and fainted. Coco was next to attack, but she was knocked out with a quick kick to the side. Cardin Yelled trying to bring his mace down but Tetra pulled out his lightsaber and turned it on. The blade cut into Cardin's chest and stabbed his heart killing him.

"Is that really the best you got? If you are finished toying with me I have to kill the Jedi I see…"

"You just killed one of us, that's not something I take lightly scum!" Karel was standing up with his lightsaber in his hand, the blue glow shined across his face. Ruby walked over next to Karel and Bora got up. Yang also gave her a bacta shot, the last one. Yang looked at the man and the remaining students got ready to fight. "I think that you shouldn't get any backup in this fight." Tetra threw his lightsaber, it spun behind him, cutting the heads of Sky, Russel, and Dove off. The students got ready for the fight, Ruby was first, but this time she had the purple lightsaber. Tetra was caught off guard, and turned just fast enough so the blade didn't impale him, but it did hit his side. "Impressive trick girl, but I see it now, you have no idea how to hold that blade."

"Shut up Murderer!" Tetra laughed

"That is so sweet girl, I'll save you for last." He said with a smile. He turned back to Karel. He rushed past the others to get to Karel, and the blades met. The flashes of light made the other hunters close their eyes. "I killed your allies, and we're destroying your home. Now where do you live?"

"You're not going in my head scum!" Karel growled

"Who said I need your memories" Tetra kicked Karel and gripped Yang's throat

"Now where do you live?" Tetra used the force to go into Yang's memories and saw the image of beacon and the Dorms. "Thank you little girl" Tetra tossed Yang aside and dashed towards the academy. Karel, Bora, and Ruby ran after him.

Qrow woke up with a head ache and seeing five white fang members stand over Goodwitch's body "Look who it is. Do you know how much boss would give us for this one? Her ransom alone would be able to make Beacon build of gold twice"

"Yeah, and look at the dead one's weapon. It's awesome…"

"You have 5 seconds to leave before I kill all of you" Qrow got up with his Scythe in hand

"yeah big tough guy? What are…" Qrow cut the man's head off before he could finish. The man looked at the other four step back and but their weapons up "We outnumber you 4 to 1"

"So that's how it's going to be" Qrow dashed, killing the four with ease as Goodwitch sat up.

"that was quite uncivilized Qrow." She said.

"better that then what they would have done to you, and who knows what they would have done if they had this weapon. Speaking of weapons where's Ruby?" Qrow looked at the Tie fighter blocking the way off. The sound of a building collapsing was heard as the ground shook. Qrow and Goodwitch looked towards Beacon. The top of the school was torn off, and the rest of the school looked like a giant hand gripped it. The ground stopped shaking for a second then immediately shook again when the mountain shook "You have to be kidding me, what now?!" Qrow looked as the top of the mountain broke, just as the amount of grim increased by a hundred fold. Every ship in the air stopped firing at each other when the Grim dragon burst out of the mountain. The remaining armies of Remnant appeared at this moment and the sky was full of explosions. "This went from bad to worse. We need to get to beacon fast." Goodwitch and Qrow shook their heads as they ran towards the school.

Tetra dashed quickly to the school, and when he got to the steps he took in the beauty of the building. It reminded him of one of the buildings on Coruscant or Alderann. He could see this building as an imperial training station, or a grand library. One of the many imperial functions could be held here, but it was something close to the jedi, and so it had to be destroyed. "A pity, I have to destroy everything he holds precious. It's principle" Tetra held out his hand and started to close down on the school. The concrete of the building started to crack and then the clock tower at the top of the school broke, falling to the ground with a thump. Just then tetra heard the voice of the Jedi "What have you done?"

"I am destroying what you hold dear foolish Jedi. first your home, than those you hold dear. They all must perish."

"You'll have to kill me first"

"That's the plan boy." Tetra pushed Karel with the force, and pulls out his lightsaber, but turned his head and saw a woman. Ruby recognized her, it was Cinder. "You spiky headed Alien guy, do you know what you cost me? Do you have any Idea what you did a few minutes ago, who you killed?" Cinder was mad, but she was hiding it. Mercury and Emerald came up behind Cinder and looked at Tetra.

"Did you just call me "Spiky headed Alien guy? Jedi, if you'll excuse me I have to end a few other people. You might want to watch out for that giant demon coming this way." As Tetra said that a large nevermore, and Griffin Grim appeared. Tetra turned towards the group and pulled out his lightsaber. The three ran towards him, and Cinder was the first to attack. She shot an arrow, but Tetra redirected it. Emerald jumped into the air and shot at Tetra, but the bullets were redirected towards Emerald. Mercury jumped towards Tetra, being able to kick him knocking him down for a second but before he could attack again tetra pushed him away, before mercury slashed her blades at him, landing the target. Tetra gripped the blade of the gun in Emerald's hand, and crushed it. Cinder shot some of the Glass at Tetra, but he rolled out of the way. Tetra looked at the three fighters, and a very angry Emerald. She tossed the first gun to the ground and took out her second gun. "Do you know how hard it was to get that?" Mercury and Emerald attacked at the same time. The speeds of the attacks were matched by the fighting style of Tetra, but he had to turn off his lightsaber. Tetra gripped Emerald's wrist, and broke it. He pushed her away with a force push and focused on Mercury. He blocked a round house kick to the face, and a number of smaller kicks, then pulled out his lightsaber, cutting the leg's off of Mercury. He pushed mercury away and focused on Cinder. She smiled "that ability is very powerful, don't mind if I do. She slipped on the glove, and Tetra ran towards her. Cinder stopped him with the black essence of Grimm coming from her glove. It landed on Tetra's face and started to burn. "Augh!" Tetra said, but he cut the essence. The scar on his face showed that the essence attached to his face, but Cinder didn't feel any different "What is your power? It's not an Aura or a semblance…"

"It's called the force, and you just angered the wielder of it." Tetra was about to strike Cinder when a short girl appeared with two different color eyes, winking at Tetra. Tetra slashed at the girl, but she shattered into fragment, and Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were gone, on an Atlus ship moving away from the battle. Tetra looked over and saw that the jedi was fighting a number of Grim, and Tetra used the force to make all of the grimm the leave. "Let's finish this Jedi…" Tetra for the first time noticed that the mountain had a huge hole in it and a giant dragon was flying right towards Him. "I didn't see that coming."

Ozpin was sitting with the autumn maiden waiting for anyone to try to come and take her powers away. He sat for a while hearing the sounds of war, and after a while, the building cracked and shook. "Those dastards. How dare they destroy my school." The top of the building crashed down to the ground, but that didn't scare him as much as the sound that came next. The sound made his heart drop, and his stomach was in his throat. The sound of the mountain cracking and a roar "The dragon has been released… This is easily one of the worst days we've had on Remnant." Ozpin looked at the image of the mountain breaking from his scroll from an Atlus ship. The fighting in the sky changed and everyone was fighting the grimm. It did little to slow down the Dragon, but the combined forces were keeping it at bay for now. "I can't stay here, but I also can't just leave you alone. I have to choose which I will sacrifice, and which I will protect. Salem you play a nasty game. I will beat you, I must beat you at this game. Human kind has our hope for the world. I know I have made a number of mistakes in my life, but I can repay those mistakes when I defeat you. Do you hear me witch?" Ozpin could hear laughter in the air "my foolish Ozpin, mankind had no hope of survival. Don't get me wrong, they had a good run, but in the end, everything must fall. Every light must be put out, and every civilization must collapse. I admire the strength of you, but you can't defy destiny." Ozpin looked around and cursed under his breath "You evil witch."

"Wise is this? Revenge you want is it? Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to pain. Wisdom you have, but acting like a child you are. Patience you must have. Many are fighting who can protect your world." A voice that Ozpin never heard spoke to him

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"My friend you are. My name Yoda is. Ally I am. Trust me you must. Only want the saving of your world from the empire I want."

"Well Yoda, how are you talking to me right now?"

"The same way Salem is. The force is strong. Many planets, and even Galaxies connected are by the force. Asleep your world is to the force. Few know of it, but all are connected to it. Salem is also connected to the force. She the dark side uses. Follow her you must not. Find Karel, and the other who has awoken. He must Awaken the force."

 _ **Author's notes**_

 _ **What did I say guys, you thought I wouldn't keep my promise to post 2 chapters this month didn't you. I was so busy with Prom, and Keystones, I'm beat. I'm still tired, and have no idea how I wrote this so quickly, yes I do. It was Pandora. All thank the free Pandora. So who thought that I would have that ending, and Yoda? I bet none of you saw that coming. Hope you guys like, comment, favorite, and follow**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_

 _ **Thank you all for giving me the reason to write this.**_


	13. Chapter 12: The war's end

**Chapter 12**

 **The battle of Beacon has woken an ancient evil, and Beacon has been attacked.**

The dragon was flying low, and Tetra looked at it. It gave him an Idea. He jumped on top of the dragon and rode it to the top. "What a majestic beast. I need some help to kill someone. Will you help me?" Tetra reached into the force to try to make the dragon to do something. "The Jedi, he's on the ground. I need you to go down there and kill him." The dragon turned its eye towards Tetra, angry looking. Tetra delved into the mind of the dragon, and heard a voice "Come back to me, my dear child. I have need of you with the fold. Come back and avoid the silver eyed child." The voice was calm, but Tetra felt a cold feeling that he hasn't felt anything like this since he talked to Lord Vader. "Who was that?" The dragon screeched and threw off Tetra, flying off.

Tetra was falling to the ground, but he pushed with the force, stopping his fall. He was on the ground, and he turned towards the Jedi and his allies. "Jedi, the only way I'm leaving this world is if you kill me. I found something far grander than anything the empire has. Lord Vader and even the Emperor have never given me such a feeling. I will make this my new home." Tetra smiled and he gathered the force on his body. Karel dashed forward, but Tetra stopped his attack. Both were tired, but Tetra was now excited. His new master lived on this world. The person is as strong in the force as the emperor. The blades clashed bouncing off of each other. "I know what will make my new master so happy, I'll give her the head of the silvered one."

"You won't touch a hair on her head, or any of my friends."

"How rude, I already killed four of your fellow students." Tetra pushed on Karel's blade. Karel pushed Tetra forward and gripped his body. Tetra coughed up blood, but he pushed Karel down, losing his grip on Tetra. "How dare you touch me like that Jedi!" Tetra dashed forward, releasing the last bit of his energy, and attacked faster than before. The blades were connecting, with flashes. Bora held out her pistols but she knew that it wouldn't help at all. She grabbed Ruby and used her Jetpack moving back from the fight. They went fifty feet away, but Bora still feared that it wouldn't be far enough.

Karel was meeting each strike with his own, and this time he was faring far better than the last time, and he felt a power flowing through him that he never felt before, or at least never this strong. The blades matched each other, and the two put everything into their attacks. The blades were dancing a powerful dance, and the fighters were almost as elegant. The clash stopped, and the force was now the weapon of choice. Both sides were equal, and the sense of power could be felt. The air seemed to be full of power, and waves of power washed over the combatants. The battle ended when Karel used all his force to break through the force wave, and Tetra's force shield was broken. Tetra flew backwards into the school, leaving an indent into the building. Karel fell to his knees and collapsed. Tetra followed him. Bora and Ruby ran towards Karel. Ruby stays keeping Karel safe, and Bora moved towards the body of Tetra. She heard an explosion in the air and knew that one of the ships had just been destroyed. She didn't look back to see what it was. Bora kneeled down to Tetra's body. Tetra started to open his eyes. "Master… help me…"

"No one's going to help you." Bora puts her blaster pistol to Tetra's head. All of a sudden she hears a voice of a woman say "Pull the trigger. Do it." Bora looked around and didn't see anyone. Tetra began to choke off of something, but nothing was showing. He was in pain and Bora kept the pistol to his head. "Kill… Me…" Bora knew that if she did kill him, it would be murder, but it would also be a mercy. Someone was killing him from a long distance, probably through the force. Bora breathed deep and pulled the trigger killing Tetra once and for all. Bora heard a laughing sound of the woman that talked to her before "Good dear girl. I might have use for you yet. Snuffing out light comes sweetest from a loved one." Bora felt her head bound and she held onto her head.

Karel was seeing something. A cave, but this cave had blaster doors. "What the…" the cave door opened and a woman in a robe came out. She held a holocron of the sith. The square pyramid had s bit of blood on it. "What's with that holocron?"

"I feel something, no someone. Who am I feeling?" The woman looked around but stopped when she landed on where Karel would have been. She smiled and walked towards Karel, stopping in front of him. "I feel the light side of the force. I know that you can see me, and I can feel you. The order lied to me, and so I stole this, and killed my master. The remaining Jedi should find him soon, but I doubt that they would live after the explosion. I will learn the secrets of the sith, jedi. I think I should rename myself. The Jedi lied to me, and they lied to you. The sith aren't evil. I had a friend here, and they were sith, but my master killed them with no remorse. The sith aren't evil, the jedi are. They are demons of evil. They murder those that call themselves sith. I hate them for that. They will never overcome me. I will defeat all Jedi." The woman walked away, dropping a map, showing the area of the cave, Then an explosion came from the cave. The image immediately went into the cave, showing dozens of Jedi dead, others injured. Only about a dozen Jedi were uninjured, but they did nothing. What could they do in this world? A gas rose from the bombs, and with only two jedi having masks to stop the poison, the Jedi were collapsing one by one. The two with masks cut the door open and left the cave. "This is a Kriffen nightmare. I can't believe this. What happened to those two other Jedi?" Karel looked around, and heard the roar of the dragon. The fight took place by the mountain that the Dragon was locked into. He saw the two Jedi give everything they had, even giving their lives to stop the Dragon. The dragon was locked in a mountain, and a little boy found the two Jedi. One was dead, the other dying. The boy had glasses and white hair. He ran up to the dying jedi and asked "did you stop that dragon?"

"Yes, what's your name…" He was breathing heavy

"Ozpin, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. This can't be helped. Take my weapon, and his. Care for them. Wait for the one to arrive…"

"What do you mean?" Ozpin picked up the blades.

"You will know. May the force… be with… you." The jedi dies and Ozpin leaves the area. In the town all the hunters and huntresses that fought the dragon, not knowing the fact that two heroes that will forever go unknown have saved them all. It was Ironic. Seeing how the Jedi lived.

The vision faded, and Karel opened his eyes, with Ruby standing over him, and Bora looking at an imperial star destroyer falling to the ground. When the ship crashed, it landed on a number of grimm. The grimm that were still in the city were recalled, and the white fang was almost completely destroyed. The remaining imperials surrendered. The Hunters and huntresses won the day, but there were no cries of victory. The city had an aura of remorse, and the survivors walked through the destroyed city. Karel sat up, and was met with a hug from Bora. The hug was warm, but the tears reminded him what just happened. Karel put his hand on the back of Bora's head. "I killed him Karel. I killed the sith."

"He's not sith. He's too weak for a sith. I saw the power of a real sith. It was cold, and dark, a whirlpool of evil. The person you killed wasn't even a fraction of what this person was."

"We should get you out of here." Bora grabbed onto Karel's shoulder and started walking. They saw Qrow and Goodwitch run past. It took them a few minutes but they got to the ship and Karel sat down on a bed. Bora collapsed down next to Karel, neither able to move. "This was a long Kriffen day." Karel said

"Language." Bora's head fell back to the pillow, and they fell asleep. They rested for a few hours

Qrow was the first one to get to the school, and saw the dead body of the attacker. He thought back on the students who left the school grounds, and realized that he was killed by one of those three. "I can't believe it. It took two of us the kill the first one, and this guy was stronger than the first one. We have some good students." Qrow looked at Goodwitch, and shook his head. "I'll look for Ozpin, and you fix everything." Goodwitch used her semblance to restore the building to its original stage.

Qrow ran down the hallway to find Ozpin sitting in the same position. Nothing seemed to be damaged. "Qrow, It's good to see you. I think that since you're here the battle ended. I hope everything went well."

"Beside the fact that the school was almost destroyed, and that hundreds of innocents were killed. We won, but at a cost. How man hunters in training have been killed. What happened down here."

"Well, I heard from our enemy, and an ally. I think that there is a hidden hero among us. Let them sleep, and I will find them later. I saw the Dragon being awoken. Our enemy now has the greatest of all beasts." Ozpin looked at the box containing the two lightsabers. He was ready to give them to the heir of a dead order. Brent Maes was not who he said he was. "Find out who lead the white fang. I still can't leave this room, and you know that. I have no idea who will come walking through that door." Qrow started to leave the room "Good bye my friend."

"You too old man." Qrow was moving up in the elevator

Hours had passed, and Karel woke up. Bora woke up earlier than her, but he couldn't find her. He picked up his lightsaber, and left outside of the ship. He sat down on the edge of the building he was on. The sun was setting. The day of war was finally over. The city which once stood as a shining beacon to the world now stood as a testament to the destructive power of the empire, and the will to survive against impossible odds. The days end was met with silence, and everywhere there were remains of the battle. Bodies were on the ground, enemy and friend alike. The once beautiful landscape now was scared, soaked in blood. Karel knew that this day would be remembered for what it was, a bloody war of survival. This day wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon, nor should it. Karel heard the sound of steps coming down the ramp "how are you? You've been here for a while." Bora said.

"I really haven't. I just woke up unlike you." Bora walked next to Karel, and sat down. "I'm not okay, there's just been so much death. How many Atlus troops died? How many from the other kingdoms?" Bora put her head on Karel's shoulder. "But you did find something good. You found our next Jedi." Karel didn't move.

"I wish we didn't need to go through so much to find out." Karel looked out at the city. The buildings were damaged, or destroyed. "This world's going to advance way to fast if there not careful. Lightsaber, tie fighters, and the entire imperial database. This world isn't prepared for that, they could destroy themselves." Karel put his hand on Bora's shoulder.

"How do you feel knowing that Ruby could be a Jedi?" Bora asked. Karel sighed

"She's younger than me, but by less than two years. How could I teach someone?"

"I know you'll find a way, you do have those Holocrons." Ruby was sitting on the ship and listened to Bora and Karel "Hey guys, I can hear you talking about me," Karel looked back seeing Ruby. "Yeah, sorry. I guess this does affect you." Ruby walked down the ramp "So I have a question. What's a Jedi?" Ruby asked Karel. He stood up and looked at Ruby. "I am a Jedi. A keeper of the peace. I use the force, and the light side of the force. You can be one like me. We are very much like the hunters. What do you say?" Karel looked at the city again. "Times like these, it makes it hard to call myself a Jedi" Karel looked down until Bora stood up. "Goodwitch is fixing the city, the empire has been repelled, the white fang has been destroyed. You are a good Jedi" Karel turned to Ruby "Ruby Rose, would you like to be a jedi?" Silence cut the air, then Ruby spoke "I will, I will keep this world safe with everything I can do." Karel smiled and took out a holocron. "Open this and learn from it. We will have some time before school starts back up. Let's use that time." Karel smiled and looked to the setting sun. "The Jedi will keep this world safe. The Force will flow once again to Remnant. The Jedi will be restored.

 **Author's notes: Okay this is finally is finally finished, and the second big story arc is completed. This was a big chapter and I'm so glad that I finally finished it. I hope you like this chapter, and would like to apologize for missing yesterday. I couldn't get on. Thanks for reading.**

 **-DragonZlayerx12**


	14. Chapter 13: The aftermath

Chapter 13

 **The city was left in ruins after the battle. Three days have passed since that day. Everything has calmed down, and the two downed imperial star destroyers are being searched by a party led by Bora.**

"Bora, we found the main computer system, but it's in a strange language. Can you decipher it?" One of the people assigned to the mission asked. Bora was wearing her suit, but not her helmet. One of the times that Tetra hit her head it broke everything the helmet had, so Bora made a pair of goggles that served the same function **.** "This is simple galactic basic. It reads the buildout of the ship. What about the survivors, where are they?"

"We brought them out of the ship. It looks like a few grimm were able to get on board and uh, let's just say they didn't have a pleasant time. Does the computer have any blueprints?" The woman asked stepping over the body of a stormtrooper. Bora turned "yes, for this ship, the tie fighter, and other snub fighters."

"Snub fighters" The woman asked

"It's what the small ships are called. If we can find the right materials we can make ships capable of light speed. We need to copy this, and someone has to learn that language. I wonder if it has mandalorian on this thing." Bora straightened up and looked at her scroll, it wasn't destroyed somehow in battle.

 **"** **Imperial news: two prototype star destroyers have gone missing, last seen close to the outer rim of the galaxy. We have word from grand moff Tarkin"**

Tarkin appeared on screen **"We believe that a rebel or pirate group ambushed the prototypes and since they were made for travel and not war they were destroyed. We have found…"** Bora turned the news off. "propaganda, we have your little toys. We found what we were looking for, let's go. The sun's setting soon."

"Why, the grimm haven't been back for days." Bora knew this, but she wanted to leave this tin can. "We're leaving."

"Alright sir. Everyone pack up!" the woman contacted everyone on the ship.

Karel finally had some time alone; the past three days were almost all questions. The teachers all knew that something was different about him. He had to tell his life story to at least every teacher, then he had to go in front of the press and tell them that the galaxy over to them can reach them, and that the people that came to attack the world were aliens. He even had to show off his weapon and a holocron to the world. He might never have another quiet day, but he was used to days with no rest. His year in the clone wars taught him a lot, leadership, how to fight, how to cope with death, etc. The one thing that he really wanted right now was to know how to deal with the media. He was last in his thoughts when a familiar voice came from his door. "hey blue. You look like you haven't gotten sleep in days."

Weiss was at the door, and Karel immediately felt awkward. Why was he doing this? Weiss was his first friend on this world. "I haven't slept very well. The nightmares I had before the battle have changed. Now it's not a nightmare to be exact, but it's like a vision. A cave that's nearby, but I can't get there with everyone wanting answers about me."

"you're really bad at being famous aren't you?" Weiss teased. She sat down on the foot of the bed "How's Bora?"

"She has a job, and right now she is one of the most important people around. The only expert in the world… Weiss can we talk about something?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"This has to do with Love."

"Oh…" Weiss stopped and shook her head. She didn't know what this meant, but whatever it was she would give an honest answer.

"I like you, as a friend, but the one I Love is Bora. I just don't want to hurt you. Your my best friend, and there is no way I can repay you for being there for me when I first came here, but I have to follow my heart." Weiss wasn't expecting this.

"Um… that's good for you Blue. I'm happy for you. I appreciate you telling me and not hiding it from me." Weiss bit her lip

"I also have feelings for someone." Weiss didn't tell anyone, but she was afraid that her teammates already knew "I like Neptune. The blue haired boy on team…"

"I know who he is, and I know that you like him. It was obvious" That wasn't what she wanted to hear

"So my team could know… This is so embarrassing. Oh yeah I almost forgot the reason I came here. Professor Ozpin wants to talk to you about something." Weiss didn't know what for, but she trusted the man's judgement. Karel got up "Thanks white" He took his lightsaber and went to Ozpin's office. The elevator ride up was stressful, what could Ozpin want from him? He already knew his story. The door opened revealing the reconstructed office of the headmaster.

"Karel, you have told me your story, so now I have a story to tell you." Next to Ozpin was a box, facing Ozpin. "When I was four or five, that dragon appeared, and many hunters and huntresses fought, and died to defeat that dragon. We locked it into the mountain, and thinking that was enough to kill it we forgot about. What we didn't know was who to thank for truly defeating it. I found the two men in robes who died fighting the dragon, and sealing him away. They left me with their weapons. I was asked to give them to you. They knew that you would come here to rebuild the jedi order." Ozpin turned the box to Karel revealing two lightsabers. "They knew you would come here. This is your lineage." The first lightsaber had a thin handle, and a long one. Two buttons. A duel sided lightsaber. Karel turned it on and two blue blades came out of it. "I know this style of lightsaber. It's a modern style." Karel turned to the second lightsaber. It looked like a cross blade sword, and he knew the design. On Coruscant he studied that lightsabers were built like this during the old republic. He turned on the lightsaber and the beam was orange. Two smaller beams came out of the sides. Ozpin looked at it almost in Awe. "I've never turned those weapons on. Now I wish I did from time to time."

"You would have killed yourself." Karel stared at his headmaster "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ozpin held up his hand.

"You have about one month before school starts again, and you might need that month to do everything with your order." Karel started to leave for the elevator, but turned around "Thank you professor. This gift is… great." Karel bowed quickly and left. Ozpin waved good bye and Karel started to move down the elevator. The door opened and Bora was at the door "What were you doing up there?" She asked still dirty from the work she did.

"Ozpin surprised me, look at what he had." Karel showed Bora the lightsabers. Her eyes widened "How did he have these?"

"Not telling, so why are you here?"

"A report, and you know, getting paid." She walked into the elevator shaft and pressed a button. She smiled at Karel and the door closed. Karel walked to team RWBY's room with the box still in hand. Ruby opened the door, and Karel could see the holocron, and Blake sitting watching it. "Hey Ruby… I see that you're studying the holocron I gave you. I came down to show you what I got from Ozpin." Karel showed the two lightsabers "How did Professor Ozpin have these?"

"Well, apparently there used to be Jedi on this world. They were killed by the woman I believe that controls the grimm. She was once a Jedi, but fell to the dark side." Karel moved he head to the right a little "Hey Blake."

"Hey, how's Bora?"

"you might say she's better off than me. She has a job, and she's leading expedition after expedition to those ships. Why don't they just leave It alone for a day"

"Because of that alien tech" Ruby walked into the room and pulled out the purple lightsaber that Karel gave her to practice with. She couldn't do everything she wanted to do, like using the duel sided lightsaber. "What's the difference between this and those, besides color?"

"Well the long saber is actually a duel sided lightsaber. I'm not going to use it, I would cut a limb off or something. The second one is a cross guard lightsaber. It's a really old design. It was used in the old republic era." Karel stepped into the room and put both lightsabers on the floor. He just realized how cleanly kept they were for years. The hilts both shined in the light. The first one was made with a form of dust formed into the metal of the blade. Blue, red, and Yellow showed. The two ports were made of pure dust, green dust. The grip was made with a leather sort of material. The activation button was the size of his thumb, and made like the button on obi-wan's first lightsaber. The duel sided lightsaber was a much simpler style of blade. It was made of stainless steel. The length of it was enough to hold two hands, about the length of about 3 of ruby's hands. This would be perfect for Ruby. "Um… Karel, can I take this lightsaber?"

"Yeah, I guess. Is that the kind of lightsaber you've wanted to use?" Karel thought that she would have used the regular lightsaber, but now it made sense. Her weapon was like this in a way. He could see how she could adapt this into her fighting style.

"I would go better with me, the holocron talked about it, but I skipped over that part because you know, I didn't have one" Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Looks like that holocron will have to teach you a lot. I never learned how to use it, sorry" Karel smiled and looked at Blake "hey, where is everyone?"

"Yang is actually in the garage, and Weiss walked to get you. I haven't seen her since she got to you. Wasn't she supposed to go with Neptune or something?" Blake lied down on the bed. "Well, I'll be going, Just wanted to show you the new lightsabers"

"Wait, you can have this one back, I don't need it anymore. Thanks for letting me use it." Ruby handed Karel the lightsaber, and he hooked it to his belt. He left the room, and walked into his room. "A moment of peace, finally. What's this?" Karel picks up at book, the book that Bora was reading. She finished it. He had been wondering what was like, so he opened it and was about to read, before Bora walked in, headphones on. "Hey Karel, I see that you found my book." She took off her goggles and put them on her dresser and fell on the bed. "I got a good amount, and you know what that means."

"No, I don't" Karel was wondering what she meant

"yeah, I don't either." She looked out the window to see the mountain with the hole in it. The dragon and all the rest of the grimm just disappeared, The white fang survivors and the remaining Stormtroopers have been arrested. "The survivors have been questioned, but they didn't have this information. I kept hold of it, and I think that you should read it." Bora handed Karel the last report that was entered into the database of the star destroyer, submitted right before the invasion. "The inquisitors found a large amount of small specks of force connections, lots of people have a connection to the force." Karel smiled at this.

A few hours later Karel was packing up things in a bag, and Bora looked at him. "What are you doing?" Bora was sleepy, but Karel didn't stop

"I found that cave in a dream. It's about half an hour away from here by the ship. I have to get there. The jedi of this world lived there for a while, and I have to find out what they did." Karel looked at Bora and she smiled "alright, be careful." She blew him a kiss "have a good time." Bora fell back asleep.

Karel closed the door and heard the door to Team RWBY's room close. "Is that you Ruby?"

"How did you know? Is that something the force can do?" Ruby walked towards Karel with a holocron in hand

"I didn't take much guessing that it was you, I only had a one in four chance, but yes I could see though the force, in fact there is an entire race that developed without the ability to use their eyes like you or me. They could see through the force, I was friends with a youngling of this race. He didn't actually have eyes." That part made Ruby shiver, she couldn't think what is would be like to have no eyes. She walked behind Karel and walked to the ship "Where are we going tonight?"

"We're going to the former training ground of the Jedi of remnant. The Jedi of remnant lived her until one day a sith woman killed them, and released the Dragons grim on the people of remnant. Their knowledge is worth more to us than any amount of gold or dust in the entire world. We can even find new lightsaber types, and Lore. Studying the information that I brought with me, and the holocrons that they must have created will help us in ways that we couldn't have possibly had just by one source." The ship lifted off.

"Hey Ruby, have you practiced with the new lightsaber yet?" Karel was sitting at the controls. The night sky was illuminated by the lights on the ship. He put in the coordinates and put the ship on autopilot. "I have practiced how to hold it so I won't cut my arms off." Ruby smiled as she said that.

"Though I can't teach you how to use it, I can teach you about what my master taught me about it. The secret of the blade is that it gives off the illusion of having twice of the options it actually has. The true victory to any fight is the force, however the equation isn't that completely simple. Someone well trained in lightsaber combat can defeat an opponent who's stronger than you in the force. The force allows you to anticipate your opponent's move before they even do it, allowing you to counter it with your own move. The more your opponent has available to them the harder it will be to predict the move." Karel spoke with the image of his master flashing through his head. She used two lightsabers, or one recon lightsaber, and her true lightsaber. Her duel sided lightsaber was her true weapon, but very hard to hide on the field, so she made a second lightsaber that come apart in three pieces, which now helped the ship they were in fly. Ruby asked "So does the duel sided lightsaber give you more options?"

"No, but you think it does" Karel replied

"What does that mean?" Ruby was thinking about it, makes you think it has double the options it truly has.

"My lightsaber is single sided; I use it because it fits my style. A double sided lightsaber would be different for me if I wasn't trained on them. This lack of experience would throw me off." Ruby still gave a confused look "in combat your mind keeps track of every blade separately, effectively doubling the number of possibilities, but the two blades are connected: by knowing where one is you know where the other is automatically. In practice the duel sided lightsaber is more… limited than the traditional lightsaber. Your lightsaber can do more damage, but it's less precise. It requires longer, sweeping movements that don't translate well into a quick stab or thrust. Because the weapon difficult to master, however few among the Jedi understand it. They don't know how to block against it or attack with it effectively. That gives you the edge over people." Ruby shook her head. She held the weapon in her hand.

"This is hard to master?" Ruby looked at it wondering if she should use it

"But it is very mush worth using it. It is very good with defense if you know how to use it. It can effectively block multiple lightsabers. My master loved using it." He smiled at the thought of his master and the happy times he had with his master came to him.

"What was your master like?" Ruby asked. Karel put his hand to his chin and sighed "I guess the first word that comes to mind is motherly."

A young Karel was at the temple with master Yadder. They were meditating, Karel had recently gone to receive his first Kyber crystal and he was creating the hilt of the blade to be. Master Yadder's voice came over him "Use the force, let it flow through you and let it help you build the blade. The force is your ally. See the lightsaber in your head, and let it come together." The words calmed Karel and piece by piece the lightsaber came together. The last part of the blade came together and it was complete. He opened his eyes when the blade fell in his hands. He was becoming teary eyed at his big accomplishment. He looked up at his master and she was smiling. "I did it. I created my own lightsaber." Karel hugged his master "Thank you." Jade put her hand on his head "It was all you. You know what, I think that this deserves something special, but what?" She pulled out a box. Karel took the box and opened it. The box had a ring in it. He picked up the necklace and looked at Jade "What's this?"

"It's a tradition, when your padawan creates there lightsaber they receive a neckless, but that only for mine, and your line of Padawans. My master gave this to me when I made my lightsaber, I gave it to you when you made your lightsaber, and one day you'll give this neckless to your padawan when they make their first lightsaber" She smiled and hugged Karel

"She was also powerful" Karel continued to explain his master

Karel watched over the battle, clones dying left and right. He saw a blur and the invading forces of droids were cut down and all sides. His master came from that blur, and the bodies of the droids fell to the ground. She gave a force push at the droids, making them fly crashing into the walls and other droids, all being destroyed. The clones fought with her, and the tide of the battle changed. Jade turned to Karel "I hope they didn't dream of hurting you. If they did I taught them not to touch you." Karel and Jade rushed forward into battle

"She was also very kind" Karel continued

Jade Yadder was looking over the injured clones, Karel could feel the pain in her heart. Before he knew it Jade was inside the room healing the clones with the force. The clones got up one by one and all thanked Jade.

A second memory came to Karel of finding his master when they traveled to Alderran. The day separated Karel and jade, but he found her after hours of searching. She was sitting on a porch of a building. He couldn't remember which building, but he saw her connecting with the living force meditating, with animals climbing over her. Karel found this funny.

"she sounds like a good person." Ruby somehow saw what Karel was thinking.

"She was the closest thing I had to a mother. I wonder if she felt like I was her son." Karel smiled, and Ruby said "She did think of you as a son." Ruby pulled out a holocron.

"How did she die?" Ruby asked. Karel's eyes closed, and he sat down to talk about the last day of his master. "We were by the outer rim on this ship, when we were boarded by an imperial ship. Our small crew that we gathered got ready for a fight"

"Master, the empire has found us!" Karel yelled. The eight crew members got there weapons ready. The doors locked to each other and opened. The crew members shot but they were killed quickly. The two Jedi ignited there lightsabers and started fighting. The hallway to the ship started to condense. "That dark feeling, Vader…" Jade looked at Karel "This is where your journey and mine alter. My young padawan, I love you too much to let you die here." A tear came down her face as she kissed Karel's forehead and pushed him back. She pressed a button raising a ray shield. Karel got up and went to the hole seeing Jade and Vader fighting. The blades bashed against each other, but Vader grabbed the hilt of the lightsaber and cut it in two. Jade Yadder's one side was still working, but it didn't matter. Vader cut Jade Yadder down where she stood. With her last breath she used the force to press the button that started the ship. She died with Vader standing over him. The ship flew past the ship and a voice called to Vader "lord Vader! Shall we pursue?"

"No, the only survivor was a little boy. Let him starve in open space." Vader walked, taking the lightsaber with him. He had a feeling that he would regret this, but he didn't care. The dark lord went to the deck of the ship.

Ruby wish she hadn't asked. She saw the deaths of everyone on the ship. "That's what happened to my master. It was like having your mother killed. Do you have any Idea how that feels?" Karel turned around

"Actually, I do. My mother died years ago on a mission. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that something really bad happened." Ruby put a hand on his back. Karel apologized and heard the alarm go off. The ship showed that the cave was just ahead. The two looked at the old cave and saw a number of graves in the front. "I thought that no one has been here since they were killed." Karel said, but immediately he felt something.

"Do you feel that too?" Ruby asked. She grabbed Crescent rose and made sure the lightsaber was on her. The door to the ship opened and an old man was sitting on a log sleeping. The two walked to him and he looked at them "Two youngsters. How wonderful to see them, it would make an old man's heavy heart lighter." The man took out a pipe and lit it.

"Do you know what this place is?" Karel asked, testing the old man

"It's a place of peaceful rest. One can learn from the long past. These souls had lives, and wisdom that we don't have. You have wisdom that they didn't have, and you have foresight. It's a wonderful gift is it not?" The old man buffed the smoke.

"Foresight is clouded by the opinions of the victors." Karel said

"I guess your right boy. How about you girl, what do you think about the past?" He looked at Ruby

"Me, um… I think that if we forget the past we… we are doomed to repeat it. If we forget the wars we would start them for the same reasons, but with deadlier results. The dead paid the price so we can learn from them. It's our duty to learn from them."

"What if you could talk to the long dead? What would you do if they could talk to you? Would you listen to their wisdoms, and condemn what you can learn today?" He asked. Karel knew that he was now being tested

"No, we must learn from what we have today and what we had yesterday to make a better and brighter future for those that come after us." Karel saw another puff of smoke

"I have a story of a powerful man, a man that killed his order, and has led to the destruction to his rival order. His name was Bane." With that name Karel knew that this man had knowledge of his home. "The man was a normal miner for his first twenty years, but one day he killed a republic officer. He joined the arm of darkness during the last great war. The two orders fought in the sky and on land. Bane was discovered to be special. He became darkness itself. He killed all emotions but hate and anger. He used stealth to trick his order and kill everyone, even the woman he loved. He found a child and trained her. The rival order thought he was dead, but they found that he wasn't. The five warriors of this order went to confront the two. They nearly killed the two, but the evil powers they used killed the five warriors. The two later fought each other for a title. The Woman won. What does this teach you?" The man buffed smoke again. Ruby was the first to answer

"This evil power destroys those that use it, and eventually get what's coming to them." She said, but Karel knew that wasn't the answer. He knew what the story was talking about. The Sith'ari.

"My young friend, the story is not about that. The ending was what the man wanted. Now you young boy, what do you think the story is about?"

"It's the fulfilment of the legend of the Sith'ari. It is the story of Darth Bane. The dark lord of the sith." Karel saw the old man shake his head

"Well done, and well met young jedi." The man bowed

"And well met to you jedi master…"

 **Author's notes: hey guys! It's me! I'm out of school right now, but I've got a job for now. I don't know how many chapters I'll be able to get out. This chapter isn't as big as others in importance, but it does lead into more stuff about Karel and Jade. I hope you got the reference with the duel sided lightsaber. Please review and follow**

 **Love**

 **-DragonZlayerX12**

 **(Go E3!)**

 **PS: I wasn't able to get this up yesterday because of something about it being a .docx file.**


	15. Chapter 14: Salem

**Chapter 14**

 **Many years before the rise of Vader, and Karel coming to Remnant**

"Master!" A girl dresses in traditional Jedi robes runs into the room of the man she called master. The girl had white hair and blue eyes. "Yes young one?" Her master spoke reading a holobook. He took off his glasses to look to the girl. Her lightsaber hung on her leg. "I found out that the beacon headmaster is stepping down from the position, and she's being replaced tomorrow. Why don't we go see the new headmaster?" This was a rare treat, the headmaster stayed in office for a very long time, and the new headmaster is someone who could use some knowledge. "Why not, I'll inform the other masters." The man put down his book and walked out of the room. "I can't wait to see the new headmaster. She might just be the greatest peacekeeper beacon will ever see. I heard that the Fanus population will be brought in more to the services. I can't believe that after the last war they're just starting to make them truly equal. Just imagine if the new headmaster wasn't trying to help the fanus population." The teenager said to herself. "Salem, make preparations, the masters have agreed to let us go." The teenager got up and went to her room. She knew that this event was going to change her, the force just told her somehow.

The town square was packed, people selling things, and many people everywhere, Salem and her master were invisible in the crowd. A horn sounded and people turned to the screen, or if they were close enough to the doors the actual person walk down a ramp to a microphone. Many people from the four kingdoms were sitting on the stand. The headmaster had a scar visible across her eye. She rose her hand and began to speak. "Dear citizens, I thank you for the many joyful years of service, and to my students, never forget what you learned here. I am growing old. It's about time that someone with two good eyes should take over. Here she is…" The old headmaster sat down and a new woman stepped up.

"Hello, my name is Thova, and I hope that I can teach the new generation as well as my predecessor did. The grimm isn't a problem that we can't solve." Salem's master was listening intently, but something caught Salem's eye. A man walking away and something about him attracted Salem. She walked away from her master and walked towards the man. In a few minutes she caught up to him, and he was looking at something. Salem saw his gaze catch hers. "May I help you?"

"Um… I don't know, something just… attracted me to you." The man smiled, I have that effect on women" Salem noticed that he didn't sound any older than her.

"What's your name?" Salem thought that she should take note of this person. There was a feeling inside of her telling her that he was going to affect her in a dramatic way.

"The name's Romnes Raystar. Just call me Romnes, but what about you?" Salem responded without thinking

"Salem Tetwin." She bowed and realized that she gave him her real name, even though she has no idea who he really is.

"Well Salem, I'll be seeing you." Romnes disappeared in a flash. The semblance Salem thought. She didn't realize that she was blushing and turned back to get to her master. The ceremony was almost over.

"She's a Jedi, but very young. I can easily turn her. She's powerful, powerful to lead the creatures of darkness." The man turned and saw a hologram of his master "Darth Jec report back to me of what happened." The hologram flickered out of existence. Romnes got up and used the force to get to his master's dwelling. He bent down on one knee and looked at his master. The sith lord couldn't be described as male or female anymore, and truly Romnes didn't know or care. His master was powerful, and he was destined to one day take that power for himself. The day wasn't today, but very soon "master, the new headmaster of beacon is a hopeful woman, but we can break her. I also found a young female Jedi apprentice." The dark lord made a sound and Romnes continued "I plan on turning her to our side. She is very powerful, and may be able to control the monsters of darkness."

"Turn her, then bring her to me." The order melted into Romnes's mind

"Yes master." He bowed.

Over the next few days Salem and Romnes were finding each other in 'accidental' meetings. The two became quick friends, talking about politics, the kingdoms, and the peace the land has seen. "The new headmaster has met with some of the other head master around the kingdoms. "I hear that there making a plan to make a new city, one that will be out in the open, the walls are supposed to be so large that no grimm, no matter how large, could get over it." Salem spoke.

"The taxes are going to kill me. Making something like that will cost money you know. Do they really expect this city to stand against the Grimm, there monsters of pure darkness." Romnes picked up his cup. He bought the two of them a drink. "I think that they should have hope."

"Hope can't save everyone."

"I guess, but we should try to have hope, you know that hope can help people escape the darkest of situations. That's how humans have done so well fighting off the grimm." Salem looked around at the city "This city is a gem that shows what hope can make."

"Hope hasn't made the Fanus equals. Hope won't…" The bill came "Hope won't pay for this, money will." Romnes took out some money.

"But hope does exist in everyone. The Fanus will one day become equals." Salem was getting up when her lightsaber fell off of her belt. Romnes picked it up and looked at it "So are you one of those Jedi people I hear about?"

"Um…" Salem knew that she only had one way of explaining, and it was the truth. "Yes, I was hoping that I could tell you, and not showing you." Salem picked up a single sided lightsaber

"I've been thinking that you might be a jedi. You speak of peace and you know, you have an aura of light around you." Romnes said.

"I guess I should try to hide that better." She said looking at her cup. Romnes put his hand on hers.

"trust me, you might be a jedi, but that doesn't change my opinion of you."

"What is your opinion of me?" Salem said nervously

"Kind, but you seem to have a dream that hasn't yet been realized. I think that there is a power down deep inside of you. A lock that hasn't been unlocked yet." Romnes looks at Salem.

"The Jedi aren't supposed to want power, we're supposed to only want peace. We are protectors." She had a small blush, but as she was saying it felt somewhat like a lie. She saved hundreds of lives, and helped keep stability, she was strong and she was able to sway the actions of nations. She should get some respect, some honor. "What can you tell me about your order?" Salem popped back into reality

"Can I tell you after we leave this place. The public will want a jedi to do everything. I went to this one town with my master and I think that everyone wanted us to help them, and when we didn't do what some of them wanted they called us corrupt and that we would let them be eaten by the grimm. My master and I left that town having someone throw things at us." She laughed at the memory, but at the time she had to really focus to not get mad.

"What did they ask you to do?"

"For starters one of them asked use to build them a house." Romnes's mouth opened "Seriously?"

"Yeah, our only job was to make sure that the town was safe and to get the citizens to start making something that would keep them safe. It was unreal what they asked for us." The comedy of the situation left Salem and now the anger she felt came back "They thought we were there to wipe the mouths of any crumps they had and to do everything for them. I'm a Jedi, not some nanny!" Salem lowered her voice "I think some of them wanted _something_ from me. That town had some really nasty perverts in it." She was mad.

"Where is this town? I'll know not to go near it. I like to think of myself as clean, and would rather not mingle with that filth." He spat out the last word.

"If you got a map then I can show you." Romnes pulls out his map, and Salem points to a small town. "My dad has to travel near there. I'll tell him to watch out for some pretty disgusting people. He's a trader." Romnes smiled and looked at Salem. "I would love to see you again soon. You and I have so much to talk about. I think that you have the best conversations of anyone I've ever talked with"

"I guess that after my mission tomorrow I would have about a week off before the month long mission"

"A month without talking to you. That's a punishment, the inhumanity." He laughed. Salem laughed with Romnes. She started to lean closer to Romnes, but caught herself. "I have to go." Salem leaves.

Romnes reports to his master again "She's falling for me master. I've planted a seed of doubt of her order. Soon I will turn her to our side, but first we need to destroy a town. After we kill everyone there we will show her that we are stronger than the filth of the Jedi. She is close to joining us. One more big push is needed for her to join us. The sith will rise again my master." Romnes smiled at the thought of having an apprentice, and one he had a connection with. His master's voice came next. "I sense that you want to dethrone me." The voice was sickly and cold

"What makes you say that master? I honor you greatly. My master, you are the most powerful person on this planet…" His master's lightsaber ignited and slashed at Romnes. He jumped out of the way and brought out his own lightsaber. It was a cross bladed lightsaber fighting his masters long handled lightsaber. The blade kept Darth Jec back, and his master laughed at his apprentice "You're a fool boy! You should have known that you could never defeat me!" The sith used force lightning that hit his former apprentice. Darth Jec yelled in agony but he stood up. The sith lord started to pounce on his apprentice once again, and the attacks were too powerful for Darth Jec to defend against for long. Darth Jec pushed his master off of him and they once again used the force for their combat. The two meet each other's lightning and they locked. The power could be felt from miles away. The creatures of grimm all started for this point. There was an explosion of power and the power stopped. The door opened with the long handled lightsaber. Darth Jec walked out of the fight alive, which is more than he can say for his master, who is quite dead, and a pile of ashes on the floor. "Now creatures, I have a town full of people that are just waiting to be devoured." Darth Jec gave an image of the town to the grimm and they started for the town. Darth Jec took his lightsaber and ran in front of the Grimm. He would be the first one to lay waste to the town. This would get the attention of the jedi. They would bring Salem and he would turn her. He was destined to teach Salem the dark side of the force, and turn her. What would happen after that would be up to the force. He was ready to teach her the dark side, and he just knew that she would be the greatest sith Alchemist ever. She could make and control the grimm. When she does that they will rule this planet. The town came up, and he stopped. "The grimm will be coming in get number! Get all your warriors for battle! The grimm will be here in only a few minutes!" Romnes shouted. The towns people all got ready for battle. The warriors all got their weapons, and the snipers confirmed that the grimm were in fact coming. The warriors let the man who warned them in the town, and he pulled out a lightsaber. "You're a jedi, you can help us! We're saved!"

"No, your aren't saved" Darth Jec turned his lightsaber on inside of the closets person and quickly cut the head off of another. Everyone turned in horror to the man. "Get awa…" The man couldn't finish his statement, Darth Jec chocked the man with the force and quickly killed him. "You were fools to let me in." Darth Jec laughed as her killed every person around him.

After a few minutes he killed every warrior the town had, he blew down the wall they built and walked away so that the grimm could finish the job. The long handled lightsaber his master had was still on his back, so he decided to plant it, he thrusted it into the ground to tell the jedi who killed the town. "Job well done, now I have to wait for Salem to arrive. I'll say my father was eaten by a grimm. The Jedi will most likely find me, but Salem would protect me." Darth Jec started to meditate.

"Salem, our mission has been canceled. Do you remember that town we visited a while ago, the one that threw us out?" Salem's master said. Salem shook her head "I don't like the people there. They wanted us to do everything for them."

"You don't have to worry about the people. I should say, we need to avenge the people." Salem sat up "What happened?"

"We believe that the sith and the grimm destroyed the town. Our scout found a long handled lightsaber. We and a number of other masters are going to this place. The sith are involved, so we must be careful."

"Yes master, we have to honor the dead after this." Salem said, though she added in her head, 'they'll get more honor than we ever do.' The two got ready and all the masters got ready. They met with four other masters and started out for the town. "Why would the sith attack this town out of the blue like that. Why would they make themselves known like that unless they were ready to attack us?"

"It does seem illogical. The next mystery is what the grimm have to do with this. I don't think that the sith have the power to control the grimm. The grimm are far too old, and there are too many to control." The second master said. He was one of the few aliens that were on remnant. "Well then, we better hurry. We need to stop those grimm before they could cause any more damage. That is our first priority. We need to get any survivors. Let's hope that there are some." The third master said.

The jedi got to the destroyed town. The town was on fire, and the dead were everywhere. "This place looks like a disaster." Salem said. She was the first one to get to the town gates and she found a group of grimm, and they were attacking someone. She ignited her yellow lightsaber and she cut down the first of the grimm. The Beowolves were nothing, and they were everywhere. After killing some of the grim she saw who they were attacking. Romnes was fighting off the grimm with the sword of one of the dead warriors of the town. Romnes was hit across his face and when that happened Salem released a large force push so strong that any of the grimm that landed were destroyed on impact, and Salem grabbed Romnes.

"How does it look?" Romnes looked at Salem's eyes. His left eye was closed, but it was obvious that it had blood on it. "Are you okay? Talk to me."

"hurts like he…" The remark was cut short when Salem kissed Romnes. Darth Jec knew that she would be turned now.

"Salem?" her master called out. The other masters were clearing out the remaining grimm when Salem's master found her. He felt a dark presence around, and he feared for the worst. "Salem!" he cried out again when he found his apprentice holding onto someone. She was kissing him. "I hope you are done." He put a hand on Salem then he looked at the man she was kissing, and he felt the dark presence even more now. "Salem back up, that boy is the sith that did this." Salem looked at her master

"What are you talking about? He can't be the sith. He's my friend. I would have felt it!" Salem looked at him and saw that he had a lightsaber. "You didn't tell me…" She felt betrayed.

"I couldn't tell you. If you knew you would have left. I'm sorry." Salem walked a few steps away.

"What about the people? The grimm were lead here! How did that happen?" Salem asked.

"Sadly the grimm followed me here. I tried to worn the town, but they attacked me. I killed them in self-defense, then I tried to defeat all of the grimm. I fought them until you got here." He said. He got up, but the other masters arrived and looked at the sith "Liar, I can sense that you murdered all the people. It is time to face the consequences sith." Salem's master ignited his lightsaber. Darth Jec ignited his and prepared for the fight ahead. "do you see Salem, the jedi aren't peace keepers! Their trying to kill me!" The other masters ignited their lightsabers and the battle began. Darth Jec jumped over the masters and ran towards the gate. The fifth master used her orange lightsaber, and her orange shotosaber to attack Darth Jec. The blades locked onto each other when Jec pushed up. He cut the lightsaber, leaving the jedi with the shotosaber. She pushed Darth Jec forward. He caught himself; then used some sith sorcery to make the master think she saw him multiply. The forth master did his best to stop the fifth master so he broke the shotosaber.

"Romnes, why are you doing this?" Salem asked

"I'm not killing them, unless I have to. They are trying to kill me. Do you not see the hypocrisy of the jedi! If I don't defend myself then I will die." He sent to Salem, and an image flashed in her mind of a box. She looked back at the battle "What was that Romnes?"

"What was what?" She looked back at the battle

The third master brought out her duel sided lightsaber. It was purple and she kept Darth Jec on his feet. Darth Jec looked at Salem once more. He felt her inner struggle "Romnes, I won't judge you differently if you kill them. They are dishonorable Jedi." Darth Jec smiled, then cut the blade of the third master. He moved his blade faster than her half could block, and he cut her down. "one down. I see four more hypocrites." The second master came attacking with his own cross guard lightsaber. The two blades connected, but with his greater speed he jumped behind the master and struck him down. He twirled behind himself and killed the fifth master. The remaining two master fought with a speed that matched Darth Jec, and the weakness of one was countered by the other. "You sith are the reason that this world has these creatures isn't it!" Salem's master said.

"Only the newer ones, but we can't control them. That's why I befriended your apprentice…" This angered Salem's master, and he cut off the hand of the sith. The other master wasn't able to stop his attack and stabbed Darth Jec.

Salem watched as her friend was murdered by the masters. When the blade pierced the sith Salem ran out from where she was. She ran towards the fallen enemy of the jedi yelling "No!" She grabbed the boy's body "Romnes, speak to me!" she had tears rolling down her face. She grabbed the destroyed lightsaber and put her head on his. "Salem… I love you." With that last breath he passed on. His life joined the force. "Salem…" Her master began. She was crying "Why did you have to kill him? You didn't need to kill him!" Her master said nothing and gathered the remains of the fallen Jedi. The box flashed once again in her mind, and there was another thing, a red pyramid. She knew where she had to go and grabbed Romnes. She dragged him to the long handled lightsaber. "I'll miss you. You would have made a good Jedi." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Salem… it was my fault." Her master said. "I should have tried to bring him to our side. I sensed good in him. I'm sorry." Her master put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the remaining master.

"master… I need to go and meditate, away from here and you." She got up and ran towards the direction that Romnes traveled to get to the town. She found the place with the bomb and the holocron. The holocron called to her. "The masters can't get their hands on this." She looked in the building that once housed the sith, and at the top she found a thing. She didn't know how to describe it. It was looked like a sacrificial room, but it was too clean to be. A door was sealed off, and she knew that the holocron would tell her how to get into the room. "One day I will go in there."

Salem spent two days searching that building top to bottom, and she found out about sith Alchemy and sith sorcery, but she couldn't use them yet. She would be killed just like Romnes. She had to kill the jedi before she could have enough power to do this. The bomb must be made of something important, which she found out was. It was made from something that can disconnect the user from the force. If the impact doesn't kill you the disconnection to the force will, but it was in a gas form. Only a few Jedi actually used oxygen masks, but she could kill them with the knowledge she would learn. She went back to where the Jedi were, and she immediately went to her former master. "Salem. I'm glad that you are here. I'm sorry for what happened, but you nearly kept the sith hidden and alive. The masters are deciding on if you should be excommunicated. I vote against you leaving." Her master informed her. She brought one thing from the sith temple, a sacrificial knife. He knew that it collected blood. She went behind her master and slit his throat. He choked on his blood and died, sending on message to Salem "I'm sorry." Salem grabbed the bomb and set it for the explosion. She used the force to get out of the building, and used it once again to destroy the room her dead master was in. She heard the remaining jedi go to the room, but she felt something. It was like someone was watching her. She looked, and felt a pull to one place. She started speaking "I feel something, no someone. Who am I feeling?" She felt the obvious shine of the light side "I feel the light side of the force. I know that you can see me, and I can feel you. The order lied to me, and so I stole this, and killed my master. The remaining Jedi should find him soon, but I doubt that they would live after the explosion. I will learn the secrets of the sith, jedi. I think I should rename myself. The Jedi lied to me, and they lied to you. The sith aren't evil. I had a friend here, and they were sith, but my master killed them with no remorse. The sith aren't evil, the jedi are. They are demons of evil. They murder those that call themselves sith. I hate them for that. They will never overcome me. I will defeat all Jedi." She walked away hearing the explosion. The next thing was easy. She had to awaken an ancient monster. She had to awaken the Dragon, and The jedi lived near it. She knew exactly what to do. She had to the seals that locked the creature away. She broke the seals and left. She went back to the sith temple. She had the knife full of blood of a jedi master, and she placed the holocron on the table. "let's learn…"

After days of study she finally figured it out. She finally finished the ritual. She figured everything out. The knife was a key that had to be filled with the blood of someone who was a sith lord of jedi master, and the user. An elixir had to be drunk before the ritual began so that she would gain a semblance, and an aura. The natural auras were too weak for this part and this had to be done. She found the dark black thick liquid. It smelled horrible, like a hundred dead bodies sitting out in the hot summer sun. It wouldn't taste good either. The blood of the master must be added to the elixir, and a mix of Sith sorcery and Sith alchemy. The mixture will strengthen the power of the force, and more importantly the dark side. It also changes your physical appearance, but that was of little consequences. She looked at the bottle. "Romnes, I will be what you thought I could be, and the Jedi will pay for this." Salem's eyes were yellow now. She put her lips to the bottle and swallowed the potion. The texture was similar to tar, and the taste was indescribably horrible. After Salem drank the potion her skin and hair turned white as snow and her hair stood up. The veins in her eyes became a dark crimson red as well as her eyes. The whites of her eyes became black. The top of her head changed and a black diamond of dust appeared. The door opened for her and she walked into it seeing the new home that she would live. The door would open and close for her forever now, but it stayed locked for anyone else. The world was a dark purple and red sky, and the mountains were black like her eyes. She felt the dark side flow through her veins, then she realized "There are more Jedi. The creatures I must create will destroy them. I am the mother of Grimm!" She laughed and turned to the door. She saw a globe of remnant raise from the ground covered in a blood like liquid. She gathered a sample of the mysterious liquid and something told her that this way a poison. The globe marked where the Jedi are on the planet at all times. There were one thousand before today, and she most likely killed one hundred. Most jedi were on missions at all times. "The light of the jedi could rise again. As long as there is humanity, the Jedi will exist. I'll give them hope for a time. Death of hope is something to savor. It is sweeter than any food or drink." Salem made a throne of pure blood and she sat in it. "Today marks the end of everything that humanity has built thousands of years for. The Great War will be nothing compared to what I will do to humanity. Those hungry for power will find me, and join me. Those that fear destruction will be my pawn, and those that believe I will crush." Salem looked at the globe, but she felt that something was off. She couldn't tell what it was so she ignored it as the old her trying to stop her. She would never allow the weak her ever escape the prison of darkness.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 **Hey guys this is the longest chapter, and very important. Salem's lore and fall. She was a fallen Jedi, now she has done something that will be felt decades after that. Salem is so mysterious, so why not give her this back story. The title of Darth is bot alive and dead. The Jedi are being hunted once again, and this time they might actually be killed. This is why the Jedi are forgotten. The grimm are the slaves of Salem. The witch of darkness and the killer of jedi. I think that's a great title for her. So you guys know the drill, please follow, favorite, and review. Hope you guys are liking this story, and this chapter. I have no excuses this time, it was my own fault, but you know what, I'm sorry. Have you guys seen Now you see me 2 yet. It's so good!**

 **Anyways I guess. I love you guys. I hope that we can continue this together. I love all my reader, and everyone in the Arizona right now. How are you dealing with the heat.**

 **-Love DragonZlayerX12. Signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15: The jedi

**Chapter 15**

 **Karel and Ruby visiting the old home of the Jedi. They found an old man, who has been revealed to be an old Jedi master.**

"I am no Jedi master. Not anymore. I don't deserve it anymore." He said. Karel took a step closer. "Why would you say that? You weren't the one who killed everyone."

"But I was the one who found her. I was the one who brought her here. If I didn't do that then…"

"Is that your fault that she killed our order?" Karel looked down at the old man. He turned to the opening in the cave and went in it without Ruby. She was about to follow when the old man spoke. "Young girl, please stay here." Ruby stayed.

"I sense that you are confused." He grabbed his pipe and emptied it. The man looked at Ruby "You will see many things that make you confused. I know that one day you will have to fight many things. Hunters and Jedi are nearly one and the same." The man brought his cane around from the back of the log.

"I do have questions. First is what truly makes a jedi?" Ruby asked. She was being told all these things about being a jedi, but she didn't really know what it truly means to be a jedi.

"It means that you give your life to serving the force, and after we die we join the force. The Jedi protect the light side of the force, and we fight off the darkness. You are a hope in a sea of darkness. I am no longer that kind of person. I might be a jedi no more, but I can still see like I used to. Girl, I see your past, and I see a bright future for you. The past might have taken your mother, but the future will be good, but only if you follow the force." The old man coughed. Ruby ran towards his side until he stopped coughing.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked holding his shoulder

"Yes young one, just the effect of using this for so long. I think that if our jedi friend doesn't get up here soon, then I won't be around. I don't have long to live." He coughed once more.

"I'll go get him…"

"No, please don't leave me alone to die. He is on the journey he must go through. It might not be your time to go down there." The man's breath was shaky now.

"Before I go I have enough time to tell you something about a friend. He is an Arc if I am correct. His family is very important. Full of heroes and before that, defenders of the knowledge of the Jedi. They protect a thousand years of knowledge. The Jedi used to frequently travel to this world, until the great war with Darth Bane. We have hundreds of Holocrons, books, weapons, and other things." The old man's words were slower.

"How do you know about my life? How do you know about Jaune?"

"When you put your hand on me, your history flashed in front of my eyes. I saw your introduction to him." The old man coughed again.

"So Jaune's family holds an extraterrestrial knowledge. Why have they never shown it to the world?"

"because of an oath made all those years ago, but they are able to read, and listen to what they can. The ancient Library is only known to the Arc family, and the Grimm are unable to get to where it is kept. Not even Salem knew where it was. The Arc family has many vaults, and the library is in only one if I remember correctly." The man coughed again. Ruby shook her head.

"I wonder what Karel's doing…"

Karel was walking in the destroyed building, and he came to the room where the blast that killed a good amount of Jedi. "The bomb killed the Jedi, but how? They only Idea that I have is the gas was poisonous." Karel looked in the room that belonged to the master of Salem. Everything was destroyed. "That bomb must have been really powerful. I don't feel comfortable to even be in here. It feels like the whole room might collapse. Better keep moving." Karel walked down the hall, and found a scroll. It was burnt up a bit, but Karel could read a little bit of it. "…we've found out about a certain elixir, it gives a force user an aura and a semblance…" Karel took a picture of it and sent it to Bora. "I could get a semblance. How is that possible?" Karel walks through the hall and sees one single door that hasn't been destroyed. Karel saw that the door had a lock that has to be opened with the force. He opened the lock and walked into the room. It was full of lightsabers. Hundreds of lightsabers, and above each one of them is a holopicture of the jedi that owned them. Karel looked at each of the pictures, and it revealed that all of the jedi were killed off since the rise of Salem, how they died, and where they died. Karel read each one of them and noticed that the jedi killed off by the grimm were about three times as much as were killed at the start of Salem's fall. The dates were also close to each other. The latest death was actually a year ago. The jedi was a knight, and she died two years ago. She was killed by a bandit, after fighting off a large number of grimm. "There are hundreds of jedi, how could one person do this…" The image of Darth Vader flashed in Karel's mind. "Why does the dark side do this? Why is it so evil?" Karel bowed his head in respect for his fallen brothers and sisters. "I will restore our order to its former glory. I, no we, will be reborn. The jedi will defend this world. Karel looked at some of the memorials and found Fanus. "If people from this world became Jedi than were they born with a semblance?" Karel went over to the shrines and it did mention that they had a semblance. "So people born here have a semblance, and can have the force. This is truly a strange world." Karel walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the entrance to see the old jedi master breathe his last breath. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, and he disappeared. His cloths and pipe were left behind. Ruby grabbed his cane, and then looked at Karel. "He's gone."

Ruby was talking to the master and he mentioned about the jedi code on remnant.

"Emotion, yet Peace

Ignorance, yet Knowledge

Love, yet Serenity

Chaos, Yet Harmony

Death, yet the Force."

Ruby wrote down the code then learned of a second code, the grey jedi code.

"There must be both dark and light. I will do what I must to keep the balance, as the balance is what holds all life. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. There is passion, yet peace; serenity, yet emotion; chaos, yet order. I am a wielder of the flame; a champion of balance. I am a guardian of life. I am a Gray Jedi."

Ruby asked what a grey jedi was and was answered.

"They are jedi who are a perfect balance of light and Dark. I doubt that any of them have been found by Salem, she tracks the pure light in people, but they are a grey. I respect them, but others in the order think that they are just failed Jedi, don't think this. They are as pure as you or I. They are the only true jedi left ,except for the young man that came here with you. I should tell you of the Sith code. To defeat your enemy you must know the base of your enemy." The old Jedi coughed again.

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion.

Through Passion I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Power.

Through Power I gain Victory.

Through Victory my chains are broken.

The force shall set me free."

When the man stopped talking he was coughing again. "I'm going to die soon. It's truly my time to join the force." The man smiled. "Young lady, take my weapon and add it to my brothers and sisters. I shall give you this wisdom, The light shall guide you, but only if you can see clearly. I know that you will have something big to do with the resurrection of the order, I know this because of your grey eyes." The old man lowered his head and closed his eyes and disappeared. Ruby turned to Karel and saw his look. His eyes closed and a tear came down his cheek. "So many Jedi die. Why are they dying?!" He said. Ruby grabbed the cane and lifted up to reveal a lightsaber. "A Canesaber?" Ruby walked to Karel "Karel, did you find a room where we could put this stuff. He said that he wanted to be with his brothers and sisters. Does that mean the other dead Jedi?" Karel shook his head and got up. "Come with me. I know where to place his items." Karel walked to the door and opened it once more. He walked to an open space and placed the cane in the area. The cane part melted away leaving the lightsaber, and the life story of the old jedi appeared. Karel read it and saw that he has a twin, and read his last name, Shan. He was the descendent of Revan. Karel got up and walked out of the building honoring the last jedi under the rule of Salem. Karel got back to the ship with Ruby following him. "What happened while you were in there?"

"I found a part of a scroll, and on the scroll it talked about how someone with the force gain an aura and semblance. I think that it would work in reverse, but what if it worked with people that had no semblance or connection with the force." Karel walked towards the ship. Ruby walked right behind and walked on the ship. They got back to the dorms thinking about what they witnessed. They got to the dorms and left each other to go to their own rooms. When Karel walked into his room Bora turned her head to Karel. "Your back, someone stopped by earlier and gave me this." Bora holds out a com link. "And there is also a message on it."

Karel pushed the button and saw a hologram of a woman, and Karel knew this person, sort of. It was a jedi in the order. "Karel! I know that you left our galaxy…" She shook and continued to talk "The Empire's following me and my master. We are sending this out on a drone, It should arrive before we do." Karel heard an older person yell loudly in the background "We're going into the asteroid field! We're entering into the galaxy."

"Alright master, I'm almost done with the message. Karel, we're about to lose the empire, and get to your world. Bye." The Jedi took off her hood and Karel knew exactly who it was. It was his best friend. She's a Miraluka named Vuren. Karel saw her lightsabers and the hologram cut off. "That guy that came here said that he found it in his yard, and I knew him from the star destroyer project. So it seems like you know who that was, but we know that at least she's from our galaxy." Bora looked at Karel, who already had his class weapon, his swords. "When did the man get this?"

"I asked that, and he said that he found this thing this morning, in his garden." Bora grabbed her second pistol and walked out the door. "We have to tell Ozpin about this."

"I don't know. He's a good guy, but that will raise alarms, and you know that right now, that isn't something we want to do." Karel looked out the window and saw a light in the sky. The two of them got out of the room and got out of the dorm, not realizing that they were being followed by Blake and Phyrra. "There is no reason that those two should be rushing out of here at this hour, unless something big is happening. Brent just got back, and he's already rushing off to another adventure." Blake said. Phyrra shook her head and followed Blake. They followed for about ten minutes, a light in the sky becoming much brighter. Bora had her scroll out and ran in a direction. "Is this the right thing to do Blake?"

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that it is. Why have they stopped?" Blake and Phyrra walked up to Bora and Karel. "What's happening?" Blake asked.

Bora jumped and pointed her pistol at Blake, but saw who it was and put it down. "You followed us."

"Not just me…" Blake points to Phyrra

"Hello there." Phyrra said

"Karel and I are waiting for a friend, and there they are. Close your eyes, cover your ears. That light is a star ship crashing down. By my calculations it should be crashing down about… now." About three hundred yards away a starship crashed onto the land. Karel used the force to dash to the crash site and he took out his lightsaber, but before he could a green blade started to cut through the door. Karel side stepped and Vuren burst open the door. She held on the door, and Karel caught her. She wore on her eyes a white cloth, and she wore a cape with a hood at the end of it. The cape was black, and her two lightsabers were visible. She had two normal lightsabers, and she looked at Karel. "Karel… It's so good… to see you again…" Vuren collapsed and Karel caught her. "Bora can you go get her master?"

"I'm on it!" Bora ran into the ship and found a Mirialan Woman. She has one normal lightsaber, and one shotosaber. Her robe was brown, and her skin was green. "Help Vuren…" Bora grabbed her and moved her out of the ship. "Looks like we need to get Ozpin now. He's going to freak out." Bora got out her scroll and texted Ozpin "Professor, I need your help. Two people need medical attention" Bora picked up the master, and Karel picked up Vuren and the teens started to go back to Beacon.

 **Author's notes: Hey guys, here's the newest chapter. I introduced two new characters this chapter, but who knows how long they will last. I know, and I have an idea for the ending of this story. Sorry for not posting in a while, but I haven't really have had much time to write. Thanks for reading, and thanks for commenting.**

 **-DragonZlayerX12**


	17. Chapter 16: Vuren and Roni

**Chapter 16**

 **After a starship crashed on Remnant, and two aliens were in the ship. Two Jedi. A padawan and a Master. The two were immediately taken to the medical bay, and were recovering with only a handful of people even knowing that the jedi were there.**

The beeping in the medical bay was the only thing keeping her from sleep. "Can someone turn that off?" Vuren has been here for about two days, and all she has done it sit. Karel and the other person who rescued her master visited her. A man walked to the side of the bed "I can't turn it off, but I can turn down the noise." The man turned a knob and the noise was quieter, "So I know that you aren't a student, and I know that you are in the same order as one student by the name of Karel." Ozpin looked as the jedi looked at him, sort of. "You know Karel?"

"Yes, he's certainly popular these days, ever since he had to tell everyone everything about him, and everything he knew about the empire. What he knows will revolutionize this world, but he's hiding some things. Why would he hold back his knowledge?" Ozpin said. His voice was flat.

"It's because we know what happens when people advance at the speed that you will. You will destroy yourselves. If I was you I would destroy some of the things that you have that don't belong." Vuren's voice was soft, and calm. It was a voice that seemed to belong to a seasoned politician. "You know for a young woman you seem to feel like you are the teacher in this conversation." Ozpin laughed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be arrogant; just I've seen this situation before." A thought popped into Vuren's mind "Where is my master?"

"She's recovering; she had a number taken on her. She took the brunt of the crash didn't she? Normally she would have died, so how did she survive?" Ozpin moved his hand to his chin.

"She must have made a force field around herself. Oh, I guess I should explain the force."

"no need to, I know about the force through Karel." Ozpin stood up, keeping the fact that the force was known on this world, though it was a legend. Ozpin moved his glasses up. "So I have a question for you. Are you an alien?"

"I guess you could say that, I'm from space, and I'm not human."

"Very interesting, what race are you then?" Ozpin stood up and took out a notebook and a pen.

"I'm a Miraluka. I am, and so are all of my race, blind. We evolved to use the force to see everything." Vuren noticed that Ozpin stopped writing "It's spelled M-I-R-A-L-U-K-A."

"Thank you, but just the thought that you can be blind, but you are still able to see. Just think about everyone that would benefit from having that ability. So many Ex-hunters and huntresses…" Ozpin took off his glasses, "I have so many friends, and comrades who would be able to see again."

"I can't help you with that." Vuren said.

"Sadly, and I know that they won't ever be able to see, and it would be impossible for you to do anything." Ozpin sighed.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Vuren was moving up, and tried to get out of the bed. "I don't think that you want to do that, you aren't healed. That scar on your head…"

"I don't feel hurt anymore."

"Well to be sure. My name's Ozpin by the way." The professor started to walk out of the room. He opened the door and turned around to see Vuren lying back down, but she had her lightsabers on her belt. "Why don't you but those down, I know that they can be very dangerous."

"But I'm trained to use these. I think I can have my own weapons."

"Alright, but be careful. I don't want to hear about anything being destroyed." Ozpin walks out of the room.

Ozpin walked to his office and sees Goodwitch in there. "So, that girl is like Mr. Maes?"

"yeah, she is a Jedi, and I have faith that our green friend is a Jedi to."

"Well, what are we going to do then? We can't really leave those two in there. Ironwood will be coming again soon, He'll be asking questions, and then there's the media. What then?"

"Who says that we need to hide them? I think that we can offer those positions. Don't we have room for another staff member?" Ozpin smiled, Goodwitch looked at the headmaster.

"And the girl?" Ozpin's smile didn't fade.

"We have a team that only has two students in it, and they are also from the same place. Simple really, and the world is also aware of aliens now. We just need to be a little careful about them."

"I'll try to convince them to join us, and what of the two students? Shall I tell them that we want them in the school?" Goodwitch looked at Ozpin

"Yes. Please offer them a place in our school." Ozpin looked out the window to see Karel walking towards the infirmary

In the infirmary Karel walked into Vuren's room. She was standing up, stretching her arms over her head. "You should be more careful. If a doctor just walked in can you believe what they would do? Remember, we don't have Bacta."

"If a doctor came into my room I don't think that they would try to stop me. I'm up and walking." Vuren grabbed her lightsabers and looked back at Karel. "I think that I should stay with you for a bit, my master to. I fell her, and I think that she has woken up. She could heal herself even when she's knocked out" Immediately after there was a knock on the door. Karel opened it and saw the Jedi master Roni. Her two lightsabers were on her belt, and she had a new small scar on her nose. The green eyes matched her skin. "It's been a long time Padawan Allusis." Roni hugged Karel. "I don't sense your master. Is she dead?"

"Yes, she was killed about three years ago by Vader. She died so that I could flee. I took her stealth lightsaber and her ship. Only when I landed that I had the saber." Karel ended the hug "But first we need to talk about where you are going, I can't hide you two in my room, with resent events the media is keeping a close eye on me, and my room is nowhere as big as it would need to be." Karel felt his scroll buzz in his pocket, and he took out the scroll. It was a message from Ozpin. "I have an offer for your two friends. Ask them to visit me when they are able to come. I need to ask them something important." Karel put his scroll away. "How long can you guys walk?"

"I think that the two of us can get to where you want us to go." Roni said. She started to walk out of the building. Karel got the two out of the room and they walked to the tower and got up to the top floor, and the doors opened. Ozpin was at his desk and looked up. "Hello Mr. Maes, Why don't you introduce me to your older friend."

"This is jedi master Roni. Obviously she isn't human. She was my master's good friend."

"And my name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster at this school. We saved your lives, and we would like to offer the two of you places in this school. I would like to offer the padawan, that's the term right?" Vuren shook her head "… I would like to offer her the opportunity to join our school, and to join team BMBL, or Brent Maes…" Ozpin moved his hand to Karel "…And Bora lone."

"Brent Maes?" Vuren looked at Karel

"It was a rush name, and it sort of stuck." Karel looked away

"And who's this Bora lone?" Vuren continued

"She's my teammate, and she's a mando." Karel left out the part that she is also more than a friend

"A mandalorian, Really? I can't believe that a mando would be this far out in space." Vuren rubbed her chin.

"I think that you would get along good in this team, and it would take a lot of less stress from explaining everything. Now onto master Roni, I would like to offer you a position in staff. It would be an assistant, and it would let you study people from Remnant." Ozpin said.

"What would that job mean?" Roni walked closer to the desk "Where would I live, and who would I work under?"

"You would live near here. You would have an apartment, and you would work under Goodwitch. She is the woman who has just walked into the room. She teaches the fighting class. We would also pay, and you would have a normal life. If you find anyone who is "Force sensitive" as I learned it to be called, you can be a private tutor of sorts for them, if they wish to be a jedi." Ozpin said, and Goodwitch came to look at Roni.

"So she would be helping me if she agrees. My name is Glinda Goodwitch. I hope that we can work together, and that you can share some experiences of where you come from. If you don't mind me saying, you interest me quite a lot. The tattoos on your face, and the color of your skin, and your dress. Everything is new to me, and for the ability to learn about you, it would be a great honor."

"Um… Thank you" Roni mumbled under her breath "I guess". Roni stood straight and looked Ozpin in the eyes "I would like to thank you for your hospitality, and your offer. I think that it would be best if I except, but I don't have the qualifications…"

"Master that's a lie! You are an excellent fighter. You saved me hundreds of times." Vuren yelled

"That's not what I meant, I have no idea how you fight. I have to learn about the fighting styles here. I have my fighting styles, and that's it." Roni said. She grabbed her lightsabers "Headmaster Ozpin, I fight with these, and if you don't mind I would like to spar with each of the other staff members. If I am to be seen as an equal I have to fight them all. I believe that only by showing my strength can I accept this job."

"Alright, but you can't use those. They would cut through any weapons of our staff. We'll give you sparring weapons." Ozpin looked at Glinda, and saw a smile.

"Master, you better be careful. The last people we fought wish they didn't fight us."

"Yes, but I didn't use my lightsabers then, I couldn't on those pirates, wouldn't be fair."

"If I hadn't used mine you would have been killed" Roni replied.

"You fought pirates?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah, but they were the ones who boarded our ship first…"

On the way out of the galaxy in the unknown region a group of pirates boarded the ship that held Roni and Vuren; It also had a few people, friends from the republic. The pirates burst open the door and killed the people. Roni jumped over her seat and punched the pirates. She was fighting the pirates until the captain held a blaster to her head. The pirates that she defeated were on the ground, and most had broken bones. "You'll pay for hurting my crew." Before the blast could some from the blaster Vuren cut the blaster in two and she held her second lightsaber to the captain's throat. "Get out of her, or die." The pirates left the ship and left the jedi alone, but also tipped off the empire.

"That isn't very important now. I will accept this job. I'll get ready for the fights. She turned to Vuren and Karel and smiled at them. "Don't worry you two. I won't hurt them."

 **Author's notes: SORRY AGAIN! I'm so sorry guys. Please forgive me.**

 **I would like to say to every reader Thank you. I write this story for you guys. I would also like to recommend a story to you guys. Souls of the Jedi. Squasher, a good friend. I hope you guys get excited for the next chapter.**

 **-DragonZlayerX12**

 **P.S I'm going to need some help with names, sith names. You'll find out why later.**


	18. Chapter 17: Roni vs Port

**Chapter 17**

 **Jedi master Roni has been offered a job as a teacher at beacon, but before she accepted the job she challenged every member of the school to a duel.**

Master Roni was looking at the weapons hanging everywhere. "Why don't they just make it clear where the swords are?" Karel pointed to one section of the armory "It's really easy to figure out where the weapons are, the swords are half way up the wall, the short swords, and daggers are on the bottom." Karel moved over to the short swords, and found a sharp one. "I think that this one will do. Here you go, so who are you fighting today?"

"It's Peter Port. How's Vuren doing?"

"She's moved in alright. Professor Port is a strong teacher, be careful. I think that Vuren, Bora, and I will see the fight."

"Okay Karel." She grabbed the swords, and turned to the door. "I feel like I'm going to meet someone important today." She walked out of the room and walked to where the fight would be held. She walked into the room and saw Peter Port talking to Ruby. "Karel, do you know that girl?"

"That's Ruby, she's… Force sensitive, and she had a lightsaber."

"What? Is she trained?"

"No, I have only just found out, but she's only just begun training. I wonder why she's here. This is supposed to be a private match. Only those involved."

"Maybe she's involved." Roni walked to Porter and Ruby. "Hello, I am Roni, the one who is sparring you today." Roni extends her hand to Porter, as he takes it.

"I am Peter Porter. Our fight will begin when you are ready. Ruby, take your seat next to our friend there." Ruby sat down at her seat next to Karel

"Let's get ready for this fight, and watch out." Karel said

Roni took out her two swords, and she got in her stance. Porter grabbed his ax. He started the fight with an overhead slash, and Roni caught it with an "X" shape with the duel blades. She turned the long sword to let the Ax fall down the blade, leaving Port Open. She spun around and started her assault on Port. The dance of the blades was all blocked by the hilt of the ax. "You think that being fast is all that you need to do to beat me? If that was it then I might as well leave my job." Port pushed Roni away

"That was just the test. I hoped that wasn't the most you could do. Get ready, I'll show you the power of the force!" Roni gathered the force around her palm and used force push, hitting Port. Port was holding on his ax to keep him from moving back. He looked away and Roni dashed towards him. She put her swords away and started with a physical attack. She punched him in the pressure points, but he didn't fall. He didn't even seem hurt at all. "Distracting me is a good tactic, but it won't work."

Port got his ax out of the ground and he swung it. Roni didn't stop it but she ducked under the blade. She dodged just in time, but her hair wasn't as fortunate. A small amount of it fell to the ground. "Close one. I have to watch it." Roni got back up. "You ready to take make this a real fight? We've barely done any fighting."

Karel was watching the fight, but he turned to Ruby "Ruby, Roni is a very skilled fighter. I fought alongside her during the clone wars. She's also a very skilled teacher. There's no need to worry, she's going to get in." Ruby was staring at her intently

"It's not that, it's just that I've seen her before somewhere, and I'm trying to remember." Ruby held on her head, and a memory came to her. "That's it. She was in a dream of mine. It was around the time my mom died. I saw this lady talking to my Mom. She was wearing something different. It was what she's wearing, but white. It was all white, and Mom was clear. I could see through her, then she started to disappear, but she turned to me before she did "Ruby… This is my friend, and one day you'll meet." She disappeared. Master Roni then walked up to me and smiled "Ruby, when I meet you we'll be good friends. I grabbed her hand, and it felt real. When I looked down I was in white as well. I asked her what her name was, and she told me Roni. I can't believe I forgot about her. She was in my dreams almost every night for years. I was little, maybe six or seven when my dad told me she was an imaginary friend."

"I wonder if Roni remembers you. I've never heard of that happening…" Karel looked up at the fight. Roni wan Port were fighting and the hits were blurs. He could barely keep up, and he saw Ruby wasn't even looking at the fight. "Do you think that your mom could have been a Jedi?"

"I don't know. How could she have been? The Jedi were being hunted down on remnant at that point, and how would she know Roni?"

"What if she came here from my galaxy? That would explain a lot of thigs, and add a million more questions. She would have a lightsaber right, then where is it?" Karel looked back at the fight this time, he was able to actually see the fight. They slowed down a little bit.

Roni was using the force to keep up with Port. He was so fast for a non-force sensitive. She had to be careful. The ax would swing at random times. "You are a fast one. You cut my sleeve that time." Port said. He stood straight. Roni stopped moving. "But I can't let you off so easily!" Port charged at full speed. He swung his ax to the side, and he shot the gun to make the swing faster. It hit Roni, and she flew back into a wall. She fell to the ground with a thud. Port came running to help up the Jedi. When he got to her he stopped. She was laughing. "That was a good hit Port, but I've had worse." She used the force to throw Port into the air. She jumped up and landed a series of hits. When they landed Peter Port was on the ground, with a few less buttons on his shirt. "Thanks for the fight Port."

Port landed the hit he wanted, but when the Jedi hit the wall he remembered that they don't have Aura. She took that hit dead on. Worry about how many bones he broke rose. He dropped hit ax and ran towards the fallen jedi, but he stopped. "What the…" He mumbled under his breath. Roni was laughing. "Is she a mad woman?" was what was on Ports mind. He let out his strongest swing on her and she was laughing. "That was a good hit Port, but I've had worse." That was the one thing that he never wanted to hear form an opponent, especially since he didn't have his weapon. He braced himself for the attack but was shocked when he was thrown off the ground into the air. Roni gripped her blades and jumped into the air. She met up to Ports face and said "get ready." She started swinging the swords fast. Port tried to count, but lost count. She was hitting him at least ten times a second. In the end of the fury of strikes she was above Port. She spun in the air and kicked Port down to the ground. First he fell, then the buttons from his collar. Port hadn't had a fight this well in so long. "Thanks for the fight Port." She said sheathing the blades. "That was a good fight. You beat me fair and square." Port got up from the ground and shook of the dirt that was on him. "But I'm not the best our school has to offer. Ozpin beats me out there. That was a really good fight. During the invasion I was protecting the children. I didn't really have any good fights. Stormtroopers and white fang are the grunts." Port grabbed his ax and shook hands with Roni. "If you ever need help with anything, I'll be here"

With the fight over Roni and Karel were going to Karel's dorm. "This invasion wasn't that long ago. How have the students faired?"

"A number of us died. I watched an entire team die. The inquisitor killed them for trying to help us." Ruby was running up to Karel and Roni. When she got there she had to catch her breath for a second. "Jedi master Roni, I would like to talk to you. I'm Ruby Rose…"

"Ruby Rose… I will answer any questions you have." The group started to walk towards Ruby's dorm. They got into the room, and only Yang was there. "Yang, I think I learned something about Mom." Yang closed her scroll and looked at Roni. "About Summer…?"

"Yes, and master Roni probably knows about her."

"Really? What would she know about Mom?" Yang looked at Roni. Roni sat down in the room on a chair. "Your mother must have kept this a secret from you. First she wasn't born where you think. She may have told you she was born on this world. This is false, but she hid it from you to keep you safe."

Yang sat back in shock. "Not from here?" She held her hand over her mouth. The thought had come over her mind, but it was a joke. Her mother was bad a geography, but amazing at astronomy. They joked about her having her head in the stars. "If she wasn't from here, then tell me where was she from?"

"She was born on a planet called Corellia. It's a planet in my galaxy. She joined the jedi order when she was very young. She was so strong in the force. It was natural for her. She rose the title of Padawan, and was with a master on a mission. She went into deep space, and somehow got here. I don't know how or when. You know the rest of the story." Roni looked at Ruby. "I felt when she died, and before she joined the force, she came to me in mediation. She told me her life story, or showed me. She then showed me her daughter, you, Ruby Rose. I promised to her that somehow, someway, I would meet her and teach her to use the force." Ruby shifted

"I remember that. Dad told me that it you were imaginary, that I created you to help me." Ruby said. She grabbed her lightsaber. "Master Roni, I want you to train me."

"I will, and now you Karel. You need a master. I know that Yoda wouldn't like this, he wouldn't mind though."

"Are you saying that you're going to take on three students?" Karel smiled "yeah Yoda would have tried to stop you a few years ago."

Roni got up and left the room. She excused herself from the room. She started to walk to where she sleeps a place that she calls home. It was given to her since she was, or would be a teacher. It had a place to train, and now she had to fix that room. She has a number of students to train. Karel looked at Ruby "looks like we'll be training together again." Karel leaves the room. Ruby and Yang were in the room looking at each other. "I guess that explains why you get to be a jedi and I don't." Yang laughed, but it was weak.

"Yang, are you getting jealous of your little sister?" Ruby asked to lighten the Mood. She made a mistake.

"Yes ruby, you get to be this thing with a power beyond what any of us have. I can't do that. You can. Do you think that this thing that makes you special will drive us apart? Your mom had this ability and was from space. She cared for us and loved us. My mom left me Ruby. Don't take it the wrong way Ruby, I'm happy for you, but I don't have something special about me." Yang looked at her fists.

"Yang, You do have something special about you. You are so strong. You're our strongest member, and on top of that, you're my sister."

Yang smiled "I guess being the big sister of one Awesome Jedi. Make sure you kick every kind of Butt." Yang smiled.

Ruby shook her head. "Thanks for being my sister."

"You're welcome, and Thanks for being a great sister." Yang said. She hugged Ruby quickly and then ruby asked "Where is everyone else?"

"We're right here." Weiss said. She and Blake had a flash drive "I found something, and I think that everyone with the force would like to see it." Weiss smirked and threw the flash drive to Ruby. Ruby caught it and plugged the flash drive in her computer and all that she could see is a symbol. "Blake and I were at the library getting some research done when we found this symbol. It was from a ship found near one of my father's mines. It was a small ship, but the symbol wasn't in any of our databases. I'll ask Bora, or Karel. They should know." Weiss took a hold of the flash drive and went across the hall.

 _ **Author's notes: Hey guys I'm SO SORRY! Why do I keep not finding time to write? So I promise that I will write a second chapter this month, and it will be a Halloween special, like the Christmas special. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. I want to hear for you guys.**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **In the realm of dreams the only guide for jedi is the force. The force though isn't completely clear…**

Karel rolled around in his bed. In the dream he saw Remnant "Why am I here?" He saw two large ships, that of the old republic, and the old Empire. The ship of the old republic fired shot after shot at the Empire's ship, and it did the same. Ships were firing at each other, and then the Republic ship's bridge blew up. The ship was going down, but not before firing one last shot, destroying the engines of the ship. The Republic's ship crashed into the moon destroying part of it. The Empire's ship was also crashing. Karel was in the ship now, seeing a mad rush to get people out, but the escape pods were damaged. The few remaining sith on the ship were placed into cryogenic freezing pods, along with their most faithful followers. The ship crashed into the snowy tip of Anima. Karel saw time speed up. He counted the number of sith in the pods. One hundred pods and twenty five were sith. The rest in the ship were dead, most on impact. Those that lived stayed on the ship making sure the sith didn't wake up. Dozens of ships came in secret, and he could see only light. The dream began to slow down, but he suddenly felt an immense darkness. He turned around and saw two eyes. They were dark red with black in them. The eyes glowed and Karel shot up in bed. He saw a Grimm standing over him. It was a sphere like grimm, and fear shot threw Karel. It only stopped when he heard the slash of a purple lightsaber, taken from his nightstand. Vuren woke up after feeling the darkness in the room. Bora jumped out of bed. Karel grabbed his head. He felt weak, and he had to hold onto his head. Vuren made sure the window was unlocked, but it was locked. "Was the front door unlocked?" Vuren asked "No, and the only way to get in is without cards." Bora grabbed her blasters, and sat next to Karel "What just happened?"

"I don't know I was having a dream. In it two ships, one from the old republic, and the other from the old empire. I saw the empire's ship crash on Remnant. The dream ended with me seeing a pair of red and black eyes. I felt pure darkness." Karel shivered. He still felt the lingering in side of him. "I have to get to Ozpin." Karel said. Bora got up and tool a picture of the grimm before is dissipated. She sent it to Ozpin. Karel got out of the room wearing one of his Jedi robes. Bora followed after Karel. She threw on a coat. They got on the elevator and they went up to Ozpin's office. Since it was five A.M he was there. Ozpin looked up and saw the two. "This better be important…"

"It is professor, A grimm was in our room." Karel said. Ozpin stopped typing on his computer, and looked up.

"A grimm…?" Ozpin closed his computer "Did you see anything else?"

"Yeah in a dream, an old ship from our galaxy, and a pair of eyes. They were pure hate. They were red and black eyes." Karel said, summarizing his dream.

"I see… Karel, I will put attention on this problem. It's time for you to go back to sleep." Ozpin said, as Karel and Bora left the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Bora said, holding Karel's back. Karel looked at Bora and smiled. "I'm okay. After everything that has happened I don't think the things the Jedi taught me is enough anymore." Karel sat down on the floor. "I know I'm still a padawan, but I can't handle the stress I get."

"so you know how most people feel. You know, from the normal person's position the jedi have a lot of things to stress over." Bora said. "But from my point of view I do see things that most wouldn't. I know that even the jedi need a break from saving everything."

"Thanks, here's our stop." Karel stood up. When the doors opened Weiss was standing in front of Karel and Bora holding out a flash drive. "I think you should look at what's on this."

"What is it White?" Karel opened the file on his scroll. "Oh… You were saying Bora."

"What do you mean by that jedi?" Bora looked at the picture, the old empire's symbol and ship was seen, and a red light was seen from inside the deck. "Look at that light. It's a glow, but from what?"

"A lightsaber… do you think that there was a third sith with the empire."

"This was a long time ago, I was in the library, and this dates back to before the last Great War" Weiss said.

"What do you mean before?" Karel said he looked at the picture again; it was blurry, very blurrier than pictures would be today

"so your telling me that this planet has had sith for that long?" Karel handed his scroll to Weiss and used the force to run past them and into Beacon. He ran into Dr. Oobleck's room. "professor, I have a question about the great war." Karel was breathing heavily at this point.

"Alright my boy, what is it?" Oobleck moved some papers around on his desk and took a sip of coffee

"Do we know the leaders of the enemy?" Oobleck stopped moving and thought deeply on the question

"That's very interesting my boy, and if my memory serves me correctly the man, or was it a woman, no one could really tell, called them self "Darth". We know that they were killed by s member of an order that disappeared. The only known weapon of any leaders of the war was one much like your weapon, what was it called a Lightsaber? Well we know that this "Darth" kidnapped a number of children and taught them a dark art. Why do you ask?" Oobleck looked at Karel's face, it having lost some color.

"I think I know what you're talking about. I believe that order was the remnant jedi order." Karel said. Oobleck shook his head "I have been thinking of that ever since the attack." Oobleck said

"I have one more question professor. Where is the lightsaber?" Karel asked. He hoped that it would be somewhere close by. "The lightsaber is in a museum in Atlas, that is of course where the last battle took place, and as you should know if you read the chapter I assigned you, that blade was used to end the war. I hope that I answered you questions nicely." Oobleck turned around and before he could leave "I do hope you weren't just about to leave to find Miss Schnee, go to Atlas, and take this weapon." Oobleck smiled at Karel. "Just joshing you of course. No matter who you are you would be long dead before you could leave the building." Oobleck said calmly.

"Thank you again Dr. Oobleck" Karel bowed quickly before leaving the room. When he left he almost ran head first into Weiss. "Stop."

That word was Karel's most hated word from her. He spent three years learning that from a Schnee that word actually meant something. Karel didn't move, and dutifully stood still. "Now Blue, You gave me your scroll, what I want to know is why you were in such a rush to get here?"

"Well I was actually about to go get you. I found out something, and I was hoping if you could get me to Atlus." He was still standing still. He didn't even notice that his lightsaber was off of him. "No"

No, why no Karel thought "Why not?"

"Because you're not dressed, and you just let Ruby take your lightsaber." Weiss pointed behind him. Ruby was standing behind Karel. "But if you get changed, I guess you can come with me, it'll be like old times." Weiss smiled. Karel ran towards his room, and when he opened the door he saw Vuren dresses in her school uniform.

"It's no jedi robe, but it'll do." Bora said. She was in a tee shirt.

"Why are you in your uniform?" Karel asked grabbing his cloths.

"I just got them today. I wanted to try them on. Where are you going?" Vuren asked

"Well with me finding out that Jedi and sith fought in the war, and I found out that a lightsaber is on display. It's in Atlus, so I asked Weiss if she would take me to go see it. She agreed." Karel went into the bathroom and got changed very quickly.

"So you're going on a trip with Weiss alone?" Bora asked.

"If you must know she's only a friend. I was her body guard for almost three years." Karel grabbed his swords, and the green lightsaber. "Since the ship needs this to work, and I don't want to be spotted unless it's necessary we will have to rely on her to get us over there." Karel said. He brushed his hair, noticing that it's long for him. "When we get over there I might need to get a haircut."

"So how did you get to be the bodyguard of one of the most powerful families on Remnant?" Bora said. Vuren turned her head towards Bora

"Weiss belongs to a powerful family, and she's here. She's not at a more secure place or anything?"

"Trust me, her father wasn't too happy about that. So Bora, to answer your question I must point you to Winter. She was the one who saw me fight. She was under attack by a large group…"

Winter was alone, surrounded by the dead bodies of four Atlus troops, and dozens of White fang. The leader was Adam. Winter looked around to see that she couldn't run. Karel was riding on a horse that he found. He was meditating on the horse's back, but sensed that someone was in danger. He was riding above the fight, over a cliff. He jumped off the horse, and slide down the cliff. When he neared the base he used the force to jump. He landed behind a white fang member. Karel brought out his lightsaber, killing the white fang member. The others turned to him. Adam saw that the blade killed the grunt in one hit. He ordered the others to attack Karel. The grunts got out their weapons and tried to stop Karel. The first one swung his sword, but Karel cut the blade in half. The others stopped a second, and Karel cut the man down where he stood, and he threw his lightsaber. It landed in a grunt's chest. Karel jumped to grab the lightsaber, and jumped back. He cut down two more white fang grunts. The remaining members looked at Adam. "Get out of here before he kills you all."

Karel killed two more grunts before they ran away. Winter stood there dumbfounded. "Who are you?" Karel dropped the hood he was wearing, revealing his hair, it was blonde.

"I'm Karel, the last jedi padawan." He held his hand out to Winter. She took it and shook his hand. "I wonder why they attacked you."

"Well, Karel. It might be the fact that I am a Schnee." Winter said, putting her sword back. She saw Karel move a little.

"You're a Schnee. Like the dust Schnee? That Schnee?" Karel put his lightsaber away.

"Yes. You are a very capable fighter. Who was your teacher?"

"The Jedi masters of Coruscant" Karel said, believing that she wouldn't know, and she didn't

"I've never heard of the Jedi, or this town called Coruscant. That's very rare that I don't know something like that."

"The order is dead, it fell to a darkness, like my village." Karel lied. He knew that jedi shouldn't lie, but he didn't feel like a Jedi at this point.

"So that's how you meet Winter, but that doesn't explain why you started to work for her." Bora said.

"Who's Winter?" Vuren said. They heard a knock on the door, and they opened it. It was Weiss. "blue, I got us a way to Atlus. I hope that you're almost ready." Weiss said.

"I just need to get a few more things." Karel said. He grabbed his scroll and a change of clothes. He put in in a bag. "I'm ready Weiss. I hope that you won't be missed on your team."

"School doesn't really start back up until that new secret teacher is instated. I heard She beat professor Port." Weiss grabbed a suitcase. "besides, we'll be back by the weekend." Weiss smiled, and she left the room to go to her room to get something she forgot.

"Well I guess this is bye for now jedi." Bora said folding her arms

"Bora, you have to understand…" Bora held up her hand

"Yeah I understand."

"Don't worry, she won't be lonely. I'll be here." Vuren chimed in. Karel smiled and shook his head. He was about to leave the room but turned back for a second and kissed Bora on the forehead. "Till we meet again." Karel said

 _ **Author's notes: SORRY AGAIN! I really hate being this late, but hey we got over 50k words in this story. Next chapter will return to the fights between Roni and the other teachers. No Karel next Chapter. May the force be with you.**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	20. Chapter 19: Roni vs Oobleck

Chapter 19

 **Roni continued to fight the teachers, after beating professor Peach she was scheduled to fight Professor Oobleck. With Karel gone Vuren and Bora take his place at the fights.**

Bora walked in front of Vuren, trying not to start another conversation. With what Karel did it became very… awkward.

After Karel walked out of the room Vuren looked at Bora, well she would have if she could see. Bora could almost feel a pair of eyes on her. "What was that about?" Vuren asked. She turned her head to see that Vuren's head was in fact looking at her. "Well, you see… um…"

"What's what?" Nora said. She was walking to her dorm, and she was carrying a box. Karel didn't close the door. "Perfect" Bora walked out of the room.

"hey need some help there Nora?" Bora grabbed the box and walked away. Vuren came out of the dorm and closed the door. "We keep forgetting to close that door." She walked up to Bora and Nora.

"You still haven't answered me Bora, what was that between you and Karel?" Nora looked at Vuren and understood the situation. "Can't talk, this weights a ton." Bora struggled to get that out. Vuren grabbed the box, and she figured out what Bora was talking about. "Nora what do you have in here?"

"You'll see when you put that down. Let me get the door." She opened the door to see Phyrra sitting in the window watching Weiss and Karel leave. "It that the package?"

"Yeah, can you believe that we got it already?" Bora and Vuren put the box down. Nora looked at the two guests. "if you don't mind" Phyrra got out of the window and got her spear, cutting the tape. Nora opened it and it was full of parts.

"So what's this?" Bora asked

"Well we thought we should make upgrades. So Bora what happened between you and Karel?" Nora said.

"Fine he kissed me on the forehead just before leaving." Bora said

"What?!" Nora said holding on Bora's shirt. Her smile was huge across her face.

"Why did he kiss you is what I want to know" Vuren said. She crossed her arms

"If you want to know the truth them fine, we've been dating since just after the imperial attack."

The tension between Bora and Vuren was still there the whole way to the fight. "I know that him dating me is against your Jedi code, but I find that rule very stupid. How can being a real person make someone go the dark side? It makes no sense at all."

"It does too make sense. The code forbids attachments, because if you lose that person in your anger you can fall." Vuren said

"That's crap. Your code basically tells you that any attachment is evil. It tells you that you shouldn't care about anything. It's not the fact that you love someone. It's not telling, and teaching you to deal with the feelings that's would take you down to the dark side." Bora said. They stopped at the door and saw Roni starting the fight. Roni attacked the professor with everything that she had. The bat weapon spat out fire in Roni's face, but she ducked under it. The attack was meet with Oobleck stepping back and shooting shots at Roni. The hits knocked the swords out of Roni's hands. Oobleck jumped forward hitting Roni into the seats. Vuren and Bora watched the fight two rows up, and the rocks just missed them. Roni got up, using the force as a shield. "It has to suck to go through that." Bora said

"Well, we've been through worse in the clone wars."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember this one time where we were being attacked by a large group of bounty hunters, but that's for later." Vuren saw Oobleck jump to swing down on Roni, but she moved out of the way, and grabbed the weapon and tried to throw it out of his hands, and did. It turned back to into the mug. Oobleck ran towards it and drank the remaining coffee in the mug and dropped it. "Now it's time to get serious." He moved with a speed that would impress Ruby, and he kicked Roni. Roni fell to the ground, looking for her swords. They were stuck in the ground. "Where are you?" Roni jumped up but immediately got punched back down, but this time with the bat. Roni looked to her left to see Oobleck smirk. "keep watch, and give me your best."

"Alright, you want my best here it is!" Roni pushed with the force, pushing Oobleck, but before she could befit from it Oobleck was up. He dropped his bat again, and Roni jumped forward to hit Oobleck. She landed one kick, but he grabbed her foot and twisted it, spinning her in the air. She landed on the ground and Oobleck ran back.

"Faced worse, right." Bora said

"We have, though she might not exactly call this easy. Oobleck seems to be good at hand to hand. My master isn't exactly good at that. She lost to a bounty hunter at that." Vuren looked a little worried

Roni pulled Oobleck towards her into her foot. She hit him and he coughed. She walked back to see if he was alright, then when she saw a smirk on his face she jumped backwards. She ran towards one of her swords, but failed to pull it out again. Oobleck ran towards Roni, and she ducked under the attack, using the force to push Oobleck to the ceiling. She finally pulled out her sword and threw it to the ceiling. It hit Oobleck's Coat, pinning him to the ceiling. Roni used the force to pull the sword down. She grabbed the sword, and with the hilt hit Oobleck in the chest. Oobleck felt the hit, and lost his breath. He fell to the ground and raised his hand. "You win"

"Are you Okay?" Roni asked as she helped Oobleck up. Oobleck shook his head. "You beat me. That takes a lot. You got my respect" Oobleck picked up his mug and looked at the girls "Ms. Lone, and…"

"You can call me Vuren." Vuren said. Oobleck walked out of the room. "Master, we have something to discuss."

"No we don't" Bora said

"What is this now?" Roni said. She picked up her robe.

"Bora here…" Vuren said, Bora almost tackling her "…is dating Karel." Bora stopped. There was no use in fighting now that she knew.

"What?" Roni looked at Bora. "You are dating Karel? You have to know it's forbidden for jedi to be in relationships."

"It might be forbidden in our galaxy, but here, no it's not. I know that you people think that it's evil for someone to be human with anyone, but it's not" Bora said.

"It's not evil, just we don't want jedi to have a chance to fall to the dark side. If they fall, then they could cause a war."

"That's a weak excuse isn't it? If you Jedi are so weak that you would fall because of one person than how can you even think of protecting others." Bora yelled. Bora left the room, running, very mad at Roni.

"Wait! Great she's gone. I just want her to understand where we're coming from. Doesn't she know about Jedi that fell in love."

"I know master, but she did bring up a good point when she was talking to me. She said that the jedi should have trained us to deal with our feelings. Master Yoda never taught us that."

"I know my apprentice. I just don't know how to deal with this. In our galaxy the people just accepted the fact. Plus Karel should know that it's forbidden. I want to know why he decided to not care about it. He would have been expelled from the order." Roni said. She attached her lightsabers to her belt. "You're going to have to apologize to her you know."

"Yeah, but I needed to tell you."

"I know, but you could have done it better."

"I'll go now."

"Don't, it's too soon." Roni said. "Come with me to my home. I think that you should you should practice your sword arm." Roni said. It's been at least a month since she needed to fight.

Bora was walking back to her dorm. She just told a Jedi that her order was stupid, and not many do that. "I need to blow off some steam." Bora said. Blake was walking down the hall alone reading her book, when she saw Bora. She waved and Bora said "Oh thank the stars, Blake."

"yes…" Blake said.

"Do you know where I could blow off some steam, I need a break from all this jedi stuff." Blake shook her head.

"You're telling me, with Ruby and Weiss having their heads in the stars, and Yang off becoming a pilot, I need a break."

"I think it's _we_ need a break. So do you know a place?"

"Yeah, follow me. I doubt that anyone would miss us." Blake and Bora started to go out when Sun appeared out of nowhere. Bora pulled out her blaster pistol and pointed it at Sun, then put it away. "Where are you to going?" Sun said with a smile

"oh I don't know. To a bar." Bora said

"We're going to the café that I like." Sun knew the one.

"I see. Let me guess, stuff with Brent?"

"…and Ruby, and Weiss" Blake said

"And Vuren." Bora added

"Who's Vuren?" Bora forgot that Vuren hasn't been officially instated as a student

"She's from Where I come from." Bora said.

"Sun, aren't you supposed to leave?" Bora said

"Tomorrow, and that's why I'm here. One last party with my friends from Beacon." Sun kept walking with the two. They got to the Café. Bora and Blake ordered the same tea, and Sun ordered a coffee. "So, How are your teams?" Sun asked the both of them

"tiring" Bora said

"Like always, except half of them aren't with us on Remnant." Blake said

"what do you mean by that?"

"Well with Ruby being trained as a Jedi, and Yang being a pilot, Weiss and I are the only one's on the ground, but Weiss left today with your boyfriend."

"Did She tell you?" Bora sat up and yelled

"Who?" Blake said "Wait that was a Joke. I guess not."

"I guess no more trying to hide it, yeah We're dating, even though a few people who live in my room don't agree with that. They say I'm going to corrupt him and make him like the people that came here and destroyed the city" Bora said.

"Really, they said that?"

"Well not really, but basically. Can you believe that? So Rude."

"Yeah, that does seems like what a jerk would do." Sun said

"And then the new teacher said it to me too. Do you know that the Jedi where I live weren't supposed to have relationships?"

"What? But aren't relationships what make us human, or Fanus for some of us?" Sun again said

"So Blake, Ruby…"

"She's training like every day with that new weapon of hers. And I think that she sleeps with it."

"She wouldn't but she would sleep close to it. It would kill her if she slept with it." Bora said

"You get what I mean though right?" Blake said looking in her eyes

"Yeah, It's like they can't leave the room without the lightsaber. It's almost like they value it as much as their life." Bora said.

"Great, so Ruby will have it all the time. It's getting annoying." Blake said as a new round of drinks came to them.

"Great, looks like I'll have to cut this short. Ruby wants me to get back to the dorm. If you'll excuse me… Oh wait the bill." Blake said

"Don't worry I got it. My new job might be dangerous, but it does pay very well." Bora paid for the drinks and Sun got up.

"If you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, I do have something to ask from you" Bora said.

"What is it?"

"Put on a shirt." Bora said. "I don't want to see your stomach"

"What? I do have a shirt on…"

"No you don't, I can see your abs." Sun smirked and flexed his abs. Bora sighed and turned around, "And you dropped this on the way here." Bora handed Sun his wallet. "I didn't drop this, I know that. Did you take it?"

 _ **Author's notes; Okay, this chapter's out of the way, and now back to Karel. I hope you guys like this chapter. My birthday was last week, and it was good. I'm a year older. This story is over a year old, and I'd like to thank everyone who reads this, wan favorites it, writes reviews for it, and loves it. This story is dedicated to you.**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	21. Chapter 20: Atlus

**Chapter 20**

 **Karel and Weiss were on a flight to Atlus. The visit is to learn about the Great War, fought almost 150 years ago. Karel slept as the trip was going on…**

"Remember my apprentice; the most important thing I can give you is knowledge. Knowledge is what you should seek. With knowledge peace can be kept, since we know how an enemy would strike. He who seeks knowledge is the master." Master Jade said. The two were sitting in her room on Coruscant. Half a year before the war broke out. This was one of the first lessons with his master, and a lesson that Karel held dear. The lesson was ended, when Master Yoda knocked on the door. Jade opened the door. "Thought I would find you here I did. See you teaching your new apprentice I do." Yoda said. Karel bowed respectfully to Yoda. The grand master shook his head. "I mission have I for the two of you. To Corellia you would go."

"What is it master?" Jade said. She looked at her apprentice. "This will be a good lesson for him." She said.

"This assignment, simple it is. Test a new engine it will be." Yoda said

"But we're jedi, we keep peace. Why would we go test a simple engine?" Karel said

"Though my apprentice's outburst was inappropriate, he does have a point. What's so special about this Engine?" Jade said. Karel felt embarrassed

"Feel not embarrassed of your question. Good it was, and to answer, the engine needs a lightsaber to work." Yoda said. The two were shocked, though Karel didn't hide it well. "Trusted this engineer is. Personally called by supreme chancellor Palpatine she is." Yoda pulled out a lightsaber base. It was in three parts. "The heart of the engine this is. Sent to Chancellor Palpatine's office it was. Lacking a crystal it is."

"Then what are we going to do? Go get a crystal?" Karel said.

"Yes." Yoda said. "The crystal retrieved it must be." Yoda said.

" _Wake up!"_

"Wake up! We're home…" Weiss said, as she was shaking Karel. Karel woke up and held on his head. "You were dreaming"

"Yeah, it was about a mission I had with my master. It was one of my very first." Karel took the lightsaber and looked out the window. The cold, the buildings, and the one House that shined in it all. The Schnee house. It was a beauty of a house, and one that fits the air of this family. "I can't believe we're already back here." Karel said.

"Yeah, do you remember the day we met?" Weiss said

"Of course, you almost killed me…"

"I think that's over reacting"

"You almost killed me." Karel said, lifting up his shirt to show a scar on his chest

"Oh, yeah that was from me. Sorry about that again."

"White, you've said sorry enough times over this. But please remember to never test new dust combinations on me ever again."

"I said I won't blue." Weiss said. They started to land, and the door hatch opened, with Winter standing ready to get the two teens

"Hey Winter, long time no see. What have you been up to?" Karel said. The two were close friends, ever since he saved her from the white fang. She even got him his job protecting Weiss

"Same as always and how are you Weiss?" Winter turned to Weiss

"I am doing well, thank you for asking. We came back because Bleu here wants to see something. It's at the museum." Weiss said. The way she said blue, it was the original name that Karel had on this world, but now it's only used here in Atlus.

"I know it's not Bleu Weiss. I did see his announcement." The three started to walk to the house. "And he did tell me the first time we meet. Father's in his study, currently not with anyone, and Whitley is here."

"So the full family's here. Good, it's always such a joy to see you guys." Karel said.

"Is that sarcasm?" Weiss said. The three got the entrance, the two very large doors that truly have two much smaller doors in them. The doorknob was made with fire dust in it to make the door warm no matter the time of day or year. The doorbell was linked to a small amount of fire dust that heated up the doorstep, making the person warm before they would enter into the house. The color of the door was a dark blue, with a design seen on it. The design was a lighter blue made into a snowflake.

"When am I ever sarcastic about you guys?" Karel said

"Some things never change." Winter said as she opened the door. The entry room to the home of one of the wealthiest families on Remnant was littered with fine art, expensive furniture, and many, many other things to show the wealth of the family, along with a Butler that Weiss knew very well.

"It's good to see you all again." Klien Sieben said holding out a cup of coffee for Weiss.

"It's good to see you again Klien." Weiss said. She took the cup. Karel walked up to Klien. "How you doing Doc?" Karel said, since Klien's eyes were light brown.

"I'm doing good, and don't call me Doc." Klien said. The two looked at each other. "I believe that you should see Mr. Schnee. The two of you."

"Is father in a meeting?"

"No, and he's cleared up anything." Klien said.

"I hope it's a hero's welcome." Karel said jokingly

"Why would you get a hero's welcome? You didn't kill anyone important." Weiss said

"But I fought the guy who basically killed everyone." Karel said with wounded pride. The two walked down the halls getting to the door of Weiss's father. Weiss opened the door and there he was looking at them. He smiled and said "There the two of you are. Weiss and Karel, please sit down."

"Father how do you know Karel's real name?" Weiss said

"Well He told me and Winter. He also told the world" Jacques Schnee said.

"I guess everyone saw that. It's been hard to not be in the spot light. When my other friends came here I had a hard time leaving the building" Karel said. He looked at a painting in the office. He saw it hundreds of times, but it looked different this time. He noticed something he never noticed, a small tare.

"I see you saw the small tare in that painting. Atlus was attacked by a small ship of the stormtroopers that attacked Beacon. They destroyed the window behind me and a piece of glass cut the paper. The stormtroopers were three in total. We don't know how they got here until last week, when we found a ship. The fools were killed, but now I've ordered a new painting." Jacques said.

"What's the painting of Father?" Weiss said

"I thought of making it of Karel here, fighting the enemy that fought against Vale. I thought it appropriate since he started off here." Karel moved in his seat. "Alright, but I wasn't the person who killed him, and he beat me."

"Then who did kill him? Ozpin, Goodwitch…?"

"No, it was my teammate Bora. She is also from my galaxy, and she took out her pistol. She shot the inquisitor in the head killing him." Karel said

"I've yet to hear of this, but it is of you holding your lightsaber, looking at the "Inquisitor"

Weiss coughed and the two looked at her. "I think that you should tell father why we came here." Weiss said.

"Was it not to spend some time here in Atlus with us?" Jacques said.

"Actually we came here to visit the Museum, it has a lightsaber used in the great war. I have a feeling that it will connect to everything that's been happening recently."

"What's been happening recently?" Jacques said

"Well you see I've had a dream about the leader of the great war, and it turns out to be a Darth, someone that makes the inquisitor look like a youngling."

"What's a youngling?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't know the ranks of Jedi. The Younglings are the little ones. From 2 to about twelve."

"I see… so what are you going to do? If you don't know where it is…?"

"I do think I know where it is?" Karel said. He looks at Weiss. "Why don't we stay here for one night." Weiss sighed and agreed to stay for one night.

"Alright, now you can stay in your rooms. Who came to pick you up?" Jacques asked.

"Winter…" Weiss said. Karel turned his head towards Weiss and gave her a look telling her that she shouldn't have said _That_ name.

"…But Winter left immediately. She only lead us to the door. She's gone now. I think someone from Atlus came and got her." Karel said quickly. Karel looks at the calendar on the wall, and realized something. "It's my birthday."

"Oh yeah, it is isn't it. You're seventeen now right?" Weiss said

"Well, now I have to have you over for dinner. A key fighter at Beacon, a Hero; tell me how I couldn't have a celebration." Jacques said.

"I don't know if you'd call me a hero, I did have to be carried out of the fight, twice." Karel said

"Nonsense, come, we'll make tonight special." Jacques said.

"Can I freshen up before we do?"

"of course you can, and so can you Weiss." Jacques said as he led the two teens out of the rooms. Whitley came up and saw Weiss "Well hello my dear sister, and your alien friend." He smiled at Karel.

"And he's father's special guest tonight. Leave him alone." Weiss said. Whitley let the two teens move along. His smile turned to a frown when the two teens couldn't see him. "The guard dog is back. I hope that he doesn't bring any flees with him." Whitley walked to his room.

When Karel got into his room he found the bath, and he realized that he didn't have one at beacon, and even if he did have a bath, he had two young women in his dorm. He started to fill the tub, and he got it to the way he likes it. Warm, and no bubbles. He got into the bath, and melted into the water. "this water is amazing. You don't realize that this is the best feeling." He said to himself. He didn't even hear he door open, and he heard Weiss' voice. "Blue?"

"Don't come into the bathroom." Karel suddenly wanted bubbles in the tub. "I'm taking a bath." Weiss sat next to the open door out of the bathroom. "Why was father mad when I told him Winter picked us up?"

"You might not know this, but the two are on very poor grounds. Winter, and even you are out of his control. He wants control."

"What do you mean?" Weiss found a piece of cloth, and she put it over her eyes. She walked into the room "What are you… I see. Just don't peak." Karel moved around in the tub so nothing showed.

"Why would dad be mad at Winter?"

"She told me something very important, about a new form of dust that you dad. It's a poison, and he was going to make that into a weapon." Karel started to think about it again. "But how did he know it was poisonous?"

"I think I know how. It's been a year since it happened, but the collapse of that cave might not have killed the miners. Father might have found the poison in that mine."

"yeah, and that was the last string for winter. She called me and told me all about it. I think that's the last Winter saw your dad. He has to think that we don't know about anything. He needs to think that so we can leave this place, now if you don't mind, can you please leave so I can get dressed." Karel started to drain the water. Weiss quickly got up and left Karel's room. She left the cloth on his dresser.

The dinner and party was actually very helpful for Karel's plans. The director of the museum and a few other important people came to the dinner. The museum director was a woman, and she reminded him of Nora. The same hair style, but her hair was black. She wore glasses, and wore a suit. Jacques stood up

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here on such a short notice. I hope that everyone here is enjoying the drinks and the reason for this party. He bravely fought the leader of the invading forces. Everyone put your hands together for Karel, someone who I consider a very close friend." Jacques sat down and Karel stood up

"Thank you all for coming here. I'd like to also thank Mr. Schnee for doing all this. I also have to say that everyone who fought at Beacon is a hero. I wasn't the only one who fought the leader of the empire's invasion force. Weiss here, and our teams fought, and almost died, fighting. I know that's why we aren't here. We're here to celebrate life, and we're here to be happy. I think we can all drink to happiness." Karel put up his drink and drank. Everyone else did the same. Karel noticed the Museum director sitting at a table with a folder. She drank and waited for the toast to end. Karel stopped the toast and sat down.

" _I'd toast to that"_ Karel heard in his head. He turned to Jacques "Excuse me for a moment." Karel went to the bathroom as the people serving the dinner.

When he got into the bath room he splashed his face with water. When he did that he looked up to see Cinder. "How are you here?" Cinder faded and Salem appeared where Cinder was, but when she was an apprentice. "You know how Jedi."

"Salem… Why are you here?" Karel said. Salem smiled and spoke again

"I find that the force likes you in a sense. You came here out of any planet in the universe. Where were you before?" Salem asked

"Do you think I'd really tell you?" Karel then put his hands on his head.

"I see, so that's what Coruscant looks like, so bright from your memories. So many jedi everywhere. I see something else. Was that you're master. She's so beautiful, but she's far to intoxicated in the light"

"Get out of my head!" Karel said.

"Don't worry; I've already seen everything I want to know. The only reason you've lived for this long is because you're not important. You are just a plaything to me. If I break you then I toss you aside, if I get bored then I toss you aside. I hope you can keep this game up. Why don't you go back to what you were doing?" Salem disappeared.

"I'll do that." Karel left the bathroom after drying off his face. He got back to the table. Weiss elbowed him. "Did something happen to you?"

"I don't know, I think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think someone who wants to kill me can contact me very easily." Karel poked his head

"Stuff to do with the force and all?" Weiss said

"Yeah that's what it is actually."

"That has to suck."

"You have no idea, but now that it's happened, I'll make sure that it won't happen again. I'll be ready for it." Karel said taking a bite of the food in front of him.

After dinner the guests socialized, Karel's least favorite part. He saw the museum director and he walked over to her. "Just the person I wanted to see. Karel is it?"

"Yeah"

"Forgive my rudeness my name is Fleur Noire. I watched the news and saw you. From a series of requests I was able to get something from the man who ran the museum before me. He gave me this folder about the great war and the weapon, and it turns out that the museum has more than one of these so called "Lightsabers"

"It does? Can I see any of them?"

"Normally I'd laugh in your face, but for you, an expert in these weapons, I think we can give special permission." Ms. Noire said.

"Thank you, and I think that I'll be able to help with anything you need help with."

The party ended, But Karel and Weiss didn't go to sleep immediately after. Karel went into Weiss' room and started to go over what they learned from tonight, and Weiss asked Karel something small, he forgot about it. Before they were in Beacon she asked him about something

"So you never did get around to tell me why you seem to love blueberries all of a sudden."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well remember that poison your father created. The antidote is strangely blueberries, or any other kind of berry like it. We don't know exactly why this is, but it won't take just one blueberry. It takes hundreds, and blueberries are the most potent antidote of this kind. It's not even the juice or skin. It has to be whole" Karel said

"That seem weird don't you think?" Weiss said. She thought about her father's room, and he did have berries, blackberries.

"You're father hates blueberries, and that's why I eat them in front of him."

"Why would you anger father like that?" Weiss said

"Well, right now his moral compass needs some fixing. It's like it can't even point north."

"Don't say that about father."

"I like the man, I really do. I just want to bring him back to moral choices. Opposing him won't do anything. It'll just make an enemy of a friend. He's like a father to me. It's because he's like a dad to me that I want to bring him back. Being the head of this company isn't helpful to him. It's probably not even heathy." Karel said.

 _ **Author's notes: so here's the next chapter. I had to change a lot of stuff with episode 7 coming out. I'd like to tell you all that if you like this, than please tell me. I want everything you can think of to tell me. I can't help this story without help myself. I'd also like to say that the other crossover fanfic I wrote is done, but I'd like help making the connecting stories. PM me if you'd like to help with that, and only do it if you are serious. I hope everyone is ready for 2017.**_

 _ **Remember that there is a chicken duck woman thing waiting for us in the bushes if love**_

 _ **And Seagulls Stop it Now**_

 _ **-May the force be with you-**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	22. Chapter 21: Roni vs Goodwitch

**Chapter 21**

 **Roni fought with Goodwitch. The second to last of the fights with the staff. The two were watched by more people this time. The students were able to watch more openly now.**

Vuren sat on the benches this time with some students surrounding her. She was so used to it being almost empty at these fights, that she could hardly believe how full it was. She didn't recognize anyone here though (not noticing Ruby and Yang from where they were); it was probably for the better. After what Bora said to her master, the two's relationship got worse. The two didn't talk much for the past few days. When they did, the two would be arguing over philosophy. Bora started to change Vuren's mind about love, and other things. She was losing the fights, unlike her master.

Roni jumped forward, trying to rush Goodwitch, but Goodwitch jumped back and kicked Roni to the ground. Roni jumped backup, and got up. She looked at the crowd behind her, she needed to make sure not to hit any of them, and she was also looking for a certain mandalorian. She turned her focus back to the fight just in time, as Goodwitch sent debris towards Roni. She dodged it, but Goodwitch wasn't done. The debris hit Roni in the back. Roni was pushed forward, being knocked down again. "I'm starting to get tired of this. She said as she jumps back up, running towards Goodwitch. Goodwitch tossed up fire dust, and broke it into five streams. They all went into one single large stream, aiming right at Roni. She threw her smaller sword, and it blew up. Both Roni and Goodwitch kept the blast in a small area. After the explosion ended Roni laughed "Well, I guess I'll need another one." She said while smiling

"You still have one sword. Keep fighting me." Goodwitch said. Roni was about to comment on how cold she was before she saw a smirk "I haven't had this much fun in a while." Roni pulled out her sword out of the ground where she left it out. She took off her cloak, leaving her in her jedi robes. People saw the robe the room got quiet. Roni got in a fighting stance. "If we're going to get ready, then let's fight." Roni moved first. With the force she moved faster, but Goodwitch wasn't slow at all. She kept up with Roni, and was even beating her in speed. Roni then used the force, knocking Goodwitch off balance. She was flung back, but before she would have collapsed on the ground she caught herself. Goodwitch then pulled out a number of things of Dust.

"Well you're prepared" Roni said.

"I know, now…" She didn't need to finish that sentence.

" _Well you're prepared"_

Bora and Blake were in Bora's dorm. "That's her best line. That was weak." Bora said. Blake giggled at that.

"She's going to have to top that." Blake said. The two have been hanging out a lot recently. Right now the two were planning to go on a trip. When Karel gets back to Beacon, the two would take a trip somewhere. They were talking about the beach currently.

"He might not be too happy, but he's already gone on a few trips. It's our turn." Bora said.

"I feel like we should invite a few more people… How about Nora and Phyrra?"

"yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Bora wrote their names down on a list.

"So, how has your relationship? The two of you haven't really seen each other for more than like an hour or two before you have to go do something else." Bora sighed.

"You know, most people would say it's not that great. We actually don't need to be next to each other all the time. In that right I'd say we have a good relationship. What about you?" Bora said, picking up her goggles.

"What do you mean?" Blake said looking at a map.

"You and Sun are who I mean. I see the way he looked at you." Bora said. She picked up a lightsaber that Karel left behind. "Slob."

"That's a rude thing to say about him… especially for his girlfriend" Blake said.

"Yeah, but that's why I say it. It makes the both of us look bad, and I don't want anything that could make me look bad. I still need to make appearances. I don't know if you realize, but I am the one who has a job here."

"Honest work you mean. You did tell me that you once were a bounty hunter."

"Yeah, and I was good. I think I got about fifty or a hundred target kills." Bora picked up a blaster. "Do you see this? This blaster ended so many lives. Not as many as my ancestors, but still a lot. Do you know that feeling?"

"Yeah, I've done things that I'm not proud of. I killed a few people in my past when in the White Fang." She stopped

" _And now she's gone flying!" Oobleck said._

Roni pushed Goodwitch back with the force. She got pushed back into a pillar. Oobleck who was announcing the fight shouted "And now she's gone flying!"

Goodwitch didn't drop her weapon, and because of that she sent a large amount of destroyed dirt from the ground to Roni. She quickly looked at a watch that displayed her Aura level. It was so close to the red that she knew that she needed to win very quickly. She landed on the wall, her aura going one percent before she would lose. Swearing under her breath she moved as quick as she could towards Roni, and sent another rock to her. It was caught by her sword as Goodwitch jumped in-between two pieces of the rock she threw. As she did that she moved all her weight to her leg to kick Roni's side.

Roni saw all the rocks flying at her, and she knew that if she didn't do something right now she would lose this fight. She now regretted throwing her sword at the rock that was going her way. This reminded her of the clone wars. It was a long time since she had to use this much energy while fighting. She almost didn't catch the fact that Goodwitch was about to kick her. She had two options, to block and most likely lose this fight, or to end it right now. Roni punched with all her weight and with the force to back up her energy. Goodwitch hit first hitting her ribs, and it sent Roni into a rock. Roni missed her first chance, but she did have some more energy. She pushed herself off of the rock she was sent into, and with the very last of her energy she landed a powerful punch sending Goodwitch's aura into the red, disqualifying her. Roni breathed heavily and fell to her knees. She felt something for a second and fell to the ground. She heard Oobleck call out "It's a Draw!" before blacking out.

Qrow was sitting on the roof of the building where the fight took place. He was watching the fight between the Jedi and a friend. He saw the whole fight, using the force, just like all of his tribe. He used it to try to see what would happen in the end. He was trying to have a vision of the future. Most of the time, no all of the time the visions were bad. He stopped trying when he heard cheering. He looked through the window to see the battle end in a draw. "I guess even jedi have limits. That's why we don't use the light. You are too weak." He took a sip of his flask and he jumped off of the roof. He walked into the building, looking at Ozpin. He didn't see Ruby or Yang. Ruby turned her head towards him. She yelled "Uncle Qrow!" she said as she waved her hands. Yang turned her head and waved her hands too. Qrow smiled and walked to the two girls. The crowds were moving out of the building, and the people who would help the two fighters were helping them. Vuren was next to her master, helping her.

"So I see that our friend with the force couldn't win this fight."

"How do you know about the Force uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked. Qrow put his hand on her head. "I am a good friend of Ozpin. He tells me everything." He turned to see a boy with blue hair, and the middle Schnee child.

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby said with her arms in the air.

"Yeah, we just got back." Weiss said. Qrow remembered the boy's name. "Karel was it… good to see you again. May the force be with you." He started to walk away.

"Who was that, Why does he know me, what does he know about the force, and why does he smell like that?" Karel said.

"Well that's our uncle Qrow" Yang said

"Second, you're famous remember, announcing you're an alien." Weiss said "And also he fought with us when the empire came." Yang said

"Third, Ozpin" Ruby said. "And he might have a drinking problem." Yang said

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I'm a bit tired guys, so I'm about to go to my dorm." Karel said. He grabbed a bag and started to leave the building. He stared to go to his dorm when he saw Winter. "What are you doing here at Beacon?" Karel said as he walked up to his good friend.

"I'm here with Ironwood. He has some important business to do here with Ozpin. Speaking of which…" Winter turned to the older man. "General Ironwood, this is the young man who saved me about three years ago from the White Fang. He also fought here when everything happened. Karel is his name. My father hired him to protect my sister Weiss." Winter smiled. Ironwood outstretched his hand. "It's an honor to meet you young man. Winter here has told me a lot about you. A shame that you didn't decide to join Atlus. You would probably at the top of your class. Why did you choose here to go to school?"

"Actually, I didn't. Weiss chose to come here, and with that I sort of followed her here. I don't mind it here, especially now that I have everything, and met everyone here. I met my team and my new friends. Also I don't care where I end up on a scale here. I just want to be able to protect everyone I can, I might not be the best Jedi, or listen to every lesson the masters gave, but they have at least out some values in me. I also learned something at the museum with Ms. Noire. She gave this to me to give to you Winter. She said this will help you with that Project of yours." Karel handed Winter an envelope. "I should be getting back to my dorm. Thanks for talking with me. Winter. Ironwood." He said, nodding his head and walked to the dorms.

Ruby went back to her dorm, beating Yang. She didn't know what to do so she decided to practice something that Roni taught her to do. She got out three rocks, one big, one medium, and one small. She used the force to stack the rocks on top of each other, then Yang came into the room. She looked at the rocks and poked Ruby's face. She always did this when Ruby was doing some training. It ruined her focus on this, but it also turned her attention to her sister. She looked at Yang's head and saw three things. They looked like seals.

"Hey, Earth to Ruby. You in there?" She asked. Ruby let out the breath she was holding in. "Yeah sis. What is it?"

"I was just checking. You looked lost there for a minute." She said. Yang would normally get worried about things like this, but now that everything was different, she didn't truly get that worried that much.

"I'm alive no need to worry about that. I was just training." Ruby put the stones back under her bed. "Our classes don't start for two more weeks. I have time to practice now."

"I know. Did you notice that Blake and Bora weren't at the fight? That's strange wouldn't you say?" Yang got on her bunk.

"Didn't you get the invite?" Ruby said. She held out her scroll. She showed Yang the invite to the beach from the two.

"No… wait I haven't checked since before the fight. Yeah I got one. So they spent the fight planning a vacation. I wonder who else they invited on this trip?" Yang went over a list in her head of the people that would go on this. Coco and Velvet were maybes. Then Phyrra, Nora, Vuren, and Weiss. "Let's go see who else is coming on this trip."

"Sure, why not? It's not like it could hurt right?" Ruby said. The two got up and left the room.

One thing the two girls didn't notice was the crow that was on the windowsill. "I felt Ruby find the blocks. It's a good thing that she didn't break her mother's. It could have gone bad. Yang can't be a force user. That's just not the lifestyle for her. She can't be one of us." The crow left the windowsill, leaving Qrow on the roof.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Yeah, Yang can be a force sensitive, Qrow and Raven uses the force, and Karel is back from his trip, though we'll go back to his trip in the next trip. One more fight before Roni is a teacher. I'd like to say that you guys are amazing. Also look out of as collab story that'll come out soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **-May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	23. Chapter 22: Return to beacon

**Chapter 22**

 **Karel and Weiss went to Atlus for a visit to the museum. While they landed they met with Winter, and then with Jacques Schnee. Karel forgot the day it was, being his 17** **th** **birthday, and Jacques offered to throw a birthday party. At the party Karel met with Ms. Noire Fleur. The director of the museum, and she invited Karel to come the museum the next day. Karel and Weiss now are in their rooms the day after.**

Karel woke up at 7:20 am and decided to do some physical training. He started to do a number of pushups, and crunches. He kept in mind that the museum opened up at nine, and what he would do there. He knew that he would have to use one of his abilities that he hadn't really used, and had a hard time even using. After the first set he picked up a picture of him and the Schnee family on a vacation, and smiled from the nostalgia it gave him. He held it in his hands tried to sense where everything came from. The glass came from a factory here on Atlus, the wood that held the glass in place came from somewhere close to Beacon. He even saw the person who took the picture, the woman who took it had on a pink dress when she took it. He knew the face, but couldn't put his finger on the person. He put it down and saw that ten minutes were spent gathering the information from the picture. He went back to his exercises. He did this until 8:15 when he freshened up and got changed. He got out twenty minutes later with Weiss meeting him, dresses in a new dress. It was a new outfit that her father had made for her. It was dark blue at the top, like the night sky, or clouds. The farther down it got the more it looked like a night sky, or was that snow. She had a jacket over the top of her dress covering her shoulders, ending with an arc in the middle with a blue gem in the center. She wore matching earrings. Her heels strapped up to her ankles, and her sleeves almost covered her hands. She wore the white scarf that he gave her as a birthday present earlier that year.

"So what do you think?" Weiss asked. It was the first time he ever saw her in it and he gave her thumbs up. "I like the snow theme. Let's get going." Karel leaned in closer "We should get out of here quickly."

Weiss woke up at 8:05 am, and looked at her closet. She didn't notice a new dress hanging up for her. It looked really good. She put it on and got ready for the rest of the day. She found her chest of hidden dust. She filled up on her dust, and got dressed. She left her room half an hour after waking up seeing Karel. He was wearing a blue shirt looked like it was made of wool, and I was zipped up. The top of his shirt would go past the point to where the zipper would go and it folded over with two buttons. The zipper was on was on his right side, and it had two strings with a hood attached to it. Over that shirt was a blue robe that covered the back of the blue shirt, until the hood, and it had two long stripes of blue going down the front, tied to his body with two belts. The first belt held his swords, and the second had his lightsaber. Weiss didn't notice that he was also wearing gloves, a very dark blue.

"So what do you think?" Weiss asked. She didn't realize that it was her who spoke until Karel gave her thumbs up. "I like the snow theme. Let's get going." Karle leaned in to whisper "We should get out of here quickly." Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster and started to walk with Karel.

The two were in the museum, and anyone that looked at Weiss saw her bodyguard, and started to look away. "You know the way you dressed isn't how you make friends. Why do you look so scary?"

"In Atlus I am your bodyguard. I'm protecting you even when you're going with me. And I don't think that I look that scary. I think I look a little bit much like Neptune right now, well besides the robe and all the blue." Karel said poking fun at Weiss' crush. "Plus I'm one of the least scary people around here, with all the guards." He pointed to a guard walking in the street.

"But we're going to a museum. Are you trying to scare the director?" Weiss said as she saw the museum. "Get ready, and please be civil."

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" He said smirking

"That's exactly why I said it." The two walked into the building

The guard at the front door saw two teens walk in, both with weapons. He pressed a button on his wrist to inform Ms. Fleur. He stood up and went to the window. "Hey you two, no weapons." The second one, the blue one turned to the guard. "We can go with our weapons." He said waving his hand.

"You can go with your weapons." The guard said obediently. He waved his hand again "You will also get the director, and a free map."

"Ms. Fleur is on her way. Here is a free map, enjoy your time." He concluded. Weiss tapped Karel on his shoulder. "Should you have really done that?"

"Well, it was faster than arguing wasn't it?" Karel opened the map seeing all the different rooms. There was a room for modern art, another for history, old art, weapons, technology, Grimm, the great war, etc. After he learned the entire first floor he gave the map to Weiss.

"Welcome my guests." Ms. Fleur said walking down from the second floor. Karel walked to meet her at the base of the marble white stairs. "This is my pride and joy. I'll take you to my office first; it's on the second floor. We'll have to go past the center piece of the museum, and the piece of history that I think that you could help me with. The weapon of the one who ended the war."

"I'm ready to help in any way. I even have something else you can examine with me." Karel walked past a guard clearing out an exhibit. "Why are they closing the exhibit?"

"We actually closed the whole museum. Cleaning and everything like that you know." She grabbed a tablet that someone handed her. "We have all day. The cleaning was announced about a month ago, so no one should be that surprised. I hate turning people away. It's just so fortunate that you came when you did. So here is my office. I need to get something from it so can you give this to one of the guards. My signature is on it, so there should be no problem." She handed it to Karel. He found a guard nearby opening an exhibit for cleaning. He handed it to the guard and turned to see Noire handing Weiss an envelope. "That's for your sister. She said she needed some information for a project."

"Thank you. I'll tell her next time I see her." Weiss took it and handed it to Karel, the one of the two of them with a bag. "So where is this weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Good question. I think that glass case right there would answer that question." The three walked down the hall to a glass case, its base went to Karel's waist. The glass went to his bellybutton. Inside the case was a lightsaber, with some rust on it. Karel looked at Ms. Fleur and she nodded her head.

"What can you tell me about it from here?" She asked.

"Well it's got age on it, or it was heavily used. I'd but my money on both. The metal parts of the lightsaber are made from a rare metal. I can also say I like the design." Karel looked at the saber intently. "I need to hold it if you want any more information."

"Put on gloves and I'll get it in your hands. Why do you need to hold it?"

* * *

"I have the ability to see the history of an item when I touch it if I focus on it. It's one of those things that really help jedi when we investigate a crime. It's also very rare to have." Karel put on a glove as did Noire. She handed him the lightsaber, and he focused on it. He saw about one hundred fifty years of knowledge passing through the blade. He saw the fight that the blade was last used. The master of the blade was leading on the front lines, killing a number of Faunus.

It was raining, the sky gray, lightning, but this battle needed to happen here. It had to be the last battle in this war. The Jedi master Lucwin Scamar, a human jedi master led the fight and charged his troops and his fellow jedi into the enemy lines. On a large hill he could see the sith lord who started this war. Lucwin charged forward diving under a Faunus attack, and he chopped the weaker enemy in half. Lucwin's gray beard moved with his head. His apprentice was right behind him. He was from a very famous line of force users. Behind master Lucwin were thousands of humans, and jedi.

The smell of the battle at the moment was so strong with gun powder that it could choke someone if they were standing still. Lucwin ran so fast, the battle was almost over, the overwhelming forces of the army of willwere overwhelming the last remaining enemies of free thought. The battle was the bloodiest and it was only two hours in. So many dead bodies littered the ground that it was impossible to not step in blood. "Padawan Shan follow me. We're going to end that Sith!" The young Shan followed with a small force of humans and Jedi. The climb up hill was deadly, even for the Jedi. Lucwin blocked any bullets fired at him, sending them back to the people who fired at him. He was the first one to get to the top of the hill, only to be meet with the fact that there was still a flat until the Sith, who was uphill from where he stood. Barsab Shan got next to his master. "I'm getting to old for this." Lucwin said to his apprentice

"You're not that old master. Look Dark jedi. Get ready master." He said.

Pulling out a blue lightsaber he moved first. One of the sith Apprentices jumped over Barsab and ran for Lucwin. The red blade of the sith met with the green blade from Lucwin. The forces that followed the two up the hill arrived. A much larger amount of the army had finally got to their point as the battle started to wind down in a bit. The air forces of the army of will have all but destroyed the enemy forces, but if a ship flew above the Darth they brought it down. Lucwin saw a few jedi that somehow got in front of the rest of the attacking forces. The Darth cut them down. The battle would only truly end with their death. The dark Jedi that started to attack Lucwin wasn't a challenge to beat, and he moved onto the next one. The dark jedi must not have even been trained by the Darth. One of the more advanced must have done this. The forces that were on the hill overwhelmed and in the end killed the dark Jedi. Lucwin, Barsab Shan, and all jedi that were here ran towards the Darth. The other ground forces with guns took aim at the Darth. The only enemy troops left were cut down either by the jedi, or were shot by the now overwhelming human forces. The air support took down most enemies, so the run to the Darth was rather easy. Lucwin was the first of his forces to reach the Darth. It couldn't be described as male or female. It could only be described as evil.

"I see that you've been very busy. My forces are destroyed. My country destroyed, my lands captured, and you are here in front of me. Let me ask you Jedi. Do you think you've won?" The Darth's voice was rough, pure hate and vile left its mouth.

"I shall end your reign of terror today!" Lucwin declared. He threw off his robes and turned on his lightsaber.

"You shall try Jedi." When the words left the Darth's mouth two red blades same out of the robe of the Darth. There was a flash of lightning, and immediately the fight started. The hum of blade on blade contact was the only sound that could be heard. For some time it seemed to be on equal footing. No one dared to interrupt the fight, not even Barsab. Neither of the combatants had the upper hand for some time. The movements of the fight were unpredictable and each strike carried meaning. It was as if each strike was a strike from one of the fallen. Lucwin made a move that proved to be very risky, but in the end it ended with the destruction of one of the Darth's lightsabers.

"How dare you?!" The sith said. An anger overcame the Darth and it sent a large blast of lightning to Lucwin. Lucwin tried to block it, but his lightsaber flew out of his hand before the Darth sent a second blast of lightning. Lucwin took the blast to the chest.

"NO!" Was all Barsab could get out. He caught his master, while two other Jedi jumped up to keep the Darth occupied. Bullets started flying in the Darth's direction.

"Master don't go." Barsab cried. Lucwin placed his hand on Barsab's cheek.

"My young apprentice, I join the living force. Promise me one last thing" the dying man said. More jedi were now holding off the Darth, but Barsab didn't notice any of them.

"Anything master, please don't leave yet." His tears fell onto his master's face.

"Take my blade and end this war." The words were almost a whisper. "May the force be with you." Lucwin's life left his body. Barsab placed his master down on the ground and closed his eyes. He stood up and found his master's blade. He turned around and saw three Jedi dead at the Darth's feet. With a speed he though impossible he ran toward the Darth, and behind it. The Darth was so focused on everything else that it didn't even notice it's life was about to end. Barsab thrusted the blade of his master through the Darth, as it fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

Karel's vision of the past ended, and he was looking around at the group around him. He didn't realize that he was speaking about the vision, and Ms. Fleur looked at him. "Thank you Karel for the information. This will help us better understand the great war. I'd like to personally thank you on behalf of the Museum, and history. You look tired, why don't we stop."

"Yeah that would be good. If you need anything else call me, we have to get going back to Beacon soon." Karel said. Weiss grabbed onto Karel's arm to make sure that he wouldn't fall over if he was too tired to even walk. "Thank you for the trip. I hope to meet you again." She said as they left

After they left the museum they walked back to the Schnee household, and before they left, went to say their goodbyes to Jacques. Weiss and Karel entered the office and saw Jacques looking at the new painting. "It's about time we go father."

"I see. I had hoped that you would stay for a bit longer. I hope that School will be good for the two of you. Do you need any more dust before leaving?" Jacques was holding on a cup of tea when he turned around. He took a quick sip of it and put it down on his.

"Just a little, some of each about two boxes." Weiss said taking inventory in her head.

"Then you will get them. Karel I hope your ship is open. I know it's the best way to get you that Dust." He said as he sat down. Karel nodded his head. "Excellent. I'll have someone got that on your ship. Why don't you go and get packed up now"

Weiss left the room first, but Karel stood there for a second. Jacques looked up "Is there something my boy?" Jacques took another sip and looked at some papers.

"I wonder about something. How do you know where I landed the ship?"

"Well you didn't exactly hide it. I should know if you have any traps on that ship." He said as he signed his name on a few papers. He also pressed something, probably to get the dust ready.

"I don't have traps on it. My master would never have any so I don't." Speaking of his master brought memories of her.

"I see. How is Weiss doing in School?" He said now doing something else.

"She's doing good with her team. She also very focused on her studies. While not on the same team, our teams stay in touch." Karel said

"And is she dating anyone?" Jacques said with a fatherly concern.

"Not that I know of." He said. He felt like Jacques was both relieved and disappointed that he wasn't dating Weiss.

"I see. It seems like you should go pack up now. I sent my men to get the dust on the ship."

"Thank you" Karel left the room. He went into his room. "Thank you Mr. Schnee. You're the closest person to a father that I have." He packed up his cloths and took off the robe. When he was done he met Weiss and she was saying goodbye to Klien. "Thank you Klien." She said. Karel stood in front of the door. "It was good to see you again Klien. I hope to see you again. I got you something."

"What did you get me?" He said

"Here you go." He got out a box. Klien walked over to Karel and opened the box. In it were tea leafs. "It's leafs from your favorite Tea tree."

"Why thank you. Take care of yourself and Miss Weiss. Even if you aren't her official bodyguard you still have to protect her." Klien said. He opened the door.

"I will Klien." Weiss smiled and left the house. Karel followed Weiss to the ship. He saw two people leaving the ship.

"We put the dust in the first room." The first one said. The two left.

"In my master's meditation room." Karel walked in the ship and opened the door. He found the boxes of dust. "Alright Weiss let's go."

* * *

The ride back to beacon was quiet, the two focused on just getting back. They left to late in the day, so they had to land the ship and stayed on a small island towards the edge of Atlus. The second day there was a storm so they stayed there again. The kitchen was stocked with Food and water so they didn't worry about that. The two did talk on the second day about stuff.

"You remember the time that we were traveling to that mountain resort?" Karel said. It was a famous mountain resort

"yeah, you almost killed that guy who yelled at me."

"I forgot about that. Wasn't it just some random guy who found out you were a Schnee?" the man was a fanus.

"Yeah, you took him down and tied him up if I remember, and that was only because I told you to."

"He messed with you, and I couldn't help myself." He said.

The storm ended the second day, and they finally got to Beacon. After the journey Weiss and Karel decided to go to the fight, but got there when it ended. Weiss went to her dorm, and Karel met Qrow, Winter, and Ironwood. He went back to his dorm. He was tired, and ready to sleep in his own bed once again. He got to his dorm and opened the door. When he did he saw Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Bora.

* * *

"So you got back. Where's your lightsaber?" Bora said. She added "I like your new look."

"Here it is. Why do you want it?" Karel then added "and thanks"

"We are going on a vacation before school restarts. We're going to the beach." Bora took the lightsaber

"Does that involve me?" Karel said

"No. No Jedi, sorry Ruby." Ruby sighed defeated. "I already know that your master would say that you have training. I guess I could convince her to let us take Ruby and Vuren." Ruby jumped up with joy.

"But what about me?"

"You've already had two trips. You need to stay here for more than five minutes. Ruby and Vuren have done training, you haven't with her." Bora said. She leaned in and whispered "And you would be the only guy."

"Fine, who are you taking?"

"I invited everyone in this room, Phyrra, Vuren, Nora, and I also tried to see if Coco or velvet would come." She listed. She took out her scroll and got a text from Coco saying that she and Velvet would go. "Velvet and Coco are in."

"Anything else?" He said. He threw his bag on his bed.

"Not really, oh yeah, Vuren and Roni are a little mad at me, and you." Karel looked confused

"What did you do that got them mad at us?" He said. Bora got a little mad.

"It's what you did."

"What did I do?" He said wondering what he actually did

"You want to know?" He shook his head "This" Bora kissed Karel's forehead. Karel opened his eyes.

"I see. Sorry about that. I can only imagine the Lecture I'm going to get. I'm not looking forward to that. Whatever you faced, I'm going to probably get three fold." He looked at team RWBY. "See you guys later." He said as he picked up his lightsaber and started to leave the room. He turned back into the room

"They're in a medical bay." Ruby said

"Thanks." He said as he left the room.

Karel was going to the Medical bay when he ran into Vuren.

"Hey, I was just going to find you" Vuren said. She punched Karel's arm. He held onto his arm

"What was that for?" He said holding on his arm.

"That's for leaving the way you did." She said. "Let's go to Master Roni."

"Yeah, I just want to get a lecture from you two." He said.

"Yeah about that, if you do get a lecture it will be only by Master Roni. Bora has changed my mind about love, now to get back to the room to apologize to her." She said while smiling. She walked away.

"Great, now to go to the one who won't change their opinion." Karel said defeated.

 _ **Author's notes: Hey guys, a new story so soon after my last one. I have to admit that I didn't really expect to write this so quickly, but in the end I did. Hope you guys like this one. Also I want to let everyone know that I'm getting my Wisdom Teeth out very soon. I hope that it goes well. I don't think that a beach chapter is likely, unless it moves the story forward. I don't want a "beach episode" filler chapter.**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_


	24. Chapter 23: Roni vs Ozpin

**Chapter 23**

 **The last round of the battles with Roni is happening, Roni vs Ozpin, and a number of people watch the fight. It was a week after the last fight, and both Ruby and Vuren aren't at the fight.**

Karel was going master Roni's room after he ran into Vuren in the hall. He was going to check up on master Roni. She fought Goodwitch and it ended in a draw. He went into the room and he saw her sitting with a doctor looking at her. "You've healed greatly since you got here. You had a number of bruises and other injuries. How did you recover so quickly?"

"The force heals me. I'll be able to fight again in about two days. I can feel it." She said. She turned her head to see Karel

"Excuse me doctor, I need to talk to my student."

"I guess so. I'll be back in ten minutes." The doctor left the room

"So I heard that you surprised Vuren. I know that you kissed Bora."

"Yeah, master I came here to talk about that, and check up on you." He said holding on the back of his head with a hand.

"Master…" he held his head down. He readied himself for the lecture that he was going to get.

"My young apprentice, I sense that you feel worried. My dear young one, come here." She said.

"yes master?"

"I have to apologize to Bora, I snapped." She looked at the ceiling "I don't think I can change your mind about this, just be careful. I don't want you to fall." She said.

"I won't master. I promise you that."

"Then be careful. Also after I fight Ozpin your training really starts, Ruby is strong, especially in the force. She could rival you one day." She said with a smile.

"Then I better get started."

* * *

Four days passed and Roni was completely healed. She went to Ozpin's office. "It's time for our fight Ozpin."

"Are you sure? After this fight you will be announced as a new teacher, and an alien."

"I'm ready for anything." She said with confidence

"Then let's go." Ozpin rose from his chair grabbing his cane. The two fighters went to the arena and many students were watching.

"Alright everyone, this is the last fight before our newest teacher takes her place at our school. She is as you know, Roni, and her opponent is the headmaster Ozpin. When both fighters go to the center of the ring the fight will begin." Port announced. The two went to the center of the ring and they got into ready positions. Roni pulled out two replacement blades. Ozpin stood still. A buzz announced the beginning of the fight.

Karel was the only one of the Padawans at this event. He watched this fight with great interest, since this was the very first time he saw Ozpin fight, and he bet that most of the people at this place have either. He saw that Ozpin hadn't moved at all. Roni moved first, she opened up with a force push. She tried to knock him off his feet, but he didn't move. She looked at him questioningly. "I won't be knocked down so easily." Ozpin moved quickly and swung his cane. He tried to hit Roni in the stomach, but she moved out of the way, barely. She dragged her sword down, trying to hit him on the head. He grabbed the sword and twisted her hand, knocking the sword out of it. She punched Ozpin making him let go of her. She jumped back grabbing her sword with the force. Ozpin grabbed it so she stopped.

"That was a strong punch."

"Thanks, but my hand doesn't appreciate what you did." She waved her hand, she wondered if it would affect the rest of the fight. She used force heal to try to heal it some. Ozpin started to walk towards Roni when she used the force to create a wall around Ozpin.

"I feel like a trapped rat." He then smiled and hit an invisible wall with his cane

"That's the point. Now let's make this a little tighter" She started to closer her hands. Ozpin hit the ground, taking a piece of rock from the floor. He threw it up, and it went up a good distance. He Jumped up and got out of the trap. Roni stopped using the force, but she wasn't fast enough to stop the hit to her side. She held onto her ribs, and fell to one knee. She started to gather her energy for a force push. When Ozpin got close he put his cane up to Roni's face

"I hope that this is the end of our little fight."

"I'm not done yet." She used the force, launching Ozpin in the air. She grabbed a sword and jumped up after him. He blocked the sword with his cane, and they both fell back to the ground. "that was pretty good, I wasn't ready for that one."

Karel watched as Ozpin blocked the hit, and wondered if he was going to beat Roni. He looked at Roni as she started to think of things she could do to get out of the situation she was in. She was being pushed back, and Ozpin wasn't affected by the force like anyone else. "You can do it Master!" Karel yelled.

Roni kicked at Ozpin's leg, and she hit it, but he didn't do anything. She then jumped back before he could do anything to counter. He had a smile on his face. He was enjoying this. "No matter what you might think I'm actually having a lot of fun with this fight. You are a good fighter."

"Enough talk, just fight."

"Fine." He smashed his cane down into the ground and charged at her. He ran at her faster than she thought he would be able to. He hit her up in the air by kicking her. She flew up into the air, and he kept kicking her with a speed faster than she has ever seen. Ruby would be jealous. After the quick movements Ozpin came down with a stomp kick, sending Roni down to the ground with a fast pace. She hit the ground with a thud, and the ground cracked. She was hurting all over, barely even able to stand. Her healing wouldn't help her here. It was painful but she got up, but when she did Ozpin poked her with his cane. She fell to the ground again, this time not having the strength to even get up.

Karel watched it, sort of. Ozpin's speed was amazing, and he couldn't even make out any movement from him. He looked at the combos and saw Roni being tossed around. Ozpin became visible with a stomp of his foot he sent Roni down to the ground. She crashed and the ground was completely messed up. It sounded painful, but Roni was able to get back up. He cheered for her being able to get back up, until Ozpin grabbed his cane from the ground. He gently pushed her on the fore head and she fell back down. She couldn't move. Ozpin grabbed her hand and brought her back up. She pushed her hood down, and showed the world her mask that she wore for every fight. It was to hide her identity. She took it off, showing her green skin. The audience was silent. "Hello student, this is our new teacher…"

* * *

"My name is Roni, a Jedi master, and a Mirialan. I am what you would call an Alien. I am very glad to be here, able to work with you. I hope that you will all give me the chance to make a good teacher. Now if you don't mind, I might be bleeding from the inside." Roni said. The students looked at each other, not sure what to do. Some looked at Karel and he looked back at them.

"Now students, the match is over, so you can go back to your dorms. We have business to discuss." Ozpin said. With that everyone started to leave the room. The chatter leaving was very loud, that Karel barely heard someone calling for him.

"Hey, Karel!" He turned around to try and find the person who called him. He didn't see anyone, but he turned around and saw that man with the black hair again. "Hello, Qrow was it?"

"Yeah, and I'm here to tell you about something. Not here, in the tower. Oz would also like to see this." He said. He started to walk away and Karel called his name

"Qrow? What do you mean?" Someone walked in front of Karel and Qrow was gone. Karel looked for the man, but didn't see anything. "I hate when people do that" He said. He walked to his dorm and saw a crow sitting out of his window. He heard Qrow's voice "Go to Ozpin's office, It's important."

"I think I hit my head off of something."

"No you idiot, it's the force"

"You know what the force is? How?"

"You aren't the only one who has the force, so go to the tower." The crow flew away, and Karel did as he was told. He walked passed team RWBY's dorm, hearing nothing. They left to go to the beach. It was actually boring without everyone, and the only ones who were left that Karel talked to were Ren and Jaune. Without those two he would have just meditated for the past few days.

He walked out of the dorm building and walked to the elevators to get to Ozpin's office. He pressed the button like always and waited for it to open. The door opened and Qrow was holding a glass of Rum. "Alright Oz, here he is. Show him the message."

"We received this message a short time after the empire came. Here is what we got." Ozpin opened the video message, and all they heard was static.

"It's coded." Karel said

"Obviously kid, we aren't amateurs." He said finishing his drink. Karel ignored the comment

"We have been able to solve most of it, but the parts we have solved lead to you, and a decoding you might have." Ozpin continued. Karel used the force to grab the recorder, looking at it.

"This uses the republic's coding system. It might take a minute or two, but during the clone wars I solved dozens of these." Karel tuned the message to the republic basic, and the true, full message came out. A man in Jedi robes stood, hiding his face, and his voice was altered.

"Hello young Jedi. We have seen you're accomplishments, and we are very impressed. For many years, we Jedi have been hunted down on this world. We have been hunted down by Salem, but we aren't weak. We have already sent three Jedi to visit Beacon. We hope that this message gets solved before they arrive, because that would be very disappointing. When this is solved a signal will be sent to us, notifying that we can all start to move to Beacon. We are going to pledge our serves once again to Vale." The message ended, and the room was quiet.

"Well that was certainly not what I expected, are you sure this isn't something stronger"

"Qrow, I don't think that this is time to be making jokes. The Jedi are coming back. They haven't been here since I was a boy. We don't even know how many are coming, or when, or any of that."

"Don't worry about that. The average person may have forgotten, but my village hasn't. There is a Jedi temple in the city, and the deed to that land is actually owned by you."

"That was a jedi temple? Really? I had that much history at my fingertips but never knew." Karle coughed

"Okay, so if you two are done, can we talk about what we just heard? Jedi are coming here, and you own a jedi temple. Qrow's village knows a secret, and I learned today that he has the force. We are going to have three jedi come here at any point, is there anything that I missed?" He looked at the two adults. Qrow shook his head

"Yeah, you got most of it. Hope you're going to be ready for some company." He said. Karel shook his head then left the room.

"That was surprisingly calm."

"Oh, if you could hear his thoughts right now. He needs to clean his mouth." Qrow said.

"Why did you tell him that you are connected to the force?"

"Well it was one way to shut him up, and I think that was pretty effective."

* * *

In the mountains of Anima the crashed ship from the empire was sitting on a snowy mountain top. One of the pods that kept the Sith alive for thousands of years opened, and with it, a sith came out. The first fresh breath she took in millennium. "Finally, I'm awake." She said. She was a human, and had a single red lightsaber. She had dark black hair, and fair skin. Her eyes were yellow, with her having given fully to the dark side all those years ago. She laughed like a mad woman. "I'm free! Hahahahaha" She looked around her seeing half of the pods have opened, but neither of her two faithful servants were opened. She opened those pods. She walked to the other remaining sith lords, there being a total of a dozen and a half, including her.

"Master, thank you for opening our pods."

"I need loyal soldiers like the two of you." The two troops were a man and a woman, both human.

"Dark lady Vox, We will serve you with our last breath." The man said. He was wearing his imperial armor, with his rank showing."

"And what do you say Steemi?" Vox said. Steemi was an imperial spy, she's gone on a number of missions and completed anything her master needed of her.

"I agree with Stedam." Vox walked to the two of them and placed her cold dead hands on her two servants.

"You two are so very loyal, now how about we decide who we let out, and who we kill." She smiled her dark smile. Steemi bowed her head.

"Good idea Lady Vox." She said.

 _ **Author's notes: So we're finally done with that story line. Now we start a new thing. A lot of Jedi and Sith are going to be introduced soon, so if you have an OC please private message me. I will see what I can so.**_

 _ **Also you might see Karel in a few other stories, by a few other authors.**_

 _ **And rebels season 3 is over, but we get season 4. Yeah**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_

 _ **May the force be with you.**_


	25. Halloween Special

**Halloween Special**

 **October 31, the night of scares and terror. Down at the academy everyone get ready for the annual holiday. The best time of the year, free candy, scares, and dressing up.**

Karel started to sing a song he heard the other day. "This is Halloween, This is Halloween…" He was creating a room dedicated to Halloween. Vuren opened the door, but was immediately stopped by Decorations.

"Karel, why are you putting these things up everywhere?" Vuren ducked under a paper Pumpkin. She got on her bed, which was next to Bora's bed. "It's not just you. Ruby, Nora, Yang, even Bora are all going crazy about this holiday. What is Halloween even?" Karel smirked, and remembered that Halloween wasn't something they had back in their galaxy. "It's a holiday where you try to scare each other, and dress up as something. You go around and ask strangers for candy."

"That seems very childish"

"Is childish bad?" Bora asked as she walked out. She walked in the dorm and got her scroll. "I bet we can even scare you Vuren."

Vuren laughed "Like you can scare me. I can still see, and I can see better than all of you."

"I guess you can say that, but that doesn't mean that we can't scare you." Bora walked out the door and Karel saw Blake in the hall waiting for Bora. They left the room and walked into the RWBY dorm. Karel sat on his bed. "I'm trying to come up with something that Bora and I can go as. Got any ideas?"

"Why are you dressing up?" Bora looked confused

"What do you mean? I want to dress up. Beacon's even throwing a Halloween Party with the best costume. We have single costumes, Duos, and team costumes. I'm hoping that Bora and I could win the Duo. We have some ideas. We could dress up as Teachers, gender bend of each other, or team leaders. I was leaning towards the teacher route."

"Which teachers?" Vuren went down the list of teachers in her head. Not many that she's meet who they could go as together.

"That would be up to Bora who I dress as, but she would be Goodwitch." Karel patted his hip and didn't feel his lightsaber.

"Where did I put my lightsaber?" Karel looked around, and then turned around to see Bora holding his lightsaber. "Hey there Jedi, if we were fighting, you'd be dead." She smiled. She tossed the lightsaber to Karel, and he caught it. "I think I have the perfect idea. We would be Ozpin and Goodwitch" She had the thought in her head of what they would look like together.

"I think you two would make a great couple." Vuren said. She laid back down on her bed. Karel and Bora said nothing. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Vuren sat up; she turned her head to the two. "You're a thing?!"

"Quiet, or do you want everyone to know. The door is open." Bora said holding her hand over Vuren's mouth

"I don't think master will approve of that Karel." Vuren said.

"Well we don't tell her, and besides, on this planet the Jedi were allowed to have relationships. I have the data on my side for that." Karel said. "So let's change the subject. The costumes…"

"Yeah, amazing Segway." Yang laughed. She was walking past the door, which was still open. "The best possible Segway." She smirked

"What do you want Yang? Shouldn't you be with your team or something?" Karel said.

"Well now that you ask it I should be. I found out the perfect way to get our costumes figured out fairly. I made this custom die." Yang held out the die

"Your team only has four people. A die has six faces."

"And that's why I have the two top faces being roll again. Our team will switch around styles. Want to come and find out who's who?" Yang said. Vuren shook her head, and did Karel. Bora on the other hand said "Yeah, sure I'd like to see." So they went to team RWBY's dorm. When they got to the RWBY Dorm everyone was thinking about what they would go as for the contest. "Guys, I have the perfect thing, this Die. It has the color that represents us all. This is how we decide on who we're going to be."

"Sure why not. What is the prize anyway?" Blake said

"That's a really good question, and only team leaders were told that answer. Ruby, if you may…"

"The prize is candy, or course, and a free homework pass for one whole month." Ruby said. Everyone looked at Ruby. "So, yeah, we have to win this contest. I agree with Yang's plan. Weiss…?"

"If you're asking if I want to do this, of course, and no homework will defiantly help, they've been working us half to death since school started back up." Weiss looked over at their shared desk looking at each of their own stacks of homework. "But with this prize every team is going to be going for the prize. This year's going to be hard to win."

"That's why my idea is great" Yang said. Blake was standing next to Yang and took the die. "So we just roll it and the color it lands on, that's who we dress as?" She looked at the top sides "And if we get a top then we roll again. So what if we land on our own color we roll again?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how you do this." Yang said.

"And why is Bora here? Not that we don't like you."

"I invited her." Bora waved her hand at the group. Blake tossed the die in her hand and it landed on red, Ruby.

"So, I got Ruby. We'll have to make adjustments to the costume. I can't dress exactly like her." Blake looked at Ruby and smiled.

"My turn!" Ruby said. She grabbed the die and rolled it. It landed on roll again. "Come on…" She rolled again, and it landed on red "Seriously?" She rolled again and landed on Roll again "I have terrible Luck." The whole team was gigging at this point. She rolled the die again, and it finally landed on someone else. White "Weiss, looks like I got you covered." She gave Weiss her thumbs up.

"It's my turn." Weiss said. She grabbed the die. "I hope I have better luck than our leader." She said. She rolled the Die, and it landed on Yellow. "I have to dress like Yang? No offense, but I doubt that I would fit any of your cloths." Yang looked at her "Not saying anything, just pointing out a fact."

"I guess I got Blake by default. Alright ladies, let's start planning. Bora if you don't mind, you know we don't want anyone else seeing our costumes before they're ready." Yang said, Bora shook her head and saw the members of team JNPR talking about what they're going to be. She went back into her room and grabbed Karel "Alright jedi, it's time to get the things we need for our costumes. " Karel got up and followed Bora. They walked out of the dorms and ran into Ozpin

"Getting ready for the contest are you two?" Ozpin was holding a box.

"Yeah actually professor, we were just heading out. Have a happy Halloween professor." Bora said. She dragged Karel past the headmaster.

"It's good to see them happy." He walked to the entrance to Beacon. "Again." Ozpin walked to the elevator. Ozpin saw something on his scroll, Goodwitch sending him a picture of a knight. "No."

Karel found a scarf, and Bora found almost the exact outfit of Goodwitch before he even found anything. He got everything, and they paid for the cloths. The store was designed for the day full with pumpkins and skulls. "They are definitely excited for Halloween. Do they have any candy left?" Bora said. Karel found c lot of chocolate still left

"I don't think we need to go out tonight." He said. He took all the remaining candy, filling a large basket and paid for it.

The teens went back to the dorm with the candy and got ready for the party. He got dressed in his Ozpin outfit, with the glasses, and green clothes. Bora quickly got into her Goodwitch costume, and the two of them looked at the other.

"you're looking good headmaster."

"and you Goodwitch."

"Let's go to the party. We're totally going to win this contest." Vuren interrupted

"And what am I supposed to do while you two are gone? Twiddle my thumbs." Vuren said.

"you want to come and watch the contest?" Karel said.

"Karel, look at me." He turned to Vuren while she pulled up her cloth and waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"I forgot you were blind. Do you have to do that?" He said, grabbing his blue lightsaber. Vuren shook her head.

"I guess that I have to stay here and eat all your candy." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're coming with us." Bora said. She grabbed her by the arm and started to walk to the party.

At the party it seemed like this whole holiday threw up on the room. "Spooky" decorations were everywhere. The music was loud, and the large room was filled with everyone and everything. The tables of food had candies of all kinds, red punch (or as the label said "Blood") and guts, or spaghetti and other colored pastas. There were also games like apple bobbing, donut eating contests where you have to kneel to eat at it, photo booths, and three that took place outside. A Zombie chase, a haunted house, and a haunted hay ride. When team RWBY walked dressed as each other the party has gone full swing, and everyone was doing one of the things. They were one of the last teams to get to the party, mainly because of fixing the clothing between the group. It wasn't hard with Ruby, since Weiss was in her general size. Blake on the other hand had to really fix Ruby's dress to better fit her. Weiss was in Yang's clothes, but she had to fix a _certain_ area of her clothes. Yang enjoyed wearing Blake's clothes. They had signed up earlier so they didn't have to worry about the signing up, and because of that Ozpin walked to the front of the stage, and the music stopped. He talked to the student body. "Alright everyone, I hope that you are having a good time. Now let us start our costume contest. Remember 1st place gets one month off of homework, 2nd gets two weeks, and 3rd gets one week. That is in each category. We have our judges, the staff, and a few volunteer students". Ruby saw Team CFVY wave there hand. "The student judges get a week off of homework as thanks."

The first round was singles. Team JNPR's leader Jaune, and Phyrra were in this place. Phyrra was a knight from the ancient Vale. Jaune was a Knight Captain from Vale. Phyrra and Jaune beat out zombies, ghosts, grimm, vampires, elves, etc. They were the last two when Phyrra won the last vote. It was a short vote since everyone was voted on all at once. Nora and Ren Didn't do any off the contests, but decided to help others.

The doubles started off with Bora and Karel going against a pair of undead. They one and went on. Next was White fang, then Grimm, then undead white fang. The doubles was the weakest competition since a number of the doubles didn't work off of each other.

Team RWBY was leading in the last round, the Teams. Each team went up one by one and showed off their costumes. Having to play off each other was one of the only ways to get past the first few rounds. The teams they went against were many, but laziness was abundant with the students. Team RWBY went to the last round of the teams, and they saw there competition, and they were all dressed as staff. The judges gave the victory to team RWBY.

Vuren won third place in singles. She did it just to do something, and now she doesn't need to do homework. She thought the say as a success, and actually enjoyed herself. The rest of the evening was spent entertaining each other. Jaune and Yang went against each other in the donut eating contest, with her winning, Karel and Bora going on the hay ride, Phyrra and Jaune going in the haunted mansion, Team CFVY and RWBY went to the zombie chase, Ren and Nora did something that Vuren didn't see. She got some "Blood" and decided to drink it when Roni came to her. "This is certainly a nice thing that these people do."

"Yeah, I enjoy it. I'm glad we're here. I'm glad we didn't crash on one of those back water world that we went to during the clone wars."

"Here, here." Roni said getting some "blood" herself.

"Happy Halloween"

 _ **Author's Notes: Happy Halloween and April Fools.**_

 _ **I got this out on April fools and I get out another holiday special. It's a win win.**_

 _ **So you guys I really need a LOT of jedi, sith, and troop OCs. I really need them, so please sent them to me. I will credit you.**_

 _ **I hope you all have a very nice day**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_


	26. Chapter 24: Old Sith, New Jedi

**Chapter 24**

 **Lady Vox, a sith from the old sith empire has been awoken from her three millennium slumber, awakening her most loyal soldiers. They now plan and plot against the other remaining sith aboard. On another continent entirely three young jedi eagerly await arrival in vale, and to beacon.**

Lady Vox stood tall, one of the tallest sith on this ship before it crashed. She stood almost 7 feet tall, being 6' 09. She stood over her servants who were now working hard to decide which of the nonforce sensitives to bring out, and who would be loyal to their cause. They also were deciding which sith they would let live. After some amount of debate they decided that six of the remaining eighteen sith were to die. Lady Vox killed her rival, or so they thought. They were so stupid to think that they could even take on her in a real fight. She took her lightsaber and pointed it to the sith. She turned on the red blade, killing the weakling. The one was a Zabrak male. He thought he would out last Vox, but she knew his final fate the second she awoke. She didn't even find it worthy of her to remember his name. She opened the coffin and the failed sith body hit the ground with a thump. She took his lightsaber and took it apart to grab the Kyber crystal, and she destroyed the rest of the blade.

"Lady Vox, how about we release a sith next?" Stedam said

"I think we should release two sith per murder, so we can end equally milady" Steemi said

"Or we could kill the six of them now." Vox said. Cutting a second sith down, taking their lightsaber, or in this case lightsabers, and took the crystals. She looked at her servants and saw them do nothing. "Nothing… I thought that would have done something."

"Did you expect us to jump, or laugh?" Steemi said.

"I don't know, nor do I care. I guess I trained you two well."

"You have milady" Stedam said. He went over to the two sith's followers and freed them. They fell to the ground, one of them pulled out a pistol. Stedam put his hand on the trooper's shoulder, and they stopped. They were a human male with blond hair. "Watch it now, you're safe here." He said

"Where are we?"

"We're on the ship. Everyone should get up quickly. Lady Vox is here" Stedam pulled the man up. He gave a salute. "Please excuse me Lady Vox. Where is Lord…" He looked at the ground seeing the dead sith on the ground.

"He's dead, and I killed him. Weak in life like in death. Now pledge loyalty to me." She said. The four awoken troops kneeled down pledging themselves to Vox. "Good, now I have a task for you four. Go to the armory, which we have confirmed hasn't been opened, and take everything. We should have killed a few more sith by then, and you will get help."

"You aren't going to kill them all are you?"

"No fool, I'm only killing four more. Now go on your task." The troops left the room and found the armory. Like Lady Vox said it was still closed, and they checked the date from it last being opened, over three thousand years ago. A troop swore loudly after seeing the date.

Vox was looking at the body of the third Sith, a cyborg. She spat on it, and took the crystal. Moving down she saw someone she liked very much, her brother Darth Soule. He was two years older than her, and was actually the leader of the last mission the ship faced. She opened the chamber, and she caught Soule. He woke up with grumble. "Sister, you freed me." His voice was smooth, and warm. His hair was as black as the void, just like Vox's. He had a tattoo on his cheek that was a skull from the mandalorian culture. His wedding ring was on his finger, along with a number of other rings, and other things of ancient sith artifacts. His wife was a bounty hunter who was a mandalorian next to him. They hadn't actually had a child yet. "Sister, release Zia."

"Don't worry brother; she will come out of her slumber. First I have to tell you my plan, being the first sith out of us that hasn't fallen to my hand."

"How many have you ended?"

"Three, and there _loyal_ troops have all come to my side."

"How many are you going to kill?" He stood up, grabbing his lightsaber, a double sided blade.

"Three, but first let's awaken my sister in law." She opened the pod holding Zia.

"Welcome back love." Soule grabbed his wife's hand. She was still in her mandalorian armor. Her hair was brown, and tied in a ponytail. She looked at Soule and Vox.

"The family's all here." She joked. Her voice was kind, her blue eyes shown with joy being free. She kissed Soule.

"Vox, why don't you free your husband?" Soule said. Her husband was a sith like her, and he was next to her. Her heart was won by him, and it did help that he saved her three times from Jedi. He was only a Lord though, but he was about to become a Darth. A human, whose birth parents were sith, and so on, they had an influence in the Sith order, and with two sons with large amount power. Lord Sym was that man. He had a sharp shin that he covered up with a beard, matched with a mustache. He had a scar from the first time he saved her across the bridge of his nose. She walked over to his pod and again caught a Sith in her arms, but this time, he got up much quicker than Soule. "I love you my Vox" He said kissing her. The three sith and mandalorian looked at each other. They released the remaining servants and got ready to continue releasing sith.

"My love, remember that we need to keep nine more sith alive." Vox said holding onto the Goatee.

"Of course, but I do need to do this." He grabbed his lightsaber and turned around slamming his lightsaber into a sith.

"I hated her." The pod opened up and Vox grabbed the crystal.

"Only two more you can kill. I already killed three, so you two can kill them. I'll open all the pods of the servants."

"This is the weirdest family in the galaxy" Zia said.

* * *

On the road to Vale three jedi were walking down. One woman and two men. The woman was 25 year old Meg Deckerson. Her skin is pale, though not sickly. She wears her hair long, not being tied to anything, flowing freely. Her Onyx black hair flowed in the air when wind blew past the group. She heard the young 17 year old Arin Joenes rock music. He had Jet black hair, like her, but that is where similarities end.

"Arin, I know you make that music, but I don't need to hear it." Her voice was like that of an older sister. Arin took off headphones and said in a boyish tone "what you'd say?"

"You're music, turn it down." He wore a leather jacket over a chest plate. Her black shirt and pants were a contrast to him. The third jedi, 20 year old Jash Beam intervened. "Go easy on him sister." He called every jedi Brother or sister. When he was young he had to fend for himself after being abandoned by his parents. His master brought him to one of the temples, and trained him. For that he was forever grateful to the order.

"We're supposed to be going to a city without getting much attention. Just please turn down you're music."

"That's better sister. Now brother, please do turn your music down. She is right. We already look specious enough. We have to avoid the grimm, and more importantly get to Yin Yellowfield's home."

"Tell me again what this Yin looks like." Arin said

"He has a build like you Arin…" Meg said

"So he's built, I like him already." He said.

"He also has Gold eyes…" She stopped "Before you ask yes like the dark side eyes, but don't worry he's on our side."

"How did you know…" Arin said

"I know you too well."

"Please continue sister." Jash said

"Well he's fair skinned, or pale." The three see the first house they've seen in a long while going down this road. Next to it was another house, but this time it was an inn.

"It's getting late, and we've been walking for a few hour. Let's stop in the Inn."

"What do you say Jash?" Meg said turning to him

"Well if you ask me then I would have to side with Brother. I'm very tired, and thirsty."

"You can't buy a drink Jash. You might look twenty one, you aren't. I'm the only one who could." She said pointing to herself. She said it a little snotty like.

"We get it meg. Let's just get a room." The three go into the inn and order a room. Meg orders a drink for her and sodas for the other two Jedi.

"That's not fair." Arin said. "We don't get drinks."

"Brother just be glad for the fact that she bought you a soda." Jash said quietly. "Besides, we should start gathering information, and by we, I mean you two, since that is the task you do."

"What are you going to do?" Arin said.

"Well first change, then see if I could get a drink from some flirty girl." He went into the room they rented, and changed out of simple travel clothes into jeans and a flannel with a red tee shirt under. He looked at least twenty two now.

"Great that just leaves me." Arin sat at a table, and saw that this inn had a gambling table. There was no age restriction at this table so he went to it. He was playing Black Jack, a game like Sabacc, but without the chance of getting Negative points. He was playing with a few other patrons at the inn, and using the force he was able to win about five hundred Lien, but he wasn't silent when he played.

"So you guys regulars here?" He asked. A wolf Fanus sat across from him with a red flower on her.

"We're just passing through, though this guy says he's been here for a month." The fanus said pointing to another wolf fanus.

"I have, and I've made almost five thousand Lien." A human male said

"And how much have you lost?"

"I'd say only about one thousand." He said smugly

"So you guys hear about that boy in vale is going to talk more about being a… what did he call it?" the fanus said

"A jedi I think it was." A fourth player said, fanus. With the word Jedi Arin almost jumped up, but he said "A what?"

"Remember it was all over the news a month ago, that boy at beacon. I think his name was Karel or something. The media was on him heavily for a while. They finally started to talk about something new."

"But they are also releasing anything they find about the ship when they can right?" The wolf said.

"Yeah." The man said. The last card was flipped and Arin won the credits. He played for two more rounds winning, then left after the 500.

In the room a few hours after Jash had at least drank some, and Meg still had some whiskey with her. "What did we find out?"

"Well first the average man knows about the Jedi now." Arin said

"And the women around here like a guy like me." Jash said

"You know that's not what I meant. I guess I should say that I found a ride to vale. It will get us there a day earlier than before."

"What did you find?"

"I found a man who was willing to sell his car for very cheap. I inspected it myself, and realized that it needed gas. I bought it off of him for about 2,000. It's in really good condition, just need gas. I then got gas, and now we have a car. We'll leave in the morning."

"Alright Meg." Arin said.

* * *

The next day they got in the car, Arin drove it. He was the best drive out of the three of them, which he mentioned a number of times to the others.

"Why don't we put on some music, I've got what my band has made."

"I guess I don't have a say in it this time brother." Jash said from the back.

"As long as it isn't trash." Meg said. Arin looked at her with a fake insulted look.

"Trash, how could you." He said holding one hand to himself

"Easily, you guys aren't the best band in the world."

"That's a little harsh." Jash said

"Oh no she's right." He put in the CD and rock music started to play. It took a few hours but they got to the outskirts of vale, and stopped in front of the house of who they assumed was Yellowfield. They got to the door, and the person described was standing at the front of the door. "I see you're here. I should welcome you to vale. We should get you to beacon, but first we have a teacher at signal who has stopped by." The voice was cold, but he welcomed the jedi in. His house was like that of a soldiers, with weapons everywhere, and trophies.

"So how's this teacher?" Jash said. He was the first to sit down. Yin pointed to a doorway, where Qrow walked out.

"So I hear you are Jedi. I know a few of them."

 _ **Author's notes: So this chapter was made to introduce you guys to some of the new characters.**_

 _ **First and foremost I have to Thank my two good friends, for letting me use two of their OCs.**_

 _ **Squasher- Thanks for letting me Use Jash, and don't worry, I'll use the rest of your OCs that you are letting me use.**_

 _ **SonicXBen- Thanks for letting me use Arin, Meg, and Yin. I will use the OCs that haven't appeared in this chapter don't worry.**_

 _ **Now that I've done that I do have to ask you guys to send some Sith OCs, and Jedi OCs. The sith side of things will be the way it is for some time. I need to introduce a lot of sith in the next few chapters. I would like help.**_

 _ **Also another Mandalorian, and sith that love. I hope you all enjoy them, and can't wait to see them in action. We've only scratched the surface of these characters.**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerx12**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_


	27. Chapter 25: Xar and Gael

**Chapter 25**

 **Jedi and Sith have revealed themselves all over Remnant. All over the planet odd people have been seen, and they were all traveling to one place.**

Back at Yellowfield's house the jedi all looked at Qrow. Qrow grabbed a bottle of scotch that Yin had, or his dad. Yin looked at Qrow, and the jedi did too. "I know exactly where the Jedi is who you are looking for. His name's Karel." Qrow moved to the three jedi and showed a picture of Karel. "He fought as you know. He just found out about what you are planning to do."

"Then what are we planning on doing?" Arin said.

"You're order is packing up and moving to Vale." He said.

"How do you know?" Meg said

"Well for one, you're here. I'm just here to make sure that you are actual jedi, and to get you to Karel. He would love to see more jedi." he said that last part sarcastically.

"Is he the only jedi, or are there more" Jash said.

"Yeah, two more from that galaxy. I guess you could count my niece as one in training."

"So we have three people from outer space. This is why I don't get mixed up with Jedi. My father always said that you can never expect normality from Jedi." Yin said.

"Actually we have four that are from space, but who's counting?"

"That better be the last from space." Yin grabbed his weapon, a sniper.

"So when are we going to see Karel?" Arin said. He got up and stood by the door.

"Sure, I'm ready." Qrow grabbed his sword had opened the door. He turned around and said "Thanks Yin." He started to walk away. Meg was the first one out, but Qrow disappeared by then.

"How'd he do that?" She said. She felt a buzz of her Scroll, and she got it out. It was exactly what they would need, including the dorm number of Karel. They got in the car and drove to where the Jedi temple was. It was about a five minutes' walk away from Beacon. The building would soon be occupied once again. The three walked to beacon, with Arin being recognized by a few people. He even gave an autograph to someone as he walked by. Meg looked at him "Really, autograph's now?"

"I can't say no to a fan." He replied. They got to the dorm hall of beacon and started to go up to Karel's room. They got looks from students, but they needed to get to Karel. They saw his door, and Meg knocked on it.

Karel was re-dyeing his hair. The blue was turning into his natural black. Bora got back from her vacation two days ago, so she was helping. Vuren was out with Roni and Ruby. Karel had the hair dye in his hand when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't put down the dye and walked to the door. He forgot that he took off his shirt when he opened the door and saw three people. One he recognized, but the other two he had no idea.

"Karel…?" The woman said. Karel looked at them, and then saw her with a lightsaber.

"You're the Jedi aren't you? I wouldn't have known that Arin Joenes would be a Jedi." he said

"You know me?" Arin said smug

"Yeah, my friend Yang listens to your music. She gave me your cd." He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He saw Arin smirk "And I use it to put my drinks on."

"Ouch." Arin said. "Have you at least listened to it?"

"I think we have more important things to discuss, like where are you three going to stay."

"We need to send a message to the master and all the Jedi will start there Trek to Beacon. We just need to do a few things with the headmaster." Arin said. "Why don't you come with us?"

* * *

Yin was cleaning his father's sniper, but stopped. He was having frequent flashbacks of his younger days, and his father. Some days it got hard, and with the Jedi coming to his home he just needed to get his mind off of it. He decided to go on a short walk to clear his head. He grabbed his weapon, Black Death as he called it. It was a black and gold sniper that can shoot all forms of dust or sharpened rocks if need be. He strapped the gun over his shoulder, and made sure not to turn it into its true form, a double-edged broadsword with a gold accent. He walked out of the house, and walked down a path by his house. He walked down the street, going down a dirt road. When he walked down the road he saw a man.

"More Jedi stuff?" He asked. He ran up to the person, seeing a blindfold. He grabbed the man and pulled him over his shoulder. He walked with the man to his house. He looked at the lightsaber and wished he had those jedi still here. He got his scroll and called Qrow, but he didn't answer.

"Oh you got to be kidding me. What am I supposed to do…?" He thought of a single person that could help him, she was his last hope to help this person. He scrolled down Geal Sadon, the woman that saved him and his father a few years back.

Geal Sadon was a jedi mage, and she was just finished healing someone. She was looked at the woman she was helping and she said "you're eyes are a beautiful shade brown." That made Gael blush, but she smiled. "I would call the color copper myself."

Gael was finished healing the woman and patted her on the back. "Let's get you on your feet and moving." She got the woman up and started too made sure that she was able to walk. After the woman struggled to get up, she stood up. She had a nasty scar on her leg, but that was it.

"You work miracles" the woman said as she started to walk again. Gael smiled and looked down at her scroll. She saw a message from someone who she hasn't seen in a while, but who she liked, Yin Yellowfield. She saved him, and he saved her. She was attacked by a large number of grimm, and Yin and her were in a truck trying to get away from those grimm.

She looked at it and sees a message "I think I have a Jedi in my house right now. He's injured, I need you here."

"Alright, I'm not that far from your home. Expect me in five minutes. What can you tell me about the patient?" She sent back.

"He's injured, and wears a blindfold."

"let me see him" She sent, having gotten to the home. She knocked on the door and Yin opened the door.

"He's alright." He stepped to the side and showed her the person he was talking about. She gasped "he's a Miraluka. That means that Remnant just had another visitor from the other galaxy. From my estimations he's no older than either of us." Geal gets out a measuring stick and starts to measure him. "He's 5'11" and let's take a look under this blindfold to see if he has eyes." She lifts up the blindfold to see no eyes. "No eyes. Hair, Black." She sees his lightsaber.

"What do we have here?" She grabs it and turns it on. It glows red. "By the force…" She stares at the blade longer than she thought because the Miraluka got up.

"I believe that weapon is mine. If you value you're life…" He starts but he holds his side and grunts. He falls down to one knee and looks up.

"You're injured. I'm healing you. Get back on that table." Gael says. This must have taken the sith off guard because he looked as shocked as someone without eyes can. "How dare you…" Gael puts her finger on his lips and quiets him.

"I normally don't heal sith, but I can sense the light side in you. Every life is precious, even yours." She puts the lightsaber on a table and turns her attention back to her patient. "Now don't move. You have a number of deep wounds that need to be cleaned, and you need blood. Yin go call the closest hospital. I'll do my best to help him." She grabs a rag and covers it with a number of cleaning agents. She puts the rag around the wound and wipes away blood. She puts on a second pair of gloves and grabbed a flashlight. She puts the flashlight to the opening and looks through to see if there is anything that would complicate things. She uses the force like a mask trying to stop any chance of infection. She sees something. She sees metal in the wound.

"The metal's from my armor. When my ship crashed that section of my armor broke. The sith said. "My name's Xar by the way." He said, causing him more pain.

"I called an ambulance, and it's coming." Yin said

"Good, now I need something to get the rest of the armor off of him. Get my tools ready from my bag. It's by the door." Gael said. She carefully took off the armor, and Xar was bare chested.

"This is going to hurt, just so you know. It's a good thing this would isn't any bigger. The problem is its length. It's about the length of my hand." She gets her tools and very quickly washes them. Right before she was about to get the metal Yin said "The ambulance is here. I'm letting them in." and he opened the door. Two men walk into the room.

"What are you doing?" One of them says

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. He won't make it unless we get this piece of metal out. It's enchanted and it has dug in an eighth of an inch since he arrived." Gael gets her tools ready, and uses the force to make her hands steady. She gets the piece of metal and carefully extracts it. She takes a look at it and places it in a petri dish and sealed it. The piece of metal was big, it was the size of her thumb nail.

"All right doctor, now can we take him?" the second man said

"I'm going. It's going to be a safety measure." They nod and all three leave the house. Yin stands in his living room looking at his dinner table, the one they used. There was blood on it, and bloodied armor on his floor. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"I'm assuming that you're here about the jedi temple." Ozpin said.

"Yes, we're here to get you're permission to open it back up and once again use it. The Jedi must return to the planet. We've been gone for only a few decades and now the world has already gotten into near war again. We can stop that from happening." Meg said. She was the one leading the discussions.

"Alright, all current Jedi are able to use the temple…" Ozpin started. He got out a data chip and placed it on the desk. "But you will _not_ take in anyone who is just a baby. I've read the reports on this disk about the jedi in the other galaxy." He said

"We don't take children... unless we get consent. If the child is an Orphan we adopt them into the order." Arin explained.

"That is the only condition." Ozpin said. He signed a paper and handed it to the three Jedi.

"It's a contract. We need at least three representatives from a group to give out land for that group. We have four Jedi here. We will make this building an office add-on the Beacon."

"Add-on?" Jash said. "Why does it have to be a part of beacon?"

"Well, for one, it makes it easier for the public if they believe if these new people who are coming are just hunters and huntresses who are coming for a job. It also will make it much easier for funds. Beacon gets lots of money, and we have been stockpiling a side fund just in case something happened. It has enough to run the order with the best gear and supplies for at least a decade. Also if anyone wants to look at it, we will have to make a few new classes. Everyone knows what a jedi is now, so they will want to know more. Since the temple is close to the city the people can feel safe, and since it's also close to Beacon we can have easy contact. The Temple has been abandoned for years, so I think that you'll need to start fixing it up on the inside." Ozpin listed.

"And one more thing, it also gives a place for those who might be force sensitive to join together. It's the best option for us both. We give you funds, you protect." Ozpin wrote his name at the top, and turned it around again. Meg and Jash signed it.

"What if we find students that are force sensitive?" Arin asks

"Well that's up for you to decide, though lessons will have to be considered a club. The Jedi can even become a part of the staff. We already have one jedi staff member."

Arin signs his name.

"Ozpin, thank you. Now with this the Jedi can rise from darkness once again." Karel says.

"You're welcome my boy. The Jedi were a force in our lives all those years ago. I've seen firsthand what happens when the Jedi vanish." Ozpin grabs the paper and adds "It's not good. It's better that we have the Jedi with us."

"Master, we have the temple secured; now we can have all remaining Jedi come to Beacon. It's safe for us to appear." Meg said over her comm. She and the others she came with entered into the temple. It's a building made of pure marble on the outside, and surprisingly the inside to. She started to walk around and saw pillars in the temple. Rooms upon rooms were scatted across the temple.

"This could easily house hundreds of people. This place is amazing." Arin said. The find the grand library soon after and walk into it. The first thing he could see is a book opened up to a passage. He starts to read it until he hears Jash calling him.

 _ **Author's notes: I know you are all tired of reading this but I am sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope that you've been reading my other story, a collab with sonicXben.**_

 _ **This Karel isn't the same Karel as the one in that story. This Karel made different decisions and that changed a great number of things.**_

 _ **I've been binge watching Doctor Who, and now a really want to watch season 9.**_

 _ **Anyone got any suggestions for characters? We still have room for your characters to show up.**_

 _ **Two more characters have appeared from Squasher, Gael and Xar.**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	28. Chapter 26: Anima

**Chapter 26**

 **Two weeks have passed since the Temple was handed over to the Jedi. Since than classes at Beacon have been steady, and a number of new programs have been announced. Some Jedi have become staff members and most of the Jedi have arrived at the temple.**

It was after class, so Ruby was running to the Temple. The Jedi master has asked to meet her. This would be her first meeting with the jedi master, so she tried to get there early. The master arrived in town only a day ago.

She got to the temple and walked into it. She saw people working everywhere. Ozpin had hired a construction company to help rebuild parts of the temple. She saw Karel already here. "Karel!" She said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a jedi too. The master called for me." He explained.

"Let's not keep him waiting. Or is it her?" There were rumors but no one was able to determine what gender the master was.

"I guess we'll see when we get there." The two started to go up a large staircase, which was made of Marble just like everything else. They find a room where the master was. It wasn't the main room of the temple where the last of the original jedi meet. It was an old bedroom. Ruby knocked on the door, and it opened.

"Master, you've called for us?" Ruby said.

"Yes." The voice was feminine, though they still couldn't see the figure since the lights were off. When the door closed behind them the lights turned on and the master stood up, pulling down her hood. "I'm sending you two on a mission. We have heard something disturbing, and we wish for you to go and investigate."

The master was a Faunus. She was a fox Faunus with her eyes and ears looking different than they would normally be. She stood at almost seven feet. Her hair was the same color as Ruby. The Jedi robes covered. They looked like traditional jedi robes. She also hid her lightsaber.

"Where are we going?" Karel asked.

"To Anima. We've heard reports of a dark presence there. We must check it out. Be careful, many of the remaining white fang members have fled to Anima. We will send you one more ally. Her name is Mizuki Muto. The three of you and a few select others will travel to Anima. We will give you more details after you have everyone. We do ask you, Karel, to ask your teammate Bora to join you on this mission."

* * *

Bora was studying for a test that would happen tomorrow in history. She was studying the Great War when Karel came into the room. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his chin on her head. "Hey, want to go on an adventure."

"Can't, we actually have school you know." She said.

"But the Jedi master asked for you personally." He closed her book and continued "And we haven't actually gone on an adventure together."

Bora smiled "I guess not. Before I say yes where would we be going?"

"To Anima, to go check on something."

"Alright, when do we go?" Karel got off of her and she stood up.

"I a few hours." Bora shook her head

"You know you're really bad at giving me some advance warning. Where exactly are we going?"

"The north tip of it." Karel got out his scroll and pulled up a map. "Remember the night where that grimm was in here? I remember a sith ship crashing down, so I think that we're really just going to check on it. Make sure that nothing's changed about it. The problem is that the white fang have moved back here. They have Oniyuri."

"But Oniyuri's been destroyed. Why would they take that?"

"Ease and a place to stay. I hear that they're rebuilding the town."

"Well then, I guess that we better hurry. Don't worry I'll be packed in a minute."

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to be gone for a little while. I'm going to Anima." Ruby said to her team. Blake looked at her with some surprise "Why?"

"I'm going on a mission from the jedi master, with Karel, Bora, someone named Mizuki Muto, and anyone else who decides to join this mission." She said. She got her stuff ready and double checked to make sure she had everything. She gave Yang a hug and waved bye to her other teammate. She Weiss wasn't in the room.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom and asked. "Where's Ruby? I just heard her."

"You just missed her. She's going on a mission to Anima."

* * *

There were five people at the docking bay. They were going to take a transport ship. Karel, Bora, Ruby and two other were staring at the ship. A Jedi walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry that the master can't be here for this mission, but something has come up. I was asked to give you guidelines for this mission. First this is just a recon mission. That's all it is." The jedi read from a list.

"Second if you find any white fang, do not attack. If they find you, try to incapacitate them." The jedi looked through the notes

"Ah yes, and one last thing. Two of you have large amounts of funds, and the temple can't spare any, so you will be covering the costs. If you would like financial compensation then you will have to come to the temple after you come back. May the force be with you." The Jedi hands Karel a stack of papers and Ruby portfolios then walks away.

"Alright, let's get on." He says. "And try not to spend too much while were over there. It was Bora and I that she was talking about."

Karel opened the stack of letters. They each had names of people on them. He passed them out to Ruby and Bora, but he didn't know the other two. One was the Mizuki Muto, but the other one was someone named Akio Jin.

"So which one of you is Akio Jin, and which one is Mizuki Muto?"

There are two of them one a young man and the other a young woman. The young man grabs his paper, Akio Jin.

Akio introduced himself "I'm Akio Jin. My friend Mizuki Muto brought me into the order. We're both seventeen."

Akio's hair was straight, rough, short and black. His eyes were a shade of light brown. He wore a red top and dark pants which were tucked into his dark boots. When he stood up he was five foot eight.

Mizuki grabbed her paper "Thank you for joining us on this mission. I thought that I would have no back-up for this mission. I'm glad I was wrong."

Mizuki's hair was smooth, silky, brown, and long. Her eyes were blue. She wore a Green top, a light skirt and a green crystal Necklace. When she stood she was only five foot.

"Alright, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Karel said. He shook the hands of both Jedi.

"I've heard of you Karel. You represented us back when Beacon was attacked. I'd like to thank you for that." Mizuki said.

"I also heard that you are from the other Galaxy. Is that true?" Akio said

"Yeah, I am." He said

"So can you tell me what it's like? The Jedi temple on Coruscant that is."

"Well it was huge. It was on top of a mountain, and the grand library was magnificent. It was said by the librarian that if we didn't have information on it then it didn't exist. There were hundreds of jedi. Statues that were as tall as a small building, and the architecture was the most beautiful thing you could see." Karel lost himself in his memories

"You said was. Did something happen to the temple?" Mizuki asked

"…Yes. We were attacked by a Jedi that we all trusted. I trusted him. He came to the temple and killed everyone in it. He even killed the younglings. The children who didn't even have a weapon to defend themselves. It was a massacre, and the worst, the sith have poisoned the minds of the public to think that it was a good thing. They cheered after the attack. I'm alive because I wasn't there. My master and I were found by Vader about four months after. My master died saving me."

"I'm so sorry. This is terrible." Mizuki said. She put her hand on Karel's shoulder.

"You know, telling the story so much is helping me. I've felt a lot better after telling the story every time." Karel smiles

"Not to be rude or change the subject, but I've noticed that you're not a Jedi." Akio said.

"Yeah I'm not. My ancestors killed Jedi. I'm a mandalorian, and I too came from the other Galaxy. I was also a bounty hunter for a few years, and I've got connections in Anima. Plus I'm the other one with money."

"I guess that means you're important to the mission than." Akio said

Ruby spoke up "And I'm Ruby Rose."

"A pleasure to meet you. Mizuki shake's Ruby's hand.

* * *

A few hours later they land in Mistral. Ruby is the first one to get off and looks around. Everyone else gets off and the ship. They all take a good look at the city. "So this is Mistral? Quite a fine sight." Akio says

They follow Bora for a while, since she knows this city the best. She leads them to a building that looks abandoned. She walks into it without a second thought and beckons everyone to follow her.

The building isn't that big, and it seems like it couldn't fit that much.

"Is that you Bora? I thought that you were going honest?" a voice says. Bora smiles and says

"I am, but I thought I told you all that I'd return." A boy walks out into the light. He looks to be about thirteen and he has worn out clothes. His hair is dirty, and he has a few dirt spots on him.

"Rud's the name."

"These are some of my honest friends." She points to the four others. "The one with blue hair's my boyfriend" she whispers

"What's your name? The blue one." Rud says standing in front of Bora.

"You mean me?" Karel says. He feels a bit uneasy being asked but says "Karel."

"Well Karel you better treat Bora right."

Karel though "Is this kid really acting like Bora's dad right now?"

"I will." He says. A number of little giggles are heard all around them. A dozen children walk into the light. A little girl runs up and hugs Bora.

"So what are you here for Bora?" Rud asks.

"We need to get somewhere, and I thought that my friends would like to get shown around by the best kids I've ever known." She says hugging a second kid.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"To the very top. We've been asked to make sure that it's still in good condition." Bora pats a third kids head. "By the way, where's Cobe? He's the one I thought would be the quickest to greet me."

"He left. Said he got himself a new job. Said something about the "white fang" whoever they are. Left two months ago."

"Cobe took a job for the white fang. I told him to get a job, but why the white fang?" Bora said angrily.

"They said they'd pay him good money. Enough to get all of us some very good stuff."

"Do you know where he went?" Bora went down to his height

"He went to a place called Oniyuri I think."

"We need to get there." She said as she turned around to the others.

"Aren't we passing by that way anyway?" Akio asked.

"Yeah I think so. Don't worry Bora, we'll help your friend." Karel said

"I can get you on your way. It's the least I can do for helping Cobe" Rud said.

Rud took them to the edge of town, and even hooked them up with a car. Bora looked at him, but he gave her a smile. She hugged him "thank you Rud. I'll get Cobe back."

"I know you will sis."

* * *

They left. It took some time, but they were able to get near Oniyuri without much disturbance. They had to get out of the car and walk on foot to get near the town. They got close to the town and heard laughter. Bora put her finger on her lips and everyone shook their heads. They saw a guard on the wall. He was smoking, but he turned. He threw his cigarette on the ground and started to walk away.

"What does Cobe look like?" Karel whispered

"He's a dog Faunus. His nose is really good. If he smells us then let's hope that he's still on our side." Just than a white fang member said "Hey I think I smell something. I'll go check it." The voice belonged to a younger member.

Everyone tensed up. They all hide and waited. A minute later a boy about fifteen walked into view. He had his helmet off and Bora could see dark black hair. She could also see dog ears and blue eyes. "That's him" Bora said. She crawled out of her hiding spot. Cobe stood there.

"Yeah I don't think I need anyone else to check with me." Cobe said to someone. He walked to Bora and gave her a hug. "I've missed you Sis." Bora hugged him back. They stood there like that for a minute. He pushed her back "What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you. The white fang are terrorists." She whispered

"You think I don't know that? I'm here to help everyone. The more I know the more you'll know. The more you know, you know."

"But what if they find out?"

"I am a very skilled liar and thief. I think it would be hard for them to pinpoint me, and anyway, I've been leaving evidence that would point to someone else. They're paying me to steal and lie to them. It's my dream job." He said

"You never change Cobe. Alright if you're going to stay at least promise me that you'll stay safe."

"Do you even know who you're talking to? Oh yeah by the way you'll want to avoid being seen by the white fang. They have a vendetta against you and a boy named Karel for killing the guy who killed Adam." Karel looked around at the others who were still hidden.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Now go back and make me proud." She hugs him again. He smiles and starts to go back, but Bora kissed his forehead. "Stay safe."

"I will." He goes back. The others get out from there hiding place.

"Now we just need to…" Karel starts but stops when he sees something. Coming from the north is a person in a black robe and two people in old imperial armor. "Kriff. That's a sith."

Everyone looks at the trio as they enter the town.

"Hello to all those who are hated by society. I am one who wishes to make you the leaders of the society that cast you out. All I ask in return is you're loyalty." The sith said.

"Who are you?" One of the white fang said.

"I am known as Lord Soule. I represent a group that wishes to bring justice to those with no power. I have power. Those I represent have power. We wish to give you power. What we need is for you to join us. To show you some of the power I have, give me a prisoner you have."

Surprisingly they actually have someone. It looks like a town guard.

"What crime has this man done?" Soule asks.

"He killed one of our people!" someone shouted.

"What should his punishment be?"

"Death!" A number shouted

"Slow?"

"Yes, make him suffer!"

"Punish him!"

"Tear out his eyes!" people shouted. Soule smiled

"I will be you're judge and executioner. I decree that you must face a death by electrocution" He smirked

Soule raised his hand and sent out a wave of force lightning. The man screamed.

"More!"

His energy increased. The man kept screaming. More cries and more power. After three minutes of the small stuff Soule put up both hands and gave a much larger shock. He continued until they didn't hear any screaming. Many cheered and Soule laughed.

"I barely used any energy. So what do you say? Will you join me?"

"You entertained us, but is that it?" someone else said

"No, I have brought gifts. Weapons beyond what you currently have. Now join with me."

All of the White fang stood up and cheered for Soule. Out of nowhere they all heard someone yell "I'll stop you right here Sith!" And someone jumped in front of the sith. He turned on a White lightsaber.

"That's a gray Jedi" Mizuki whispered.

The gray jedi jumped up in the air and landed behind Soule and killed one of the two imperials. Soule turned around and back handed the gray Jedi. He got out his lightsaber and in a few quick moves decapitated the gray Jedi.

"Hey Soule, up here." A woman said. She tossed down a second gray Jedi.

"She tried to sneak up on you after he would attack. Don't worry, I killed her." Zia said

"I love you Zia."

Bora looked at her and saw she was wearing Mandalorian armor.

"Karel, she's a Mando. We need to get out of here. Now."

He shook his head and the five quickly left the area.

* * *

"I guess we have something to report back to the master." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but we need to get back to the master. If we don't move fast, the Sith will get to us before we can go." Akio said.

Everyone agreed to leave immediately.

A few hours later they were back in Mistral and got on the ship. They got out of Anima without much trouble.

"That's probably the last time we're going to be to Anima for a while. Now that the white fang and sith are together what could they do?" Akio asked. The ride home was silent after that. As soon as they landed they saw the master. "Something bad has happened I can feel it."

"Yes master. The Sith have returned, and they have joined with the White fang. They killed two grey Jedi. There are probably more sith out there. What do we do?"

"I don't know. We might be seeing the start of something big."

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Okay guys, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? I hope you think it was. It's the largest chapter since Atlus. I could tell you something that will happen, but why rush it? I am still taking in any Characters. I will try to fit them into the story.**_

 _ **Two OCs came from BuffaloSoldi115 those were Akio Jin, and Mizuki Muto. I'd like to thank you for sending those two in to me.**_

 _ **Please favorite, Follow, and Review.**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	29. Chapter 27: Taking Anima

**Chapter 27**

 **With the Sith Awoken, and with the power of the white fang behind them, the Jedi who went to Anima had to flee. Two Gray Jedi tried to end this new threat but where stuck down. Now with little to oppose them they go take small villages**

"People of Higanbana! I am Lord Soule, and I wish to have you join me. I know that there are things that scare you, and things that anger you. As you are now you are powerless! I have come to give the power back to the people. All I need is for you to join me."

The Mayor of Higanbana walked up to Soule and looked at him. The old man took a second to think about something and answered "You have no power."

"You old fool, I have ultimate power."

To prove his point Soule grabbed the mayor with the force and held him in the air. Someone was about to attack from behind, but Soule used force lightning on that person.

"He has two semblances?" some of the people asked.

"More than that." Soule placed the mayor down and waved his hand "You want to give me power"

"I want to give you my power" The mayor said

"Good, now I want true power. Power given by this foolish old man is not true power. True power is power given by the people." He smirked. The person who attacked him got back up and tried to attack again. This time Soule used the force to choke the life out of the attacker.

"what is this power?" one of the towns people asked.

"You're a sith!" someone shouted by the bar. Soule turned his head and saw another Jedi. "How many Jedi are there around here?"

"I'm a gray Jedi, and you are dead!" The Gray Jedi rushed forwards, getting out his lightsaber. It connected with Soule's which he quickly pulled out.

"I've already killed two of you. Guess I'll add another to my count." Soule used the force to push back the Jedi and used the force. The Jedi wasn't fast enough and was hit by the lightning. Soule walked close to the Jedi and slammed his lightsaber into the gray jedi.

"That was our best fighter, and he was killed effortlessly." Someone said. Many of the people kneeled down to Soule. The town was his. He felt a pull of the force to a young girl. He walked over to her. "Girl, what is your name?"

"It's Sno, sir." The girl must have been at most ten. She was small, only four feet. Sno's fitting, because her hair is extremely white. Her eyes are a light shade of blue.

"Where are your parents?" Soule got on one knee.

"My Mama died last year, and my Papa died a year before that."

"So you are an orphan? Are you treated well?" His voice was full of Concern

"I get by." Soule glared at everyone. He stood up and looked at the people in the town. Someone stumbled up

"Don't be a Selfish brat, you get more than you deserve." He barely got that out before Soule backhanded the drunk man. The drunk fell down and couldn't get back up

"How Dare you speak to her like that? She is better than you. The force has seen fit to bless her, unlike you. Normally I would kill for someone saying that, but I am merciful. I hereby punish you to imprisonment." Soule turned to the girl. "You are a special child. Follow me and I'll show you what it means to be strong. You will be stronger than any of those who have ever harmed you."

"Alright sir." Sno said

"Don't call me sir. From this moment on you will call me Master Soule, or just master." He patted her shoulder

"Now for the rest of you, I need to contact my group. They will arrive here with weapons and technology you have never seen. Don't worry. Just know that my group are now the judges and executioners, but not the jury. That will be you, the people. It is because we love you that we refuse for you to have the burden of execution."

"But isn't that an unfair system of justice?" a man asked

"Oh my dear child, my justice is pure. It comes out of a place of love. We want this to be fair, and nothing that you could do could make us unfair. Unlike your judges no doubt. The Poor will become strong. The weak will be your servants!"

The people smiled. Using force persuasion is very useful in making a population bend to your will.

"When my people come, I would want you to welcome them. Now show me where the next town is so I can have them join us."

"Yes Lord Soule!" the people cheered.

* * *

"My love, how is sister doing?" He walked into the bar, finding Zia already there.

"Just got done talking to her, She's already convinced five villages to join us. If we aren't too careful the people might actually take notice."

"Let them. We are sith, we can kill thousands. We already have hundreds on our side. They are loyal servants."

"I hear a city by the name of Kuchinashi is full of scum and villainy, our kind of people. The white fang have a presence there, and we have them. We just need to get a mob boss or two and we'll have a city spitting distance away from the capital. It's called Mistral. If we take that city, we have the kingdom. When we do that, we will be able to find the rest of the Jedi and kill them." Zia said

"Also I killed that second Jedi. Don't take credit for my kills." Zia grabbed him close to look into his eyes

"We're married. Your kills are my kills, and mine yours. And that's a good thing for such a lovely woman." He smiled and kissed Zia. She closed her eyes and they kissed for a few seconds before she heard someone cough. The sighed and looked at a little child.

"This child is force sensitive. I will train her to be a sith." Soule said.

"I see." She looked at the child "What's your name?"

"It's Sno. Master I have a question; what's the force? And what's a Jedi, and what's a Sith?"

"To answer the last two, I must first answer your first one." Soule thought for a minute.

"The force is something that is alive. It's more alive than you or I. Without the Force we wouldn't exist. The force chooses who is able to use it. The weak choose to follow only the light. The man I fought with when I came here follows some of the force, but not the true form of it. I am one of those who don't let the force chain me down. Instead I use the force like a blunt tool. The weak are slaves to the Force. There are the two sides and The Jedi choose one. I picked the other. You will have to make a decision very quickly. Will you be strong and be freed from your chains, or will you be a slave?"

"I don't want to be a slave master."

"You have made your decision. You will be a sith, like me, one day. This is the first step. Now tell me about that man who yelled at you."

"He's my Uncle. He's been taking "care" of me ever since my parents died. He hates me. He blames me for the deaths of my parents. He has a son, and he picks on me a lot. He feds me after everyone else, and makes me do all the work around the house. He's a drunk. He's never hit me, but He's almost a few times, but something stops him. He's cruel to me for no reason." She was getting mad, and Soule could feel it.

"You said you have an uncle, and he has a son. Where is your Aunt?"

"She died in the same accident that killed my mother. He says to me that he wants to throw me into an orphanage, but that he needs a slave."

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes. Is that bad master?" Sno looked Soule in the eyes

"No, not at all. In fact it will make you strong. You can feel it now can't you? The hate that's bubbling up inside of you, it's your source of power. Use it. If someone treats you badly, you can force them to treat you better. The greatest lie in all of society is the lie of compassion. We aren't meant for it. It's against nature. Humans force themselves to become something they aren't and it only weakens them. You can get your revenge on your Uncle right now if you want. You could have killed him at any time."

"I could have?" She asks.

"Yes my apprentice, you could have. Now with my authority you are an executioner just like the rest of the sith."

* * *

Lady Vox entered into the sixth village since she left the ship. Her Husband stayed behind to try to fix the ship. She got a message on her comm "Vox, the Ship can move. Let's get it out of the snow."

"Alright. I will send you coordinates to place it down. I've been in contact with Zia and Soule. They have taken a town, and have created an alliance with a group of people called the white fang. A town called Kuroyuri is the perfect place to put the ship. It's a destroyed town. The white fang have yet to get to it, and it's a large town, with a large amount of space. Has anyone found the droids yet?"

"Yes, and they are ready for battle."

"Good. Soon we will have this whole continent soon."

"Yes we will." Lord Sym said. He cut the comm.

"Lady Vox, How long do you think it will take before we take this whole place?" Stedam asked.

"Not long. In fact I believe that we will have it in only a few days. The Next town is called Shion. Once I take it we'll be good to go to that place Kuchinashi when we do, we'll take the capital shortly after." Before they could continue a small group of bandits surrounded them.

"So you're the one who's allied with the white fang. You know you've gone on out turf. You're going to have to pay in blood." The leader said.

"I can sense only thirty around us. I highly doubt that's enough to hold a "Turf" much less have one." Vox mocked

"We'll have you know that we're a part of the largest mob in the area. Our Boss owns Kuchinashi." The one who must have been the leader said.

"Thanks for the information. For that I'll leave two of you alive. That's much more generous than I normally do."

"Yeah you normally leave one crippled and everyone else dead." Steemi said.

"Is that a threat?" One of them says.

"No, it's an offer." Vox grabbed her lightsaber. Steemi pulled out her blasters and Stedam pulled out his heavy blaster.

"Kill her men!"

Steemi fires killing four in two seconds. Vox uses the force to jump next to five goons, and she slices each of their heads off. She quickly uses a force blast to knock one back, but she killed him. Stedam killed three with his first grenade and another three when his blaster hit them. One with a sword jumps and tries to kill Stedam. He drops his blaster for a second and elbows the attacker in the face. He pulls out his knife and slices the guy's throat. Steemi shot another four. Vox used force lightning and it killed another four. Stedam throws his knife killing another. Steemi shots the two more, leaving only two.

"Well it's good to see that three thousand years hasn't affected our skill." Stedam joked.

"You guys are insane! The boss he'll send an army to kill you." One of them said, fear obvious in his voice.

"I promised only two. Don't make it one. Your _Boss_ is me. Tell me who you worked for and I'll make sure that you don't die a horribly painful death at my hands. How close are we to him?"

"A day's journey. He'll never join you. He's got too much power!" The peon said

"He has no real power. I have real power. I'll be leading this mafia soon enough." Vox looked at them.

* * *

What they said was true, the journey did take a day, but that's because it took that long for them to give exactly where he was. She found the house and killed the two. "They were very annoying with their complaining. "He'll kill us, and why did you break our legs?" Honestly they never shut up." Vox said

"Yeah. You need back up for this?" Stedam said.

"No. You two will stay here while I make us a new ally."

The house wasn't in the city limits, or in that case near the city. "I guess he likes his security." Vox could see a giant manor and dozens of guards. She walked right into the view of the guards. One of them pointed a gun at her and said "Get out of her now or we'll kill you."

Vox used the force to snap the guard's neck. They fell down, and a number of other guards came to the large golden looking gate at the manor. The manor itself was white, but by the end of her visit it'll be red.

Three opened fire, but Vox put up her hand. The bullets stopped. She turned them back on those that fired at her. She smiled and feasted on the fear of guards. She opened the gates with the force and walked straight into the grounds. Turrets sprouted from the ground and a number of other guards burst out of everywhere. There had to be at least one hundred guards and ten turrets. She crushed the turrets and tossed them on the guards. She whistled as walked forward. She got out her lightsaber and everyone fired at her. She deflected the bullets and sent them everywhere. With her free hand she sent out a wave of force lightning and killed dozens of guards. Those who survived getting hit by broken turrets, getting their own bullets sent back at them, and lightning being sent at them ran or stopped firing. She was halfway across the front lawn when everyone stopped firing at her. About forty were left. They all kneeled down to her.

"I guess I have an army now. Let's get your boss." She said.

Her new peons all got up and started to fire at the manor, which by this time put down its defense system. Vox simply walked up to it and holds up her hand. Everyone stops firing at the manor. She cuts a whole in the metal blocking them out from the manor. She gets one of her men to kick the metal in and walk in. Five of them get in when they're shot down.

"At least he's smart enough to keep some troops inside." She says. She walks in with a hailstorm of bullets falling down on her. They just collect around her. "If you want to live you better join me."

They continue to shoot.

"Don't say I didn't try. She sends the bullets everywhere. They each hit their mark, killing the twenty. The all fall down to the first floor. The carpet gets soaked in blood. A number of people scream. She looks up to see people who aren't the fighting type. She asks "So where is your boss?"

They point to a door. They were butlers, maids, cooks, cleaners. They didn't need to die. "Pledge loyalty to me." They all went to one knee. She walks to a set of double doors. "So he thinks he's special. This is going to be so fun."

She cuts a hole into the door and sees a man at his desk. The room was very lovely. It had paintings everywhere, and fine décor. There were many books, and a very fine set of chairs. The man was bald, but he had a bug mustache. He wore a white suit with a purple tie. He was also somewhat fat.

"This is a very nice room you have here. It would be a shame to ruin it with blood." Vox walked over to a chair.

"So you're the one who's been rampaging through my home, killing my men and destroying my stuff. Who hired you? Was it Roman?"

Vox kicked the chair down breaking it. "You insult me sir. You think someone could be good enough to even have a chance to hire me? I would kill you if I didn't need you for a few minutes. And don't think about using that pistol you have. I've already destroyed it."

The boss pulled out his gun to look at it. It looks like it was crushed.

"So what do you want? Money?"

"Not so fast, I don't even know you're name yet. All everyone's been calling you is "the boss" What is your name?" Vox grabbed the second chair and sat in it.

"My name's Donner Rosso. Why have you come here?"

"You see now that's better. I've come here to take over your crime organization. Why you might ask is because I am looking for property, or I should say my group is. We already have the most northern tip and we've set our sights on Kuchinashi. We could take it by force, but we're trying to make us seem like the good guys. If you give me the control of your crime family, you'll be given more power. You'll directly work for the most power people on all of Anima, as it's called."

"Wait aren't you one of them Jedi aren't you?" He asked. Vox's face twitched.

"No, and if you ever call me a jedi again I will have to kill you. I'll give you this one mistake. I am a Lady of the Sith. I quite easily strolled through your front lawn and killed over half of your men you sent out to kill me. Now since you've heard of Jedi I assume that there are Jedi here on this planet. They are my enemy."

"Please excuse my rudeness. It was never my intent to do so. It was ignorance on my part. It'll never happen again. Now how big are you planning? Where will you're operation take us?"

"Hopefully we'll have this entire dreadful planet under our control. I have an Army that's ready to march on the capital city if it comes to that. I'll have all the major crime families and organizations in my hand soon. I already have the white fang."

"They're nothing compared to my group. When you hire my group we'll give you Kuchinashi wrapped in a nice silver bow. All you need is my rival family, the Lumi family. If you can get both of us the city will belong to you. To the victor go the spoils." Donner says.

"Very much so. Call your people, tell them that Lady Vox is in charge."

* * *

"We've got to go dad! The Sith have returned!" A Blond girl said.

"I know, but the vault must be protected. It's a good thing that we can move it. Hold on a minute I need to call Ozpin. He can get the stuff to the Jedi, maybe even us." The father said.

The Family started to hurry and pack everything they needed.

"Ozpin it's me. I've got something that needs to leave Anima. We need to get rid of the Jedi vault. The Sith have returned."

"Are you sure?" Ozpin asked. If that's true than he should be expecting someone to visit very quickly. Almost like he called for him Karel walked into the room.

"Ozpin, we have a problem." Karel was very worried.

"Is okay if I put you on speaker?" Ozpin waited for an answer and put it on speaker. "Let me guess, the sith have returned." Karel gives a shocked face.

"Trust me I know. We're going to have to make a rush mission to pick some things up in Mistral. You know the Jaune's family right?"

"Some of it. I know that he is the only boy in his family. I also know that they are protecting an ancient Jedi Library."

"Correct on both. The Sith have been taking over villages close by where the arc family resides. We need to quickly and quietly get the library and family out."

"Where would they be going?"

"To the Jedi Temple for now. They are the protectors of that knowledge, and have been ever since the Great War. I think the Jedi would love to protect the family." Ozpin said.

"I'll go talk with the master." Karel leaves the room.

"Don't worry. You'll all be safe. I promise you. I'll send Qrow and Port. They'll keep you safe." Ozpin said.

"I know my friend. I know."

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **This is the third one this week. I don't know why I've been posting so much this week. Maybe it's because I felt guilty for the last two months of not posting. Sorry for that by the way. Well that's ancient history now.**_

 _ **So yeah, this is going to lead to something big. I don't think that you guys will be able to guess what's coming up.**_

 _ **So about the gray jedi, I'll explain in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Vox just went on a killing spree this time around. Her kill count for this chapter is about 94 this chapter.**_

 _ **I'm still taking in OCs of Jedi, Sith, Hunters/huntresses, and white fang members.**_

 _ **Please follow, favorite, and review**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	30. Chapter 28: Mob Bosses

**Chapter 28**

 **The Arc family was entrusted back at the end of the Great War with a great prize. They were entrusted with a great Jedi Library, many years later even today they still protect it, but a great threat has been reawakened. The Sith have returned and are on their way to Shion. If the Arc family is found they will be killed, and the library destroyed. Ozpin has sent out people to come help protect both the library and the family.**

"Qrow, why are we going with _this_ person? Isn't he a pirate?" Port asks.

"Yeah, but he's got a big, fast ship. Also he's on friendly terms with Ozpin." Qrow says as they walk to the docks.

"Ozpin's a friend with a pirate?" Port says shocked.

"I said on friendly terms, not friends. He's our best chance to get everything in one go." They see a large ship with a number of engines, and a man. The ship had a name on the side, but neither could see exactly what it was from this angle. The man looked at the two new people and held out his hand.

"One-Eye Jerry" Port says. His voice has a certain distain in it, but Jerry either didn't hear or didn't care

"The name's Jerry Minnow." Jerry holds out his hand. The two shake it, though Port was a bit uneasy.

"I can see why they call you one eye." Qrow says. Jerry has a black eyepatch, and also has a turquoise eye. He stands just over six feet and has long blond dreadlocks.

"So you do. You know one hand Jerry just wouldn't sit right. I guess having a fake hand would make that a lie. Don't got a robot eye though if you're wondering what's under this. So I know this mission you're going on is a rush job, but it's beyond my normal area of operation. That's going to cost a pretty penny if you know what I'm talking about."

"We know that, but we need to get them out very quickly. Let's get going." Qrow said "If you do this we'll drop your charges in Vale."

"That's a mighty kind offer seeing as they would shoot you down in Atlas" Port added.

"Fine let's go." They all went into the ship.

"I'll get her going soon. A giant like this needs to take it's time waking up." It took off shortly after.

* * *

"Alright girls, we have to go now. We're going to be picked up by a friend of mine. We're going to be with Jaune for a while." John Arc said. He was a more muscular version of Jaune, but with a beard.

"Silver, Lennie you two get your sisters down here now." Jean arc said. She was the mother. She married into the family, and she left some marks on her kids, mainly the hair colors. She had black hair. Half of the eight children had black, the other half blond.

"Alright mom." Silver said. She was the oldest Arc child. She was supposed to go to beacon but she decided to stay with her family to help defend against anything. She had black hair and looked like her mom. They both shared green eyes. She stood at about 5'06" She was also twenty one

"I found Jade, and Violet. They said Aqua was getting something." Lennie said. She had bright blond hair, glasses, and Hazel eyes. She is the second oldest, and planned to become a scholar later in life. She's 5'08 and nineteen

"Mommy!" Jade yelled. She was only five, and she was the youngest child. She hugged her mom's leg her hair was black and her eyes were blue. "What's happening?" she was 3'08

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright. We just need to go quickly." She kissed her daughter on the head.

"Dad, I found Rose and Fyre." Violet said. She was the third youngest. Her hair was black like her mom, but her semblance made her hair turn violet, along with her eyes. She's fourteen.

"Good Violet." The other three sisters get into the large living room of the Arc house. There was a bookcase in the room. "Alright everyone, we're going to be gone for a while. It's not safe here anymore. Let's all be good while we travel to Mistral. We'll be picked up by some friends, then we're off to Beacon." He tried to keep the mood up in the house. He pulled a book from the bookcase and it moved to reveal a vault door.

"Everyone get into the vault." He said. "I'll explain everything when we arrive at beacon." They all go into the vault and the door closes behind them. The only ones old enough to be in here were John, Jean, Silver, and Lennie. It was a large vault with hundreds of books, and many other artifacts.

"Girls, this is the Jedi library that we've been keeping safe for a very long time. This is why we have to leave. Bad people are trying to do bad things, and right now we can't stop them."

"Why's that daddy?" Aqua asked. She was the second youngest and only eight. She dyed the tips of her black hair blue, and loved fairy tales. Her eyes were blue.

"Well Aqua, they are stronger than us right now. If we tried they would win. Don't worry, when we get to Beacon everything will be alright." He said trying to reassure his family.

The vault started to move, and a map appeared of both Anima, and also a series of tunnels. There was an estimated time of one hour till they got to mistral.

"So what do we do now dad?" Rose asked. She was a twin of Jaune. Her hair was long, and her eyes were blue like Jaune's. She's a Tomboy, and it shows. Her hair is also blond

"We wait for an hour. Once we're in Mistral we'll be good."

"What is this place dad?" Asked Fyre. She had blond hair, but she planned on dying it red. She had contacts in that made her eyes red. She and Lennie need glasses. She was the child after Jaune and Rose.

"This place is a collection of Jedi knowledge." He said. "I would have brought you down here when you became eighteen, but you're here now."

"I've heard of the Jedi, isn't Jaune friends with one?" Aqua asked

"Where did you hear about the Jedi? I guess that doesn't matter. Jaune does have a Jedi in his level at Beacon yes. No I don't know if they're friends. They might be."

"That would be awesome wouldn't it?" Aqua started to think of being friends with a Jedi

"The Jedi gave us this library to Protect after the Great War. They entrusted us to keep this knowledge safe. We've been doing that ever since. They gave us a job to protect this knowledge, now it's our turn to ask for help." John said. Aqua raised her hand

"You don't have to raise your hand Aqua. What is it?" John just noticed that his daughters were looking at him like students would look at a teacher.

"What's a Jedi?" She asked.

"Well to start off, you all know what a hunter is right?" They all shook their heads.

"Good. Jedi are sort of like that. Jedi live by a code, and use something they call the force. The force is a thing that is created by all living things. Think of it like a semblance. You know how a semblance works right?"

"We all have an aura that can be unlocked in to a semblance. A semblance is something that makes us special. No one knows what it'll be." Fyre said

"Thank you Fyre, and yes what you said is true. Just like we need our auras to be unlocked to use a semblance, those that use the force need to be "Activated" in it. There are very few Jedi, and that's because the force is very picky on who it chooses."

"So if you have the force you're a Jedi?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. In one of the books in this library it describes the force as a coin. It says the force has two sides. The light side and the dark side. Jedi are those who have the force who use only the light side. The people who are chasing us are those who use the dark side. They are called Sith. They like to fight the jedi."

"What's the difference between the lights side and the dark side?" Fyre asked

"Well think of light. The dark side uses Anger, fear, hate, and aggression. The light side uses love, calm, peace, and compassion. Think of the grimm. They are an embodiment of hate and bad things. I think that the dark side is just like the Grimm."

John kept answering the questions his daughters had until the vault stopped moving. They were in Mistral.

* * *

Qrow and Porter went to the predetermined spot and waited for the vault to be visible. The locals were told that it was a delivery for Beacon. They saw the top pop up, and they landed the ship. Port was the first one off the ship and to the vault. The door to the vault opened and everyone came out. John shook Port's hand

"Thank you so much. Without you and Ozpin, all this knowledge could have been lost." John looks back at the vault and feels a wave of guilt. "I can't fail them now, now that I've failed Shion."

"You didn't fail you're town by leaving. You probably saved it, and you most certainly saved this knowledge. You have fulfilled you're duties as protector of this knowledge" Port looked at the vault. "It's going to hold up during the ride. It's strong. Just like the Arc family."

They got loaded up and got the vault loaded. They quickly left for Vale, but they saw something. It looked like hundreds of soldiers going to the walls of Mistral, and a large puff of smoke off in the distance. There were hundreds of people down at the docks loading into the ships that were there.

"We're too late." Qrow whispers to himself. The ship left and didn't stay to see what was about to happen…

* * *

Lady Vox was very busy since she became in charge of the Rosso family. She not only learned about the rival family, she also learned where it was located. "Are you sure the Lumi family is where you say it is?"

The Lumi family was the second biggest crime family in Kuchinashi, which was the crime center of Anima and maybe all or Remnant. If she wanted to own this kingdom, she would have to have the most influential crime families under her thumb. If that meant she would have to go see them one by one, she would. She needed this to work. She traveled for a day to the very outskirts of Kuchinashi. The manor looked like Donner's, but she could see more guards this time. About two hundred were outside right now. There was a huge wedding in the front lawn and it looked like another crime family was here. She brought with her ten of Donner's men and her two soldiers.

"They're just in there. You've got the Lumi family and the Brand family. It looks like they want to join forces to be more powerful than you, boss." One of her men said. "The Lumi family is known for how it takes out people. They love to take a ship up to the top of Anima, and kick them out naked. They're cold like that. The Brand family likes to Brand people. They get the symbol for there family, and burn a ring hot enough that it would leave a mark. The press it up against the neck. If they get you after yo uhave a brand, they burn you alive."

"I'll make more aggressive negotiations boys. Just watch me. Steemi come with me."

"Yes my lady." She said. The two walked calmly up to the gates. They were stopped by eight guards.

"Invitations" one of them said

"I don't need an invitation." Vox said. She used a mind trick on them.

"You don't need an invitation." The guard said. She walked into the front lawn, and saw a bride and groom standing at the altar. The priest said "if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"

"I have an objection." Vox said. Everyone turned to her, and the guards all pointed weapons at her.

"Who are you?" A man said. He was very muscular and was probably the family head's muscle. Vox put her hands up

"I came here to interrupt this fine wedding for a single reason. It will hurt my business." She smirked. A woman walked next to the "gorilla" as Vox has decided to call him.

"That's enough, you can sit down." She patted the gorilla's arm, and he sat back down. "What business would this lovely ceremony hurt?"

"Madame Lumi, she has a weapon." Vox could hear someone asking.

"So you're the one I need to talk to. Alright, you can kiss and be done with it. And also the business I'm talking about is the Rosso family, which I am now the head of." Vox saw Madame Lumi's face change.

This was the first time she actually took notice of the woman. She had white hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress that had a white snowflake on it. She looked to be around Vox's height, but about fifty years old.

"So, Donner's dead?" She asked

"Oh no. He handed his family over to me. That was after I alone walked right into his fortress and killed eighty of his men alone, without using my weapon that someone so kindly pointed out." Vox smiled. Everyone tensed. "I said go on and kiss or whatever. I'm just here to negotiate both families to give me all there power."

"And why would we do that?" Someone one the other side of the wedding asked.

"Because I could take it by force, but I would rather have you join me peacefully. If you do I could guarantee you Anima. I've already got so much of it." She smiled.

One of the guards thought he would be fast enough and lifted his gun. He shot it, but Vox didn't move. She caught the bullets, and dropped them on the ground. She used the force to drag the guard over to her. She broke his arms with two quick kicks. He fell to the ground.

"Steemi, finish him off." Vox turned towards the wedding. Steemi pulled out a pistol and shot the guard, killing him.

"Now, let that be the only stupid action. We still have a cake to cut, and a wedding to finish. Kiss already." She glared at the bride. She shook her head quickly and kissed the Groom. The Priest quickly said "It's official." And left quickly.

"Alright now that you are one family, how about that you join the person with the largest army here?" Vox said

"There are two of you here. You have no room to threaten us. You're going to pay for killing that man." A man said.

"Unless you are the head of the Brand family, I don't care what you say. I could very easily kill all of you and it would be effortless, but I would like to make you allies."

Lumi looked at the man. It must have been Brand. He had red hair, and wore a red suit with a fire pattern. He must have been forty or older. He stood about six foot nine. His eyes were also red.

"It's over two hundred fighting against two. You can't win." Brand said

"That's where you are wrong Brand. I've easily killed…" She started to think of her kill count. "…Roughly about thirty two thousand."

"There's no way you've killed that many." Brand said

"I don't think you understand. I've been in a war, and I've been in many battles. I'm from space you should know. You might have heard of the Jedi, well I'm a Sith." Someone laughs and she pulls him to her. She grabbed her lightsaber, and impaled the person.

"He was just a guard right?" Vox asks.

"Yeah, he was mine. I believe you." Lumi says

"So are you going to join me?" She says.

"I'll pledge my people, if Brand pledges his men." She looked at Brand

"Yeah, I guess we're joining forces, Boss." He says.

"Good, only two dead. See Steemi I can do negotiations" She looks at Steemi

"Have you done one without killing someone?" She asks

"I negotiate, I don't work miracles. Besides, if I kill them, it's their fault. They shouldn't have annoyed me." Vox turns back to everyone else. "Now let's have some of that cake. I'd kill for a slice, and I'm not kidding, I've actually killed for less."

"Are you sane?" Brand asks.

"Yes I am sane, though I might be a psychopath." She turned to where the cake was. "Where are my manners, Of course the lovely couple gets the first slices." Vox cuts two pieces of cake for the newlyweds. "To Life and prosperity" She grabs a glass and toasts.

* * *

A day later she called all three mob bosses into a meeting. They all come with a few guards.

"Now that I'm the boss I'm going to give you jobs. The Rosso family is a family that has a number of hired guns. They will be used in our army. They will also be keeping the peace." Vox said

"They're paid to kill." Donner said.

"Exactly, that's peacekeeping."

"I like you're ways." Donner sits back in his chair.

"The Brand family will our black market. Anything that is for sale will be going through your hands."

"You're a wise leader, Boss" Brand said

"I know. Now the Lumi family will be pirates and thieves."

"Alright. My people will like their new assignment"

"And the White fang will be our military. Any other crime family will join one of these four groups. Since you all own large portions of Kuchinashi, and I own all of you, we basically have the city. I will send someone to give official notice that we own the city. I don't think that anyone will be able to stop us, so I will focus our attention on the true prize. Mistral." Vox said

"Boss, I don't know if we could take that city even with all of us and the white fang combined. They have about two thousand defending it. Five hundred people, and fifteen hundred robots from Atlus." Lumi said

"And I have my own Droid army. Five thousand strong right now, and one thousand can be built a day. I'm going to send another person to go finish taking the small settlements." Vox said

"So boss, when are we attacking Mistral?" Donner asked

"That all depends on where my husband is on that. It could very well be tomorrow, or in two weeks. I'll call him."

"Wait a second, you're married?" Brand said. "I never would have guessed"

"Shut up Brand." Vox said. She got out her comm and contacted her husband. He answered. "Yes love?"

"Are the Droids ready for combat?"

"Yes actually, and they're fully armed. It would take about an hour to get the ship over to where you are. Do you want me to drop off the army?"

"Yes. Does the ship still hide?"

"Yes, so will you need it for whatever you're going to do? The offensive systems are still operational."

"That won't be necessary. We're trying to have the least amount of destruction as possible. We'll probably need to kill about twelve hundred, unless they're determined. How many Sith do you think we need to take a capital city with two thousand defenders."

"Two. You and I could you some exercise."

"Speak for yourself I've already killed about one hundred people. By the way how is Soule? Has he reported in yet?"

"Yes, and he has found a child that is force sensitive. He's got himself a new apprentice."

"Good. That reminds me, how have the others been doing finding people to train?"

"Two of them have found about six people. They have been sent to Higanbana. It's under our complete control. Have you found any allies?"

"I have, in fact they have been listening in to this whole comm. They are behind you. Three mob bosses have pledged loyalty to me. They are the three largest crime bosses in all of Anima. I guess that's not right anymore, since I have that title."

Sym turned around and saw the three "I see. Let's hope they're like the Hutts."

The capital ship arrived at night. Vox communicated with Sym later telling him to get everyone. I landed outside the ground of the Rosso manor. Everyone got out, and a droid army walked out. They decided to march the next morning

"We're going to pass straight through Kuchinashi, so let's inform them that they have a new leader. We'll get the white fang there to make sure that no one gets any ideas. After going through the city we'll be an hour's march from the city. The crime families will get us some new recruits." Vox said.

"Then we march on Mistral?" Brand asked

"Yes. We're going to take control of the city, and then we're going to have Anima in our hands."

"Then let's go."

* * *

They all started to march for the city. When they got to the outskirts of the town they stopped. They saw something that they didn't expect. Ten jedi were standing on the wall of Kuchinashi.

"Sith! You have no claim on this city or this planet! It is our duty to stop you, and we will do so." Dozens of city guards get on the city wall.

"We have more of a claim then you do, but if you wish, we'll solve this with Violence. Think real hard before you challenge us." Vox said.

Each of the grey Jedi ignite there lightsabers, each of them are white. They yell and rush towards Vox and her army. The Sith each ignite there lightsabers and meet the Jedi. The guards on the wall start firing, and so did the crime families.

Vox ducked under a lightsaber slash and swung back. She got the Jedi. Soule just got done with one of the Jedi. She saw Sym go next to Soule, so she went next to both of them. "This reminds me of the old times." She says as she redirects a bullet.

"There needs to be more explosions for this to really be like old times." Soule said. Just then Zia launched a wrist rocket at the wall, and killed seven guards.

"I guess you spoke too soon brother." Vox said. Another Jedi tried to kill her, but Vox blocked the Jedi's lightsaber. A sword came out of the Jedi's abdomen. When the Jedi fell Vox saw Lumi standing with a bloodied sword.

"Are you okay Boss?" She asked.

"Yeah. Have we killed the people on the wall yet?"

"No, but that woman who has a jetpack is doing a fine job." Vox looks at the wall and sees Zia on it.

Zia got on the wall and fired her twin blaster pistols in both directions. The killed two. She saw six guards coming to fight her, so she used her flamethrower. The six defenders were engulfed in fire. Zia turned around and saw a man standing next to her. He had on something his hands and feet. He punched a guard so hard that she heard his neck snap. She thought that the head might actually fall off. She turned her attention back in front of her and continued to fire. "Name's Brand by the way!" The man behind her yelled.

"You take that side, and I'll take this side. Deal?"

"Deal!" They ran towards their sides, killing anyone who was still standing. In a few short minutes they kill all the town guards that stood on the walls. Zia looked at the battle below her and fired once. It hit a Jedi

Sym was fighting with the last Jedi standing. They failed in their mission, and didn't even end up killing a single Sith, though they did get some of the foot soldiers. He was in a standstill when a blaster bolt hit the jedi in the side. Sym pushed the Jedi off and slashed across the Jedi's chest.

"I guess that means we just won the city." Sym says.

"Correct you are love." Vox says. Vox stands on the wall and talks to the people who have gathers to see who won. When they saw her she could feel fear.

"My people, I've come to liberate you from Oppression! The Jedi were here, so they made you feel safe. They made you weak! We are here to make you strong! We are here to brake you're chains of slavery!" Vox yelled, using the force to increase her volume

The people looked at her then to each other. "My people, I wish for you to join me peacefully. We are strong, and we wish to make you strong like us. Do you want to be weak or strong?!"

"We want to be strong!" Someone yelled

"Then I will make you strong." She yelled.

* * *

The battle caused a very large fire, and the smoke rose in the air. The fire and the smoke were visible to the people of Mistral The Town guards all ran to the side of the wall and saw the smoke. Word got to the head master of the mistral academy and he called Ozpin

"Kuchinashi has fallen my friend. I can see the smoke from my office. The Sith have the last great stronghold of Anima before Mistral. We're surrounded on all sides. This might be the last time I speak to you, so Ozpin, Thank you for being a good friend and ally. Don't come back. I'm not going to leave this place. I guess this is goodbye friend." The headmaster said

"We can help you, please let me help you." Ozpin begged. The headmaster could see a tear fall down Ozpin's face.

"Don't beg Ozpin, that's not what a man of your station should do. I'll make them pay for as long as I can. They won't win Anima easy. The Arc family and the Library are leaving. I can see the ship." He looks out his window seeing the ship leave

"Promise me one thing. Don't give them the city. Make them fight for it."

"Of course Ozpin. This is Good bye old friend."

"Good bye." Ozpin ends his end of the call. The headmaster started to cry. He looks around his office once more and looks at the city. He already sees all of the city protectors ready, and the Atlesian Knights get ready. Many of the hunters in Mistral are also getting ready to fight. The headmaster sounds an alarm though-out the city and gets all of the ships in the docks loading students and civilians.

"To all those who are left, let's make a glorious last stand that will be known in the greatest legends!" He shouts over the comm systems through-out the city.

He hears cheers come from all over.

"And May the Gods remember our names this day. If Mistral falls it will fall with us!"

 _ **Author's notes: So this is the start of the last story arc in this story. Don't worry this story will get a sequel story.**_

 _ **With the crime families, they have a certain thing going on. If someone could figure out what the pattern of the families is, tell me. (Hint: Rosso doesn't work. Rosso is red in Italian. Donner Works)**_

 _ **I'm still taking in OCs, and for this one I've used another from SonicXBen, One Eye Jerry.**_

 _ **I got the manes of the Arc sisters from a topic board on the Rooster Teeth website, and made some changed to it.**_

/forum/rwby/topic/3068138

 _ **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. I like input from you guys**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	31. Chapter 29: The Start of the War Part 1

**Chapter 29**

 **The last place in all of Anima that is yet to be controlled by the Sith is the capital city of Mistral. The city has been evacuated, leaving behind those who are willing to fight against the enemy. They number just over two thousand, fighting a force of over six thousand. Back in Vale the Arc family arrives with the Jedi Library**

John walked off the ship first. He held his head down, still guilty of the loss of Shion. He didn't notice when he heard "Dad!"

Jaune heard that his family was coming to Vale, with a family secret. He ran to the dock where he saw a ship place down. The doors opened and John Arc was the first one off. He looked defeated. "Dad" Jaune yelled. "He must not have heard me."

"Dad!" John's head shoots up and he sees Jaune. He walks to his son.

"Jaune, we're too late. Shion has fallen. The Sith must have captured Kuchinashi by now. I saw smoke rising up from that area."

"You did your best dad. I'm proud of you." Jaune says.

He looks back to the ship and sees Lennie trying to hold onto Jade, and Silver helping their mom with getting everyone out. Rose looks out and sees Jaune and starts running to him. He doesn't notice till she's almost on top of him. He flinches and she hugs him.

"Jaune!" She smiles as she hugs him. The other sisters look at Rose, and Jaune. They all started to run to him except for the older sisters. They stand back and watch as the others tackle their brother.

The members of team RWBY, and JNPR all came to greet the Arc family. When all the sisters tackled Jaune Phyrra took a step forward, and Ruby laughed. Weiss started to leave, when Karel ran into her.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Karel said holding onto his head

"Please watch where you're going blue." Weiss said. She stood back up and helped Karel up.

"Is that the Arc family?"

"The pile of girls on top of Jaune? Yes" she mumbles "Not like that would actually happen."

"What'd you say?" Karel asked

"Nothing." Weiss left.

"Jaune, you in there?" Phyrra said. Everyone looked up at her.

"Yeah Phyrra, I'm in here." He joked. Fyre looked at Phyrra's hair extensively.

"I like you're hair color. Is it dyed or natural?" Fyre asks. Before she could get an answer Jean walks up to her children.

"Please get off of your brother." She says. Everyone gets off. Jaune gets up and is met with a hug from her mom.

"Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm safe here." Jaune says forgetting about the empire's attack.

"That's more than I can say for Mistral." She says

* * *

Vuren and Roni were meditating together. They trained ever since Roni had a dark vision.

"Master, I feel a dark cloud is about to engulf Remnant. I sense that something will happen soon." She said

"You're a little late on that. Haven't you heard that the sith are at Mistral's doorsteps" Bora walked into the temple mediation room.

"What do you mean?" Vuren said. She ended meditating and got up.

"Karel and I went to mistral and saw some sith. We left immediately. In the time that it took us to get to mistral and leave they took most of Anima."

"We have to stop them!" Vuren grabbed Bora's shoulder.

"I know, but it's not that simple. The people of Mistral just arrived, and we're trying to get them some place. Atlus can't help for the same reason. Mistral is alone right now. We have our hands full, and can't send anyone. Even the other Jedi are starting to get their hands full. I came here to get you two."

"Alright." Vuren said. She got up and left the Room. Roni got up and left the room after having a terrible feeling

* * *

Zia was sent ahead of the army to scout out the city. She got on one of the mountains that surrounded the city. She looked at the city. She got out her binoculars and took note of the first bridge. She saw a number of the defenders getting ready there. She turned around to see Steemi there.

"Lady Vox sent me to assist you." She said. She took out her own set of binoculars.

"I see some activity in the valley coming our direction." Steemi said

"Let me see." Zia looked at the entrance of the valley and saw two hundred Atlesian knights placing down large shields with something on them at three places, the top, middle, and bottom. They created electric shields. They were arranged in 20 X 10.

"I see. So they plan on slowing us down. Just a second Steemi, I need to call Soule."

"Alright Zia." Steemi continued to look at the enemies, typing something down on her wrist pad, sending information to Vox.

"Love, looks like they're getting ready to stop us for some time. They made electric walls. We're going to have to get past them if we're going to go straight through." Zia took another look.

"Alright love. I'll see you soon." Soule said

"Yeah, see you soon."

* * *

Cobe was standing with the other white fang members when Lady Vox came up to them. She looked over everyone and walked straight up to Cobe. Cobe nearly soiled himself when she turned to look directly at him.

"Your name is… Cobe, is it not?" She looked at a paper.

"Y-Yes Ma'am, it is? Did I do something wrong?" Immediately his mind went to the recent visit from Bora. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked at it. He was shaking at this point and fearing for his life.

"No boy, you're not." She tightened her hand on his shoulder. "But, there is something that I need you to tell me. Did you grow up in Mistral?"

"Yes ma'am I did."

"Good, now tell me, were you caught ten times stealing food?"

"Yes I did, but that was only to help my siblings."

"You said that you are an only child on your papers." Her hand started to hurt his shoulder

"My siblings were other orphans ma'am. I stole for them."

"Good, now you we're never caught. How did you escape capture ten times?"

"I know the city better than the headmaster ma'am, you have to if you're poor. I know all the ways to get in and out."

"That's just what I've been looking for. Congratulations, you're promoted to Captain. You will take all the white fang members through the city."

Cobe's mouth fell open, but he quickly closed it. One of the others came up to him and wrapped his hand around Cobe.

"I told you guys I picked the right guy. He's the captain now."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get a big head, its Cobe here that's the Captain." Another said. "Speaking of which, Captain, looks like you'll be leading us." Another grunt said. Cobe could barely comprehend what had happened.

"I'm leading us…"

"Yeah, and you'll be the best at it."

* * *

Liohheart was walking through the city with two remaining teachers at the school. He grabs a mask that he uses when he's getting ready for a fight. It's black, with a white toothy smile painted on it. The eyes are covered by a thin protective fabric. Inside the mask it can use infrared vision.

"Get the Atlesian knights and put them on the base level of the city. We're probably being watched as we speak, so try to find any secret entrances we don't know about. Our enemy has shown us where they are going to come from. Get the snipers on the tallest bridge, and get ready. The hunters are going to be spread thin, but we have to hold out. Assume that they have found a way to get in. If we have to, fall back to Haven. We'll make our last stand there."

"Alright headmaster." The teacher on Lionheart's left said.

"If we don't hold them off, then we are going to die for nothing. We don't know how many they have, or what they have. Assume that they outnumber us, and outgun us. What we have determination, and we have the high ground."

"One of our snipers say he sees movement." A guard ran up

"Then I guess they plan on marching on us soon. Everyone get to your positions!" Lionheart said

"Professor, what about the stormtroopers we have locked up? What should we do with them?"

"You go with a dozen hunters. Don't let anyone in."

"Yes sir."

"This battle's going to be costly if we live." He whispers to himself.

* * *

Gael was with Xar in the hospital. He barely talked, and because of the drugs he has been unable to use the force for the past two weeks. She decided to stay to make sure he was okay, but more importantly to keep the hospital staff safe. She sat in a chair reading her book that she was trying to finish about natural medicine. She didn't notice Xar wake up and turn the TV on.

"We have breaking News, An unknown force has been taking over all of Anima, and they have surrounded Mistral. The City has been evacuated, with only the guards, and Hunters left. Atlus, Vale, and Vaccuo are all having a large influx of refugees…" She turned the TV off.

"You need to rest."

"Why?" Xar said weakly

"Because I said so."

"Why are you helping me?" He said closing his eyes

"Because it's the right thing to do." Gael said

Xar chuckled and whispered "You jedi…" He fell back asleep. She shook her head and went out to get a coffee, and to contact the master. After she got her hospital coffee and drank it she called the master "Master, what is this I hear about Anima falling?"

The master wasn't on. It was a girl she's never seen before.

"Hello?" she said "Um… the master is out, and so are most of the Jedi. I'm Ruby Rose. Who is this?"

"I'm Gael Sadon. I was calling into the master to inform her that I'll be occupied for the time being, and to ask if the information about Anima is correct."

"I'll write that first thing down, and yes, Anima is under attack, by the Sith."

"Then… it begins anew…" Gael cut the comm and went back to the room.

* * *

Vox Got her forces ready to march on the city. She learned that Donner has an ability to make an EMP out of himself. He isn't really fat like Vox first though, he was hiding a device that amplifies his electric abilities. Since he was able to do that she made sure that if they needed to, they would send him in to wipe out all electronics in the city. She looked over her forces, and the environment.

"Lady Vox, I have a suggestion." Steemi said over comm

"Alright let's hear it." She got a map of the city and was looking over it.

"There is a building at the top of the two mountains. That is where we should drive our enemies back to. It is weak in the middle. And it would send the building crashing to the ground."

"No, we won't destroy that building. I have found something very interesting about it. It is a place of learning, but it is also a place where secrets are held. The force is telling me that it needs to stand. It will not be destroyed in our battle."

"Alright master, then how about we use it as our empire's headquarters?"

"Yes, that sounds very nice indeed, and we can teach force sensitives there. I will send up reinforcements up to you. We will have our snipers take your position. We want to give support to the white fang as they find the secret entrance into the city. They will be very important to this mission."

"Yes my Lady." Steemi cut her comm.

"Alright troops, gather round!" Everyone turns to Vox

"As you all know we're going to march on the city, and we're going to be open to fire for the first part of it. We will reach a large patch of trees where they won't get any clear shots off. I want you all to as quickly as possible, and with as few casualties as possible get to that point. The droids will then leave the trees making cover fire. The white fang will then rush to the secret entrance found by Captain Cobe. The snipers I will send up to our scouts will give you extra cover fire. After that the Rocketeers will fire on the first large bridge. Our goal is to send them up to the academy. We will wipe them out in close quarters combat. If you find the prisons, open them and send all of them into the fight. If you have to, destroy the second bridge, but try not to. Donner here can send out a mini EMP and that would destroy how many of our enemies again?" She looks at Donner

"About two hundred, but after that, I'll be out of the fight. I might be able to get three hundred Atlesian knights if they are close, but that's it."

"That's enough. After the first bridge is destroyed, aim for some of the larger buildings. We will stop after I get a confirmation that the white fang have entered the city." Vox finished her explanation "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if his Cobe Kid doesn't find a "Secret entrance?" Brand asked

"Well, if he doesn't than we're going to have to punch through, and if he doesn't find one, he better hope he dies in this battle." She quickly glances to Cobe. Cobe gulps.

"Understood Captain Cobe?"

"Yes Sir, I understand, but I must say that I know at least half a dozen places to get in where not even the cops knew about."

"So dear Brand, you see, we'll have no problems." She says.

"No problems." He says defensively.

"Alright, Now We'll send up that unit, and start marching as soon as they get to the top. Everyone, the battle has now officially began. Get ready for something that will most likely lead to war. Once we capture this place, we'll have to be ready for everything."

* * *

Lionheart took out a pair of binoculars and saw the movement. The enemy army starting to march on them. "Have the snipers get ready to fire, but wait till they get a good shot. Once they are in range fire at will. We can have any of them get in range."

Lionheart grabbed a necklace he had on his neck in the shape of a heart with a keyhole on it. "We can't lose this battle."

"We know headmaster. We're ready." One of the hunters say

"If we fail know, there will be war. I want everyone to know that this is the most important mission any of us have been on. If we lose, we make our last stand here. We are the guards at the gate of war. Don't let any of them in this city. Stand your ground with your life. If we fail we will fail with a glory that will be known forever!"

Lionheart looks back to the moving army. "Snipers, are they in range yet?"

One of the snipers looked back to him and shook his head.

"Fire at will!"

* * *

The first bullet of the war was shot, hitting its target, and that's when the invading army started to charge at the city. From the mountains sniper fire came on the defenders. The enemy fire distracted the defenders for long enough for the very first of Vox's army to get to the tree lines.

"Don't let your guard down troops!" Lionheart shouted.

With Vox's army getting to the tree line the fire fight truly began. The droids started firing at anyone on the first bridge. Atlesian knights dropped down, while others started to return fire. Vox got to the tree line in the front and saw a problem, the wall of shields. Her troops couldn't get through them because of the opening of the valley was so small. Stedam came up to Vox

"My lady, we have a problem…"

"The shields?"

"Yes, Steemi called and said that none of the snipers could hit the energy source of the electricity. From what Donner said it's covered in a thing called dust, and it's all connected by electricity. We would need to destroy the dust itself to get past this. If one of our guys touch it, it would electrocute them. We have to take out all six per shield."

"What about going around them? There is at least five feet on both sides to go around."

"The problem with that is it would jump to whoever's coming, resulting in the same thing. Plus even if we didn't get fried, we would be in the direct line of fire. It would be a massacre."

"Then how do we get around this? Do you know what it takes to break this dust?"

"No my lady, but I could launch a grenade in the middle and see what happens"

"Then do it." She watches as the grenade lands in the middle, exploding. Some of the shields fell down and broke the connection. The blast knocked down five. After that, some of the rocketeers and people who had explosives started to throw them. The wall was quickly destroyed, but some of the shields still stood, but the dust was broken. Some of the shields also had active dust on them, which some didn't realize until they picked up the shields and died.

* * *

Lionheart watched as the enemy started there march carefully. The first group was metal. "They're throwing away their droids. Keep firing at them." As soon as he finished that he heard a loud noise and saw a flash from the trees plying towards the bridge, and then dozens more started to fly. He knew exactly what they were "Rockets! Get away from the bridge!" The rockets went everywhere from the first level of the city, including the bridge, which had about one hundred Atlesian knights. Some were able to get off before the bridge was destroyed, but not many. The rubble fell to the ground, making cover for anyone that got too close.

"As soon as you see anything leave that forest, kill it. We can have them get to us." Another round or rockets fire

"Watch out!" He says as buildings around him are hit, sending debris down on a group of guards, crushing them. One of them was still alive, with half of his body covered with the side of a building. Lionheart runs to him, pushing the debris off of the man's body. He looks at Lionheart and coughs up blood, and goes limp.

"Get our men away from the ground level. It's going to be lost soon. Start moving them to the second level." Lionheart turns around seeing one of the captains of the guard run to him.

"Sir, The white fang are here."

"They don't have enough members to take the city alone. Who are they with? Do you see anyone else?"

"One of the snipers said he identified Donner Rosso…" As soon as he said that his head exploded. A sniper from the mountain got a lucky shot. Some of the blood splattered on Lionheart's mask.

* * *

Zia saw a man in a mask push rubble off of a man who was crushed, and saw the man die. "I wonder who you are?"

She saw another man running up to the masked one. She took time to aim and fired. When the shot hit she could see the blood gush out of his head. She smiled. Steemi also saw the shot.

"Nice shot. Very bloody."

"thank you, now do you think I should go down there or keep firing from up here?"

"Ask Lady Vox, or you're husband."

"I'll go when the white fang get into the city."

"Then you better start firing, because I see them starting the run."

* * *

Cobe waited for the collapse of the first bridge to order his men to run for one of the houses on the ground level. It was the house he and his family lived in. Hopefully they got out of the city by now. He got up and started hos charge, and was followed by his men. He ran passes the droids as they started to move forward. Bullets were raining down at him, and one hit his arm. Thankfully it wasn't an inch closer, or he might have been injured badly. The house he was running to wasn't touched yet, so that means it was good. Which was more than he could say for most of the other houses.

He was the first one to get to the house, a small white building. He ran in and didn't see anyone. He took a deep breath, as others came into the base room.

"Captain, what do we do now?"

"There is a tile in the back of the room which can be lifted up. When it is, you'll see a pathway. It will lead to one of six other places in the city where they connect. They lead to the market place, which is on the second level of the city. I think we should be right where all the action should be… Did we lose anyone on the run?"

"Yeah, we lost six. Including Frost."

Frost was the man who introduced Cobe to the white fang, and was his closest friend in the group. Cobe looked down for a second. "Then let's avenge him."

Cobe walks over to the tile and lifts it up. He looked at everyone "Anyone got a spare pistol?"

One of them threw a pistol to Cobe, and he caught it. He jumped down into the tunnel. Others started to join him in the tunnel and they moved silently.

* * *

Sym ran out into the battlefield, wanting to fight. He used the force to run to a house on the ground level of the city. He looked for a way to get up to the battleground. Soule jumped on one of the buildings next to him, and Vox was on the other.

"It looks like you two already found a way to the top. If you don't mind Soule, I'll follow my wife up." The three started to make a series of jumps to the second level of the city and made it to the top. Sym landed on top of a town guard, killing him. Vox already had her lightsabers out starting to carve the enemies at her feet. Sym looked at the man who he killed and saw a radio on him. He picked it up.

"Hello to whoever is listening to this. If you tried to keep us out, you have failed. We have entered the city, and we are killing you're men. Soon all of our forces will be in the city, and then you will all feel the power of the Dark side." He crushed the radio and looked at Vox. She had already killed thirty seven people.

"Love, do you think that we should get Donner here, and have him take out those droids?"

"After we get the white fang in the city. Have the crime families moved at all?"

"I don't think so… Hey do you hear that?" Sym turned his head and saw Zia flying over with her jetpack. She didn't stop firing even while she was in the air.

"It's just Zia coming over. I guess that means the white fang got in the city. Good I guess. Come on love, let's go and teach these people something"

"Alright."

* * *

Donner didn't run to the city. He simply walked taking off his shirt showing metallic brick like objects. They were attached to him, and they boosted his ability to use his electric powers. He had a number of his personal body guards that survived Vox's attack walk with him. Donner walked right up to the city with no one even trying to shoot him. It probably has something to do with the red light of a lightsaber and the snipers.

"Alright boys, we just need to get into the city. After I use my semblance, get me to a place where I can rest. Alright."

"Yeah boss."

"Good." Donner walked to the edge of the city. He could feel some electric presence, but not enough to make it worth using here. He started to walk up the hill through a back ally and started to feel the presence very strong. There had to be over two hundred droids here. He was almost on the second level of the city, so that would make sense. He started to use his semblance, gathering a lot of electric energy that his aura produced, and bouncing it off of the metal and back into his body, doing this a number of times. He kept storing the energy from the electricity till he couldn't hold onto it anymore.

* * *

A blast from close to the entrance sent an electric shockwave across the battlefield. It wasn't that big, but it was in one of the most populated parts of the battle. Lionheart stood atop a building watching the battle when the mini-EMP ripped through the Atlesian Knights. To his horror, hundreds collapsed to the ground. They each hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Everyone, move up! We can't afford any more losses!" He shouted. Everyone started to move back but shots came from the side. The white fang entered the battle in the city.

Not only that, two of the biggest crime families started to charge at the city, along with the droids from the enemy. The defenders had lost a number of people, close to one thousand, just under half of the defenders have been killed. Lionheart was looking over everything and ordered

"Everyone to the School!"

Cobe led the white fang through the tunnel to the Market. When they got there Donner had used his semblance and taken out the Atlesian knights. After that happened he got out him and his men out of the tunnel. When they heard Lionheart call for a retreat He fired at the town guards. Cobe took down three before they turned to where the white fang were.

* * *

The market place was the largest open place in the whole city, so Lionheart brought his troops here to stop them from being crushed by debris, but since they were open, they were sitting ducks. As soon as the white fang got everyone into the streets, Some of the Rosso family's men had joined the fight, along with the Sith. There were one hundred guards, and they were quickly killed. Vox saw the remaining defenders running to the building at the very top of the hill. She also saw Cobe.

"Good, very good Cobe. I knew I chose the right person for this mission."

"Thank you Ma'am. Should we chase after them?"

"Actually, I heard that there is a prison near hear. I heard that it's full of people that might join us. I want them. I'm leaving it to your group to get them out. after you do that then we will all start the attack on the school."

"Alright, we'll do that our Lady."

With that Cobe and the white fang ran to the prisons. There were two in Mistral, one on either side of the city, but they were actually connected underground. Cobe had in fact been here twice, getting out because of Bora both times. He knew exactly who Vox was talking about. Those months ago when this all started, the four kingdoms took hundreds of Strormtroopers in from that battle in Vale. He knew that this could, and most likely would be dangerous. He was worried when he got into the building. He was the first one to get into the building and snuck seeing thirteen people.

"Everyone's going to the school. The enemy hopefully they will forget about these…"

Cobe shot the teacher in the back, three times. The teacher coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

The white fang ran into the room and started to fire at the remaining hunters in the room.

The two side started to fire at each other, but that stops when a woman walked into the prison. "I got this…" was all she said. She used her wrist rocket to destroy the cover the hunters were using, killing one of them. The eleven remaining hunters jumped out of there hiding place and she used her wrist device to burn them to a crisp.

"The name's Zia. I came down to make sure that you didn't mess this up. Let's get these guys out."

When she said that the stormtroopers started to cheer. Cobe and the white fang unlocked each cell with stormtroopers and handed them back there weapons, and armor.

"Alright, we freed you guys, so we are asking something from you. Join us in this fight. If you do this, you will be freed. We have almost captured this whole continent. The only ones who stand against us are in the city, at the very top. We have surrounded them and outnumber them. What do you say?"

"I am the highest surviving officer from the assault, Major Jaidela Hamel, and I pledge my loyalty to your master."

Jaidela was a human female, six feet. She had dark green eyes, a sharp jaw line, black hair, and an Imperial uniform. Her hand was robotic and she only had a blaster on her.

"Welcome Major."

* * *

The imperials left the prison and started for the march to the school, except for a few. In the chaos of the battle, fifty stormtroopers of all ranks abandoned the empire, feeling that this new leader wouldn't be anywhere as wise, or strong as emperor Palpatine.

Vox stood at the doors of the school, along with her army. They suffered less than one thousand losses, and with the new recruits who had just arrived, they got back all their losses. She looked around her army to see people in the windows.

"I have an offer for you. Give up, join me, give me your leaders, and let me execute them. If you do that, you can all survive, except of course those who have to die. It is a very generous offer. Trust me, if I have to come in there, they won't find enough of you to bury. If you resist, you better know what you are doing. I don't ask for much. I just ask to be the leader of this land." She smiles.

All noise stopped. It took a few minutes but someone from in the building opened the door and closed it. "We have talked, and they have agreed one thing. We won't give you this place. I am Professor Lionheart, and I am the headmaster of this academy. We refuse you're offer. You're going to have to come in and kill us." He quickly opens the door and gets back in.

"You heard him, we have to kill them. Let's go kill them. Leave none of them alive, but don't destroy the building."

She used the force to break the doors down and got out her lightsaber.

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter is the end of this story, but don't worry, you'll still see things form this series, and from me.**_

 _ **I'm still taking in OCs, Jedi, Sith, troops, etc.**_

 _ **Please review, follow and favorite**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this and every chapter.**_

 _ **May the Force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


	32. Chapter 30: The Start of the End

**Chapter 30**

 **Lady Vox has attacked the capital city of Mistral. She has pushed the defenders back to the school. The world waits to hear the news.**

Salem watches the attack, laughing. She's watching with the help of one of the grimm, and she's watching the fall of one of her enemies. Watching the start of the second Great War. With all the hate and fear brought on by this war she'll be able to make thousands of Grimm.

"Shall we go stop them from killing Lionheart, Salem?" Watts asked

"No. He shall die. This will inspire everyone to fight each other. This war will create our perfect opportunity to strike, though we should keep an eye out. The Grey Jedi still, even now, hide from our view. We don't know how many of them there are. We also have to worry about these new sith. If in less than a month they have taken over all of Mistral." Salem looks out her window. Since she has started to gather her grimm they have been looking for something to fight.

"Gather our _Special_ Forces. I have a new training regimen for them."

* * *

Captain Wilkes, the highest ranking of the deserters led his troops out of the city. He was only 24, human, with brown hair and eyes. He wasn't the tallest, and he had generally soft features. He wore his imperial uniform, but his gloves were his father's from the clone wars.

They walked past all the battle, seeing bodies everywhere. Blood covered the building, trees, fields, and the air. Wilkes stepped in a pile of blood, some splashing on his pants leg.

"This is disgusting." He finds a body of someone, and checks it for any signs of life. Nothing. He looks over the body and sees a picture of a woman. He takes the pistol of this man and looks for any way of identifying the dead man.

"Sir, I think we should be going." One of the others said.

"Alright. I know where we need to go to get away from this place. I studied the map of this place from the cell wall." He gets up and starts to leave the city in smoke.

* * *

The valley of Mistral was on fire. Steemi stayed behind to watch over everyone. She saw the bodies everywhere. From the starting point to the first level of the city she could count over two hundred bodies on the ground. Since the city was built on twin mountains and it went up, some of the blood was gathering in pools at the bottom. She looked down her scope again and saw people leaving the city. "Are they leaving the fight?" she asks herself

She debated whether or not to shoot them, but decided against it. They were only a small group, and she was running out of ammo. She turned her attention back to the school…

* * *

Vox smirked, she had her answer. They were going to die. She would have fun today. She used the force to push the downs in, almost taking them off of the hinges. Some of her men started to run in the building, but they were ripped apart by fire. She smirked as she walked close enough to the entrance to see the man who denied the offer. Another sith went in first, slashing at twelve guards who were still alive. The first room was close quarters, but it did have a lot of room. She sent in more troops and some of them were getting in, fighting the enemies.

There were two floors in the first room. The second floor was a balcony that leads down a hallway. The entrance room was the size of the bridge on the ship, with cover everywhere, but that didn't matter. Vox barely noticed the fight happening between the man in the mask and the sith. She was more focused on the fight as a whole. That's when she heard a loud scream from the fight.

* * *

Lionheart waited for the doors to fly open, and for the first few foolish enemies to walk into the room. When they entered they were immediately killed by the gunfire. A man with one of those "Lightsabers" he's heard about entered, and killed twelve of the town's guard in a few seconds. His masked uncovered his mouth, which at this time his teeth grew sharp. His Semblance was much different than most others. He could become almost a lion, and he gained fangs and claws. The claws were his weapons. The extended to one foot exactly and depending on the dust being used turned into different types of claws.

Lionheart jumped at the sith, and started his attack. The sith looked up and get ready to make an upward slash. Lionheart used his voice to move out of the way of the blade. He landed next to where the blade slashed, and he slashed at the unguarded side of the sith. The sith turned to where he had armor, as the claws hit. They were stuck in the armor so Lionheart pressed a button on his weapon and released the claws.

The sith laughed and tried to punch Lionheart, but Lionheart caught the sith's fist. The Sith tried to Elbow Lionheart, but Lionheart opened his mouth and chomped down on the sith's arm. The Sith screamed loudly, getting the attention of the leader of the sith. Lionheart pressed the button again, and the blades stuck in the Sith's arm started to shake. Lionheart spat out the Sith's arm and pushed him back. The Claws shook because of all the dust in them, and they blew up.

The Sith's arm was gone, and so was most of his head. His remains fell to the ground, and Lionheart grabbed the lightsaber. The Claw blades survived the explosion so Lionheart scooped them up. They still could explode, and be used as knifes. Four stormtroopers came up to him, and Lionheart threw the blades in them, puncturing the armor, killing them.

"Who's next?" He roared. He took a deep breath and took a loud roar. This Roar was visible, and it actually caused some of those in front of him to take damage, some having their bones crack, and one unlucky soul who was in front of Lionheart actually had his inside organs burst inside them dying instantly. Those who were still standing he made his way and started to slash them, and they dropped at his feet. He kept slashing at the enemy, but he stopped when he saw her. Vox started to move to him, grabbing her lightsaber. She slashed at one of the teachers that tried to stop her, but she didn't even look at him. She only looked at Lionheart.

Lionheart jumped up and started to run towards her. He punched, but it was blocked, so he kept punching. He threw a left hook, then a series of jabs, all being blocked, until his uppercut. That landed. Vox staggered back so he jabbed at her, but she recovered in time to catch it. She caught it and she pulled him in close, but he elbowed her twice in the face. He grabbed her arm, twisted it to her back, and got the lightsaber he recently received. He was about to turn on the lightsaber, but she spun to the left avoiding the saber. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, and she threw him behind her.

He landed on his back, and Vox jumped up trying to slam her blade in him. He rolled to the right, hitting a body. He grabbed the gun they had and got up to his back. He fired four shots, which were all deflected to others. When she was right next to him a body fell on top of her. He used this to jump up and reattach the claws. He took a deep breath, but before he was able to roar he was pushed back, slamming into someone, but he still roared, but his head was upward, breaking a part of the balcony.

* * *

Zia watched the fight, and decided to join in, but was a bit occupied. She looked at her part of the fight. She was surrounded by twenty of the remaining defenders. She threw two throwing knives, and pulled out her twin blasters. She fired and killed twelve in three seconds. She used her jetpack to jump up and dodge the fire. Three of the remaining fighters killed each other. She dropped on someone, snapping his neck, and taking his weapon. It was an Ax. She mentally shrugged, and swung it, cutting the head off of one of them. She ran up to the last one, punching him in the stomach, grabbing his, and smashing it into her armored knee four times. After that she takes out her knife, and stabs it in the last one.

* * *

Cobe was shaking but taking breaths, calming himself. He got up and fired out into the crowd. It hit a teacher, one he knew. He jumped from his cover and ran towards the teacher, catching them in his arms. "No! Professor Aera!" Cobe held her in his arms as she died. She was the only one in his life that resembled a mother. She cared for him when the times were the darkest. She was 42 years old, and just under six feet. "No, what about your daughter?"

* * *

Vox force pushed Lionheart into the wall, and through it. He was in the city, when he landed. On the top of a building on a lower floor of the city. Vox ran after him, jumping from building to building. She ran along the road building up the force to make the jump to her enemy. When she jumped she landed in front of Lionheart, as he used his claws to try and hit her. She dodged it and twirled up, kicking him. She grabbed her lightsaber and started to run, but the claws went back into his clothes. He grabbed the lightsaber he got and turned it on. His blade clashed with hers in a grid lock. She looked at his mask and said "Why do you hide behind a mask?"

Her answer was a screaming pain in her leg. She fell down to the ground and saw that her leg bleeding. The claws went from his hands to his legs, facing up. He raised his leg, and might have even broken her leg. She was holding her leg, her hands getting covered in blood as her rose his saber in an upward motion. Lionheart was driving his lightsaber down, when another saber met his.

"Sym!" She said, still holding her bloody leg.

* * *

Sym's face was sequined up in anger. He Punched Lionheart so hard, that his mask cracked, braking over his right eye. It was a bright orange color, with a crazy look in it. He jumped away from Sym, landing on another building. Some of the other teachers were getting out of the building, but were being chased by more and more troops. Some were shot down immediately, others started to run in other directions.

"Soule, what's happening?" Sym asked over his Comm.

"Most of those defending this place are now dead, about only two hundred left. We've lost only about a thousand so far. The school is emptying out. Where's Vox?"

"She got wounded. The leader had his claws move to his legs and he jabbed them in her. Get over here now, so we can hunt him down."

"Alright. Zia is going through the rooms with the droids." After he was done saying that Vox got upright, using the force to shock someone behind them. Someone was trying to sneak up on them, but she took care of them. Another person jumped over them, but was shot and fell to the ground.

"Got one." Steemi said over comm.

"Can you see where the leader of them is?" Sym asked

"I think he's about to come back to you. It looks that way from here, wait not. He's stopped. He's in the middle of a building. He's close to you, about two hundred meters to your left, Fifteen meters up."

"Alright, I'll get him."

Soule jumped up to where they were and saw his sister "I'm going after him, watch her until then."

* * *

He didn't wait for an answer. He jumped to the next building over and looked around. He jumped up to the top of the building, and met eyes with Lionheart. He activated his lightsaber, rushing to the attacker of his wife. He slashed at the man, and punched him in the face. The man backed away, holding the mask, as another piece fell off, this piece was from right under the eye that was showing. Lionheart in turn slashed at Sym, cutting his clothes. He jumped back and ran to the left of Lionheart. There was a piece of debris on the roof, so he used the force to pick it up, and jump off of it. He was well above Lionheart as he spun. He landed hitting the lightsaber from Lionheart's hand. Lionheart slashed again at Sym. Sym ducked under the claw, and grabbed Lionheart's arm. Sym raised it up, and brought his hand down, but bit Sym's arm before he could hit. Sym let go of Lionheart's arm, but punched him again in the mask. Half of the mask was now broken off, lying on the ground. Lionheart went to plunge his claws into Sym, when Sym grabbed his hand, in between the claws.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with." Zia said. She kicked the door in, and took a step in. She was met with ten Atlesian knights firing at her. She rolled to the left and pulled out one of her pistols. She fired two shots, hitting two of them. The droids entered the room, but when they did, a bomb was thrown at them. It shocked them, frying there systems. Zia flipped her sensor down, finding that the room was filled with people. She placed a grenade on the wall then fired some more.

"Give up! We have you outnumbered." Zia answered with a wrist rocket, killing a small portion, and she threw a flash grenade, blinding them. She rolled to the right, and pressed a button on her wrist, and the grenade exploded. She fired a few more times, and got out of the room.

"Anyone left in the building?" she asked over her comm

* * *

"The white fang are still here. Do you need help?"

"Yeah, I think I found most of the survivors. I counted at least fifty. It must be a theater room. It's large, dark, and there is a stage."

"That's the combat practice room. Don't worry, we're close to you."

Cobe got off the comm and started to run towards the room, when he was stopped by a group of town guard. They fired, almost hitting Cobe.

"Boss, here's a grenade." One of the other white fang members said. Cobe threw it, and it killed seven of them. He motioned for everyone to start moving forward. He fired a shot and heard a grunt.

"Good shot Boss." One of them said.

"Get moving, I think someone important is under fire." He said.

* * *

Zia grabbed a mirror and turned it so she could see what else she would be up against. Someone shot it out of her hand, and she turned back to the wall. She cracks a glow rod and throws it in the room. It didn't help her much, but it distracted her enemies long enough for her to get a shot in. She got her target, but she went back to her position. Just then she saw the white fang turn the corner. She jumped into the room and fired twice. The white fang then entered into the room and fired blindly into the room. She turned on the light, blinding some that hid in the room for a second, but that was long enough. The white fang fired more accurately now. With that second a number of the defenders were killed, and within less than a minute, all of them were dead.

"There aren't too many more of them in the school anymore I'd say."

"Keep looking. Do we know how many got out?" Zia said, trying to do an estimate of how many were left.

"At most thirty, but more like twenty. Most were killed as soon as they left the building. We got twenty of them hiding, and eight of them getting to you." Cobe said

"And We killed about sixty in this room, plus the fourteen I found. That would leave about seventy six or sixty six left. We could count a few that are unaccounted for, but we still have a fair amount in the building. I lost about thirty droids, and don't have any backup. There is a sith in the building, but I don't know how many he's killed yet." Zia said.

"Well, why don't we team up to clear the rest of the floor. This room is the largest room on this floor. We shouldn't expect too much more difficulty now." Cobe said.

* * *

Soule grabbed a roll of gaze and started to roll it around the wound in Vox's leg.

"This is the most embarrassing thing that's happened in thousands of years."

"Getting help by me? Or getting injured?"

"Both. Now Sym's fighting him for me. I should have been more careful."

"Yes you should have. Just be glad that we had bacta shots on hand. The cut's stopped bleeding now." Soule said, cutting the gaze, and putting it away. "How did he get the better of you?"

"I was too focused on the lightsaber that I forgot about everything else. Where's Steemi?"

"She's still watching over you."

Stedam got to the top of the building for a second time. The first time was when he brought the med kit to the top. This time he came into report.

"Lady Vox, I have a report for you."

"Then say it." She said

"Fifteen of the defenders have escaped, and fifty stormtroops left earlier in the battle. Inside we just got a report from Zia, she and the white fang just killed sixty of them in a room. They also killed forty two others in the fight. We have less than one hundred left to capture or kill."

"Good. Soule, Stedam can take care of this from here, go see what Sym is doing."

"Alright. Fine by me." He said as he jumped up.

* * *

Soule got onto the building, finding Sym with a gash across his face, but his opponent holding onto a broken arm.

"Sym, Let me finish this."

"He's getting exhausted. I broke his arm, and he gave me this." He said while pointing to his face. Both he and Lionheart were breathing hard. Sym got up and jumped down to where Vox was, sitting down next to him.

"So you've been picking on my family, eh? In the Empire, a Sith could kill you for that, so I think I will." Soule gets his lightsaber out.

Lionheart panted heavily, his time for semblance was running out, and with his arm broken, he didn't have much chance to win, but he could buy time for anyone left.

"If you are still alive, listen to me. RUN!" After saying that last word Soule spun around kicking Lionheart in the remaining part of his mask, and he went down. He landed on his broken arm and screamed in pain. Soule walked over to Lionheart, and picked him up.

"I'll help with that problem in your arm." He said while smiling. He placed his lightsaber at the top of the arm, and moved up, cutting of the arm. It fell to the ground, and Soule dropped Lionheart. He used the force to grab the second lightsaber that Lionheart stole, and returned to the wounded man. To Soule's surprise, Lionheart grot up quickly and slashed at him. Soule cut the claws off of the weapon. Lionheart's fangs returned to normal, and his eyes turned back to brown. Soule picked him up once more, and dragged him to where the other sith were. When they were on the building with everyone else, Soule started drag him by the hair, until he was on the ground at Vox's feet.

* * *

"Shall we end this?"

"Give him his last words, and then we'll end this." Vox said

Lionheart spat on the ground blood. All his life he made the choice of a coward. He always held back, never giving it his all. He had others teach, and work for him. His only courageous moment would be this moment, right now.

"I was never a lion. I was a cat. I've never done anything too courageous, but then my friend Ozpin came along. Taught me all I know about courage. I was courageous for once in my life, and now, even as we speak, some call me the little lion. I fought as hard as I can, for as long as I can. Now I ask Ozpin to take this fight back to you Sith. You beings of Evil."

He spat on Vox when he said that, and she wiped it off. She got up on her feet, and with everything she could, she kicked Lionheart. She kicked more than once, and even kicked hard enough to brake Lionheart's jaw. She pulled out her lightsaber and cut of his other arm. He screamed one last time, as Soule got the two lightsabers in an X shape, and executed Lionheart, his head dropping to the ground.

"Did you record that?" Vox said

Sym nodded his head "and I got video of it. Are we going to send this to this "Ozpin"?"

"Of course." Vox said while laughing.

* * *

The battle was over, and they had exact numbers for casualties. Vox's Forces only lost 1,021, while Lionheart lost 2,487 They piled all the enemy bodies in a single pile outside of the city, except for the Atlesian knights. Vox ordered for them to be studied. The sun was setting and she had to make an announcement to this world. Zia was the one who found exactly what they needed.

"Let's make an announcement to the world." Vox said.

In the headmaster's office, there was a machine that had the ability to hijack major channel across the entire world. It would force the ways of communication across the world to focus on her announcement. She turned it on and sat in the headmaster's desk.

Ozpin was at his desk when his computer was forced on. He looked at it, and knew exactly what it meant when he saw the woman sitting where she was. He held his head down, knowing that his friend failed in his defense of the city.

In the main square of Vale everything turned on, and it was all the same person on everything, on people's scrolls, on their TV's on everything. The Jedi helping refugees all stopped to look at the screen all around them. The message was about to start

Ironwood was in a meeting when the screen in the meeting room turned on. The Atlesian council all turned their attention to the screen. It was a woman they saw, and Ironwood stood up immediately. "She's in Lionheart's seat!" He said

"Hello world, I have come to inform you that Mistral has fallen…"

All around the world, Vox could feel all the dark emotions of the people. She feed off of it and stuffed herself with it.

"Lionheart is dead…"

Karel was watching this, and when that announcement was made he fell on his knees.

"The school is mine, and so this entire place, Anima as I have heard it called. I quite like that name. Now you might all wonder why we've done this. We did this so we could have those on the bottom be on the top for once. Lionheart represented everything wrong with this place. We've traveled this land, liberating it, and they all tell us the same thing, corruption."

Salem was even watching this with great interest. All of her council was focused on this.

"I will give the land to the people. From my people I've heard all sorts of horrors the Faunas have faced. That is why I have them as my top allies."

Blake thought of her family stuck in Menagerie. "She's going to go to Menagerie next." She said to her shat were by her.

"Ever since the great war ended in Vytal, the world has been in a constant Class and Race war. I have come to end both of those."

The white fang cheered for Vox outside the school

"I will defend all those who are defenseless. I will also protect my new Home. I have taken out the corruption from Anima. I will replace it with a new system, Oh and one last thing, Ozpin, I have a special present for you."

* * *

All but one devise turned off around the world. Only Ozpin's stayed on. He sat in his office alone when he got a message.

"This is the present I was talking about." Vox said in her monitor, and she blew a kiss to Ozpin. "See you later fool."

Ozpin watched the video he was sent. Lionheart was being dragged into view by his hair.

"Shall we end this?" someone from out of view said.

"Give him his last words, and then we shall end this." The woman Ozpin recognized as Vox.

Lionheart started to speak. The last words he spoke rang in his head "…Now I ask Ozpin to take this fight back to you Sith. You beings of Evil."

Then his brutal execution. Ozpin felt sick, but he promised his close friend that he won't let them win."

Ozpin showed the video to his council, all of them giving disgusted reactions.

"You know what we have to do Oz."

"Yes Qrow. We're going to have to fight them, and I know what that will mean. We will have to declare war."

Ironwood stood up "Ozpin, I will stand by you no matter what, but we can't be the aggressors here. That will only give her allies. We also have to take a notice of the places she mentioned. Vytal, and Menagerie. Is she telling us that's where she'll attack next?"

"That doesn't matter right now. She basically owns Menagerie by now." Qrow said gripping his shirt.

"We can't retake it without a standing army, and Atlas is the only place that has one." Glynda said

"We're going to need the Jedi if we're going to win. This will be like the Great War all over again. She's got us in a bad place." Ozpin said.

The master entered into the room, and everyone turned to her. "Ozpin, We all saw the announcement. The Sith are back once more."

"We know. Does you being here mean what I think it Does?"

"We are sworn to protect the people, and right now, we are sworn to protect Vale. If it comes to it the Jedi will enter this War, but I need to know everything that's happening."

The group looked at each other. Ozpin stood up. "You want to know everything, alright, but only if you join our circle. This information is not to be given freely."

"I will join this circle, if it means the protection of the world. I will freely give my life to protect life, and the light side."

"Then welcome to the circle." Ozpin said

"Just to let you know, we are opposites in the force. My Clan is strong in the dark side of the force. We are not enemies, but my people are not to be trusted." Qrow said

"Note taken…"

* * *

There was a master bedroom in the School, meant for Lionheart. There was a tea set on the table that Sym felt like belonged to someone who is very strong. He got in his bed when Vox entered the room wearing a robe over her. Sym could see her bare legs under it.

"Hello Love." She said. She walked over to the bed and got on top of it.

"Yes?"

Vox leaned in and whispered "I'm not wearing anything under this robe" in his ear. He started smiling.

* * *

It was a restless night for everyone. Ruby was finding it the hardest to fall asleep. She tossed and turned in her bed for a while, until she gave up sleeping. She sat up and meditated about everything that happened that day. She took a number of deep breaths and after a while she noticed that she was floating, along with a few items around her.

"Ruby." Ruby looked around the room looking for the source of the voice. It was faint so after not seeing anything she closed her eyes again

"Ruby." She ignored it this time and kept on meditating.

"Open your eyes Ruby." The voice was much clearer, so she opened her eyes, and saw in front of her, her mother.

"Ruby, You are going to face troubled times ahead. You are going to need help. Your sister, Yang. Look at her, can you see it?"

"See what Mom?"

"A block."

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes once more, and truly see the world around you." Ruby did as she was asked.

"What am I supposed to see?" She asked

"It's not what you see, but what you sense. Think of your friend, Vuren. She sees all around her, even though she is blind. How do you think she achieves this feat?"

"I never really thought about it." Ruby thought hard "Is it though the force?"

"Yes Ruby. Now picture the world around you. Do you have a picture of it in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now imagine flowing in a river. Let yourself flow in that river."

Ruby imagined a calm river, and then she could see herself in a river, one that was rough. She tried to swim up it

"No Ruby, Flow in the water."

"I can't mom, I'll drown if I do?"

"Trust me." Ruby calmed down a little.

"Alright mom, I'll listen to you." She did as she said, and started to flow in the river. When she started to flow down the river, it was smooth. She felt safe in this water. She opened her eyes, and saw her mother smiling

"Now, close your eyes one last time."

"Alright." When she did, she could actually feel the block over Yang.

"I put it on her many years ago. I wanted both of you to live normal lives. I wasn't able to unplug Yang's block, but I was able to unplug yours. You are able to lift the plug on her, and she will feel the force once more."

Ruby held out her hand and she could see the seal on her force powers break in her hand.

"Good Ruby. Now there is another matter you must attend to. I know you have a lightsaber, but it isn't yours. It's a relic of another time. You must find your own crystals and build your own lightsaber. You will have an ally to help you. Roni is going to help you where I cannot."

"What do you mean?"

"These visits must be rare Ruby. I cannot be there for you at all times. You have friends that will guide you, and a teacher. You must become a Jedi knight for the upcoming days of darkness."

 _ **Author's notes: I can't believe it. It's done. The story is finally complete, but that hardly means that Karel's stories are over. I plan on making a number of stories with your favorite characters.**_

 _ **The Jedi hunter Series has officially started, and You can See Karel in other stories.**_

 _ **The start of the Second Great War, and a series of other adventures will be coming soon. Keep reading to see how this story ends**_

 _ **Please follow, favorite, and review**_

 _ **May the force be with you**_

 _ **-DragonZlayerX12**_


End file.
